Vixen
by Just Another Fanatic
Summary: Bloom's eldest daughter has just started at Alfea and met Trend, Cicada, Kaida, and Emerald. The five girls join and become Vixen. But, evil has appeared in the form of the Elements. Can Vixen survive saving the schools of Magix and the Bux? R
1. Episode 1: Do You Believe in Magic

**Updated: 4/9/2011**

**This is a 2nd generation Winx Club, that features only Bloom's daughter (we see her younger daughter but Angel is the Bloom of the story really), Stella's son, Layla's son, Diaspro's son, and Tecna's son with mentionings of the other kids here or there. It is connected to my other Winx Club stories, (Between Two Times it is the new future, and The Fight with Bux, which this is a prequel to) but it is also stand alone. I've structured this like a season, each chapter is a new episode and 26 episodes with a central bad guy that they are fighting against.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Mostly based on 4Kids version. Written pre-season four, so no Roxy, and nothing that happened here will affect this.**

* * *

Episode 1: Do You Believe In Magic **(9)**

We begin our adventure on a rather normal sunny day in the world of Magix. This day, however, also happened to be the first day of the school year in Magix and Angel of Sparks was preparing before setting off to her first year at Alfea. Angel's younger sister Heaven watched as the older girl packed her clothes.

"Do you have to bring everything in your closet?" the red-headed Heaven asked.

"I'm not bringing _everything_," Angel assured Heaven as she folded yet another pair of jeans and placed them in her third suitcase. She pulled out a pair of gray pants. "I'm not bringing these," she said before replacing them in her closet.

Angel was of average height, and usually wore a blue tunic with a silver belt on her hips. She had wavy blonde hair and aqua-blue eyes like her mother. Today, she took off her tiara and placed it in a box before putting that in a suitcase carefully as it was now only to be worn for special occasions.

"Because they're not designer," Heaven said. "You had better hurry before Mom and Dad change their mind about sending you there."

"They won't," Angel assured her sister while throwing in a large bundle of clothes and flipping the suitcase closed. "Layla and Stella would never let them change their minds. Plus, they have to go to Alfea anyway and once we're there I'm not leaving."

* * *

When Angel stepped off the royal ship and onto Alfea's ground, she felt a shiver run up her back. This was it. She was really starting school. She walked forward with a royal guard carrying her luggage. She approached Griselda.

"Hi, I'm Princess Angel of Sparks," Angel announced.

Griselda eyed her, then looked at her sheet. "You're good." Angel smiled and began forward, her guard following. "But he can't go with you," Griselda said before she got more than three steps.

"But…" Angel tried to argue.

"First, he is not a student," Griselda said. "Second, he's a male."

"I have three bags and only two arms," Angel said. "How am I supposed to manage that?"

"He seems to have found a way," Griselda pointed out.

"I can help you with your bags," a girl said coming up behind Angel. Angel turned to see a girl a few inches shorter than her in straight-leg jeans and a red tank top over a golden-rod t-shirt. She had long straight black hair, pale skin, and small, dark brown eyes. "My name is Kaida**(1)**. You're Princess Angel, right?"

"Yeah," Angel replied. "But, please, no princess when talking to me. I'd like to be a normal girl here. No special privileges."

"That won't be a problem," Griselda said.

Angel looked at the deputy-headmistress for a moment, before turning back to Kaida. "How'd you know me, anyway?"

"I'm from Draco**(2)**," Kaida explained. "And I watch the news." Draco was a moon of Sparks, so whatever was important on Sparks was also important on Draco as it was officially under Sparks rule.

The two girls walked through the halls, Kaida in the lead and dragging one of Angel's suitcases while Angel managed the other two. "I've been to the dorms already. You're in he same suite as I'm in. No one else was there when I left, but it might be different now."

Sure enough, another of their suitemates had arrived when the girls arrived. A girl with bright green hair and matching eyes (and even a bit of green tinge to her skin) and wearing a yellow cropped tank top and blue jean short-shorts walked out of one of the rooms, almost tripping in her tall yellow sandals. She kicked them off in favor of going barefoot for the moment.

"Hey," Angel began the introductions. "I'm Angel and this is Kaida."

"Nice to meet you," the other girl said. "I'm Emerald of Jewel."

A little after Angel had unpacked her bags, with the help of Kaida while Emerald just sat on the as of yet unoccupied side of Angel's room and talked with them, they heard the door of the suite fling open and a voice call out, "Lucy, I'm home!**(3)**"

"Who's Lucy?" Emerald questioned standing from the bed and heading toward the main room to see who had just entered the room.

"It's a quote of a television show that used to be popular on Earth," Angel said following. Kaida took up the rear.

Heading toward the room that Angel assumed Kaida was rooming in, as it had yet to be confirmed by the short girl, was a girl with dark skin, shoulder-length, layered hair, and wearing an ivory tube top and light green skirt. The three girls just stared as the new girl carried her one duffle into the room. A minute later, the girl walked out and smiled. "Hi!"

"Hello," Emerald said a little hesitantly. There was something about the girl that just seemed a little off.

"I'm Cicada of Insectus," the girl said waving and smiling. "So which on of you beautiful damsels am I rooming with?"**(4)**

Slowly, Kaida raised her hand. "That would be me," Kaida said. "I'm Kaida. These are Angel and Emerald."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Cicada said coming up to them and shaking each of their hands in turn. "So, when's dinner in this joint?"

"You… do realize this is a school, right?" Emerald asked.

"Duh," Cicada said. "It's just a bit of humor to lighten the atmosphere."

"Well, as long as you know."

"And dinner is in an hour and a half," a new voice announced from the door. There stood a tall girl with long, white-blonde hair, pale green eyes, and wearing a pale pink and white striped shirt with a skirt the same color pink. She smiled and giggled, and immediately, the other four girls smiled back at her. "My name's Trend."

"Hey, Trend," Angel said. "My name is Angel."

"Emerald."

"Cicada."

"Kaida."

Trend was rooming with Angel, which the Sparks princess was perfectly fine with. It turned out that Trend was a princess too, from Popularis. It explained why everyone immediately took a liking to her. As it turned out, the immediate magic of being from Popularis was completely unneeded because the girl was a joy and absolutely friendly. She was interested in learning all about her roommates. Her walls were quickly filled with pictures of all her friends from her last school and home.

About half an hour before dinner, Kaida rejoined Angel in her room, completely creeped out. Cicada was the fairy of insects and had jars of bugs that she kept a few of her favorite ones in. When they went to check it out, they discovered that the dark-skinned fairy had several butterflies, a praying mantis, a few dragonflies, a spider, a whole ant farm, and a ladybug.

"That's kinda gross," Trend said looking at the bugs.

"I love them," Cicada said. "My favorite is the mantis. I've named her Maddie."

"You named them all?" Kaida asked.

"Not all," Cicada said. "Just Maddie and Louise, the queen ant."

"It's dinner time," Emerald announced.

Cicada smiled while Kaida, Angel, and Trend all grimaced. "I think I lost my appetite," Trend said eying the insects.

* * *

Over at Cloud Tower, a trio of witches was sulking at the fact that they had been given a fourth roommate. One girl, Bryony, had blue hair and wore mostly green clothes matching her acid green eyes. She paced the room a few times as the new girl was unpacking her stuff. The three had decided that the new girl would have to take the area upstairs, just next to the bathroom.

"I don't like it one bit," Bryony said.

"Would you stop pacing?" Ebony**(5)** asked. "You're going to ware in the carpet and it's new." She had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin. She was currently lying across a couch and looking at her purple boots.

"Like you care," the third girl said. "It's not like you paid for it, Ebony." This was Frosty**(6)**; she had white hair and light blue eyes and was dressed in teal. She was sitting in a desk chair.

"Our mothers didn't have to put up with a fourth roommate," Ebony complained sitting up and staring at her cousin, Frosty.

"I thought we had agreed not to mention our mothers at all," Frosty hissed quietly. Her eyes darted to their dark-haired roommate, then back to Ebony. "What if she was to overhear us?"

"Oh, relax, would you?" Bryony said. "I found out and you two are still here."

"Yes, well, you found out when we found out your secret desire to take over the world," Frosty said. "Then we understood that you worshipped what our mothers were trying to do."

"Yet, they failed," Ebony said. "Just like all the men they hooked up with."

"Anyway," Frosty interrupted before Ebony could say anything about their mothers. "How long do you think she will last?"

"I give a week," Bryony said.

"You're optimistic," Ebony said. "I say she bails after the first day of classes."

"I give her over night," Frosty said.

"I can hear you," their dark haired roommate called down.

"And we care because?" Bryony asked.

The girl looked away and returned to her bags.

* * *

"How would I look with purple hair?" Angel asked changing her hair purple in Wizgiz's class the next day.

"Like that girl in the back of the classroom not even trying," Emerald replied.

"She snubbed off Trend," Cicada said joining in on the conversation. Her hair had seven colored stripes in her hair making a rainbow.

Suddenly, there was a loud **Poof!** The three girls talking turned to see Trend, rather than making her hair change colors, had made it, well, an afro. She still looked gorgeous. Kaida, behind her, giggled. "It's you," Cicada said.

"Everything looks good on her," Emerald claimed. She looked to her own hair and went for blue. It looked hideous with her skin. "Why must green be my color?"

"You don't like it?" Angel asked.

"I abhor green," Emerald stated firmly. "It's the color of envy."

"And money," Cicada reminded her. Emerald rolled her green eyes.

Wizgiz, in the back of the class, helping girls, looked at the lavender-haired girl. "Are you having difficulty, Avery**(7)**?"

"Nope," the girl replied not looking up from her nails. "I just don't feel like wasting time and magic."

"Wow, can you say snob?" Angel asked hypothetically.

"Snob," Cicada said with a smirk, making the other four girls giggle.

"Please at least demonstrate that you can, then," Wizgiz said.

Avery rolled her light blue eyes. "Fine." Immediately, her hair turned a brilliant golden-blonde. "Would you like me to decorate it as well?" Suddenly, her hair jumped to life and small braids formed every few inches. Once those were done, all her hair pulled back into a perfect bun.

"Okay, that was impressive," Kaida said. Her hair was only a few shades lighter than it's natural onyx black color.

"I wonder where she learned that," Trend said. Her hair was still rather poofy and still white-blonde.

"I really don't care," Angel said. "I don't care for her at all."

When the bell rang, the girls all shuffled out of the room. Avery, her hair having returned to its down light-purple state, kept her eyes down. She overheard a couple of girls gossiping about her as she passed. She bit the inside of her cheek and kept walking, not allowing anyone to see her breath grow shallow. She hadn't known how to feel when she arrived the day before to find her uncle had reserved her a single dorm that were usually designated for seniors that wanted more privacy. Not having any suite mates and having never had many friends at home, she had found it difficult to connect to anyone when they had all already formed little groups hours earlier while she had been alone in her room.

"Avery," Palladium said as she walked with the bell. "Be careful, you're almost late."

"I'm sorry, _Professor_," Avery said with spite. She took a seat in the back and pulled her hair behind her right ear, exposing its pointed shape**(8)**.

* * *

After classes, Angel and her roommates were celebrating a fine first day. "We really ought to do something to celebrate," Angel said.

"Like what?" Kaida asked.

A look of pleasure took over Trend's eyes. "Shopping!"

"Wait," Angel stopped them. They looked at her. "First, we need a name, to commemorate this important point in history, because I feel that this year is going to be epic."

The other girls looked at one another. "How about Totally Amazing Confident Elite … what's a good word for K?" Trend asked.

"Killers," Cicada suggested.

"Too long," Emerald said.

"I've got it," Angel said. "Vixen."

"Cause we're all so foxy and cool," Trend said.

"And totally amazing confident elite K's," Cicada added.

* * *

Next time on Vixen:

There's a dance at Alfea that the boys of Red Fountain and the Witches of Cloud Tower are invited to, but not all goes smoothly for the girls of Vixen when they run into the Bux...

* * *

**(1) Kaida means "Little Dragon"**

**(2) Draco is Latin for Dragon **

**(3) You've seen _I Love Lucy_ I assume**

**(4) Cicada is _very_ liberal. Hopefully you'll begin to understand in later chapters of the story.**

**(5) Ebony is a dark wood**

**(6) Guess whose daughter... **

**(7) Avery means Elf Queen**

**(8) Can you guess which teacher she's related to?**

**(9) Song by the Lovin Spoonful**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked this first episode. Please, leave a review with some constructive criticism. Love ya! Also, as you read on, if you ever come across the name Vila, it's supposed to be Bryony, I changed it while waiting for a parent to return home so I could go to Target to buy Enchanted... Bryony means poisonous Climbing vine... just to let you know. **


	2. Episode 2: Send My Love to the Dancefloo

**Updated: 4/9/2011**

**Thanks to my reviewer, Joy-Lovely, and here's the next episode. Please, leave a review and tell me how I can improve, ask questions about anything because I will explain or tell you when it explains in the story, or even if you think anything is just plain a bad idea.**

**From now on, updates will come on Fridays (I have the first five episodes completed and the whole season planned out). **

* * *

Last time on Vixen:

Princess Angel of Sparks and Eraklyon arrived at Alfea for her first day of school and met her suitemates Kaida of Draco, Cicada of Insectus, Emerald of Jewel, and Trend of Popularis. After a day of classes, the girls decided to call themselves Vixen. At the same time, Ebony, Frosty, and Bryony, the Bux, settled into Cloud Tower for their second year and were not happy to find they had a roommate. Also at Alfea, another freshman fairy named Avery has already begun acting mean and spiteful towards the rest of the school for reasons unknown.

* * *

Episode 2: Send My Love To the Dancefloor **(3)**

The morning of the dance, Vixen went shopping again. Trend knew all the latest fashions, several which she had started, and was helping each of the girls with her dress… or at least, she was trying to. Angel already had a dress she was very confident with and Kaida was insisting that she wear a long, blue kimono, as was tradition in her family to wear to formal events. Emerald, she couldn't manage to wear any shade of green, all which would looked much better on her than the pale yellow dress she had picked out. And, Cicada was making a joke of the whole affair.

As they were walking, Emerald stopped when her eye suddenly spotted something in the window of a store. It was a silver silk gown that was strapless and simple, yet the little things, such as the position of the slit and the slanted, curved stripe that crossed across the stomach from the right to the left made it outstanding. It was an odd sensation for Emerald, as she usually didn't care much for fashion.

"Emerald, can you afford that store?" Kaida asked as the green-haired fairy ran inside. Emerald didn't hear Kaida, or just didn't listen, because by the time the girls were in the store, Emerald had stepped onto the automated dressing unit, and seconds later, she was wearing the gown.

"Wow, that is gorgeous on you," Angel said.

Emerald smiled brightly, but her smiled faded when Kaida repeated her concerns. Looking at the price, Emerald knew she couldn't afford it. "Maybe I can find a knock-off that will look almost as good," she said.

"No need," Trend said. "When I told you that yellow thing was not what you wanted, I had this in mind. This exact dress. Look at the designer label."

Emerald turned the price tag over to see the name Trend in fancy cursive writing and a posing silhouette of woman. She looked up at Trend, who was posing just like the silhouette. "That's right, honey," Trend said. "Designed by yours truly. Me!" Trend turned on the other three. "Now, for you three, as this is _my_ store…"

* * *

The three Bux were angrily sulking in the bedroom cutoff from the main room of their dorm. Griffin had made it a requirement for all freshmen and sophomore witches to attend the dance at Alfea. It was a tradition that had begun after the defeat of Baltor that the witches attended, and Griffin wanted to keep up good relations with her two old comrades. The Bux, as sophomores, found it appalling. It wasn't that they would have not attended, but the fact that it was a no-option event for them infuriated them.

"Do you think all the guys will want to dance with us again?" Ebony suddenly asked. The three were very pretty, but they were also very snotty and exclusive.

"Maybe you can snag an actual boyfriend this year," Bryony said with a snicker.

"Without using any love spells," Frosty added.

Ebony sneered, but nothing more.

"It's pitiful that we are stuck going to the dance," Frosty said spinning around in a desk chair. She suddenly stopped. "Which boys do you think will demand to dance with me?"

"Who cares?" Ebony asked. "Because twice as many will be after me."

Bryony rolled her green eyes. "You two have delusions of grandeur passed down from your parents."

"And you think that tons of the Red Fountain boys will be flocking to you?" Frosty asked.

"Enough will, I can assure you," she said.

* * *

The Vixen girls were all preparing for the dance. Each girl had a dress picked out for them especially by Trend and were playing with their hair and make-up. Kaida was in a modest blue dress that went to her knees and loose shoulders and had a square neck cut. She had her hair half up in a bun. Emerald, in the silver dress, curled her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. Angel was in a dress that was salmon on the top, laced in back, and with a turquoise skirt that was long and loose. Her hair had been straightened out and just had the very top layer pulled back into a clip. Cicada was in a an eggshell tube dress with a loose skirt that fell to her knees and had black lace on the bottom and top along with black embroidered flowers up the skirt. Her hair had been smoothed out and straightened. Finally, Trend was in a light green, very plain, form-fitting dress with a slit on one side up to her knee and crimped her hair. Despite the plainness, she looked fabulous.

They were ready just as the boys and witches arrived. All but Kaida raced down (Kaida wasn't the 'racing' type and someone had to lock up) and Cicada arrived first with Angel right behind her. Not paying enough attention, the two girls collided with one of the Red Fountain boys, causing all three of them to topple over.

Angel looked at the boy, as Cicada immediately jumped back to her feet, to see a familiar face. It was the son of her mother's best friend. Prince Brandon, Jr. of Solaria stood up, his blonde hair a little messier than she last remembered it. He bent forward and lent her a hand as well.

"You okay, Angel?" Brandon asked once she was back on her feet. She was surprised that he was smiling after the fall, but he looked like the fall hadn't fazed him at all. She could see the smile was in his brown eyes as well.

"Yeah," Angel said.

"She had you to cushion her, Brand," another familiar voice said with an unwavering cocky tone. Angel turned to look at Trine. Trine was the son of Diaspro and lived near the palace on Eraklyon, where Angel was quite often because her father was technically still the prince there. Trine had spiked dark blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and always wore a smirk.

"Hi," Emerald said looping an arm around Angel's right arm and Cicada's left. She smiled at the boys. "Who are we talking to, Angel?"

"Oh, these are Prince Brandon and Trine," Angel began introductions. "Guys, these are Emerald and Cicada."

"Hey, Angi, forgot someone," a voice said behind her. She turned her head to see two more boys she knew. She untangled herself Emerald and gave one of them a hug.

"Hey, Mech, how was your first week?" she asked a rather thin boy with brown hair and glasses over his aqua eyes.

Mech shrugged. "It could have gone better," he said. "I really don't like my squad."

"Hi, Angi," the other boy said. He stood the tallest of the boys, had dark skin, close to black hair, and dark eyes. He, like Trine, wore a cocky smile.

"Hello, Charm," Angel said. She turned to her suitemates. "These are Prince Charm of Tides and Mech. Mech is totally awesome and cool."

"You're probably the only person who has ever said that about him," Trine said. Angel retaliated with a quick jab at him.

"Hey, you three," the girls turned to see Trend dragging the male version of her over to them. "This is my brother, Marvel. Marvel, these are Angel, Cicada, Emerald, and… where's Kaida?"

"Who knows," Cicada said getting on her toes, but unable to see the girl.

* * *

Kaida, it turned out, had stumbled into a not so good situation. She turned into the main hall and was pushed from behind right into Frosty, causing the ice witch to face plant. Immediately, Frosty jumped to her feet and stared down at Kaida.

"Who do you think you are?" Frosty yelled.

"I'm sorry," Kaida said taking a step back, only to find that Bryony and Ebony were behind her. "I didn't mean to. Someone pushed me."

"Stupid freshmen," Frosty sneered.

"Since we are more educated than she is, maybe we should teach her a lesson," Bryony suggested. "It would be the right thing to do."

"You're absolutely correct, Bryony," Frosty said. Before Kaida could respond, the three witches and she were suddenly out in the quad. The witches were all dressed for fighting.

"Transform, fairy, so that we can say we gave you a chance," Ebony said.

Kaida hesitated, but when Frosty took a step toward her, Kaida yelled and transformed. She wore a golden kimono with red trimmings and red flats while her hair was pulled into a tight bun.

"Take a Frost Bite!" Frosty yelled. A stream of cold flew at Kaida from Frosty's hand. Kaida dodged then turned and returned fire with small, brightly colored fireworks**(1)**.

* * *

"Oh dear," Emerald said as the music began. The other three Vixen members turned the direction she was facing to see Kaida and the Bux fighting outside.

"We have to help," Cicada said. She began to lead the Vixen out.

"We'll, uh, be right back," Angel said to the boys.

"Leave her alone," Trend demanded when they got outside.

The Bux looked at the girls. "What are you freshmen going to do about it?" Bryony asked.

"Let's show them," Angel yelled throwing her hand in the air. "Let's go Vixen!"

Each girl transformed quickly. Emerald, the first finished, had green boots up to her knees, a pleated green skirt, cropped green halter, wings made of emerald, and her hair down and wavy. Cicada had brown sleeves, a brown tube tunic with a white belt, white leggings and four white sheet ribbons, brown sandals, a beetle shell over her wings, and her hair gained a lot of volume while two antennae grew from her forehead. Trend wore a light green toga shirt with a bubble skirt, strappy green sandals, and her hair curled and she had a small green tiara. Finally, Angel was in a sleeveless light blue dress with matching platform ankle boots, her air in a messy bun, and a white tiara much like her mother's tiara.

"Now get away from her," Emerald yelled and shot large green energy blasts at each of the witches. The Bux managed to dodge those, but Trend caught Ebony and Bryony's legs with golden ribbons. Cicada shot a web at Frosty, wrapping the ice witch in a sticky substance.

Angel shot a fireball at Ebony, knocking the girl to the ground. Bryony, however, had grabbed the ribbon around her ankle and dripped down a poison, shocking Trend, therefore releasing herself. Cicada tried to capture Bryony like she had Frosty, but missed. Suddenly, Bryony was right in front of her and dug her nails into Cicada's arms causing Cicada to yell loudly. Cicada then fell to her knees, then slumped the ground, unable to move.

"I'm paralyzed!" she yelled. "Be careful!"

By this time, Frosty had escaped the webbing. She flew at Emerald, but was knocked from the sky by Kaida's fireworks. Distracted, but not more than a foot from Emerald, Emerald took the opening and shot her with a green energy blast, binding her arms to her sides with emerald.

Finally, Angel faced off with Bryony. The girls each shot an attack at the other. Angel's fireball destroyed Bryony's attack and continued at the poison witch. Knocked to the ground, Kaida, Emerald, Angel, and Trend surrounded her. They each shot an attack, knocking her out.

"Who's teaching who now?" Kaida snapped at the Bux as Trend and Emerald helped Cicada to her feet. The poison wore off when Bryony passed out, but Cicada was still shaky.

"Let's get back inside," Angel said looking into the windows. "It looks like the party is really picking up."

The five quickly raced back inside and returned to their human forms and each looking just as beautiful as if they hadn't just fought against three witches. As soon as they walked in, they spotted the boys they had been hoping to dance with, each dancing with different fairies in the middle of the room.

It only took a second before a very handsome Red Fountain senior approached and asked Trend to dance, leaving a guy not far crestfallen as he had been approaching Trend as well.

"I'm sorry," Kaida said. "If it hadn't been for me, you girls would have someone to dance with."

"Who says I don't?" Cicada asked and pulled Kaida onto the floor, forcing the shorter girl into sort of tango. After another second, Emerald was asked by another boy to dance, leaving Angel alone just a few steps into the room.

"Didn't think you'd be alone tonight," she heard a voice behind her. She turned to see Brandon smiling at her. She smiled back quickly, politely.

"I, well, I got distracted and well, yeah…" she said.

Brandon bowed slightly and asked, "Well, then, may I have this dance, Princess?"

Angel smiled at him. "Of course," she said taking the hand he offered her.

The two walked onto the floor just as a slow song began. Angel smiled at Brandon as he took her waist and she rested her arms on his shoulders. They began to sway to the music.

* * *

Toward the end of the dance, three shaken witches stumbled into the hall. Frosty looked around and narrowed her eyes at Vixen, but didn't try to attack, knowing that it would land her in detention with Griffin for the next year.

"Have a run-in with a troll there, Ebony?" Trine asked.**(2)**

"And let it do your hair and make-up?" Charm added on, each laughing.

"Shut-up," Ebony snapped. She looked down at her outfit. "I'm still sticky."

"We need to get back at them," Bryony said to Frosty.

"Oh, we will," Frosty said. "And next time, we'll be ready for whatever they try to throw at us."

* * *

Next time on Vixen:

The girls have to listen to the Voice of Nature for a class assignment, but what happens when an earthquake disrupts them?

* * *

**(1) Kaida's power source is the Dragon Spark (as in a spark from the Dragon Fire, as she is from a moon of Sparks)**

**(2) We eventually learn that these two have a history and possibly a future...**

**(3) Song by Cobrastarship**


	3. Episode 3: Grasslands Chant

**Updated: 4/9/2011**

* * *

Previously on Vixen:

We met the girls of Alfea and Cloud Tower for the new year. As the dance approached, Trend helped the Vixen girls get ready, while the Bux moaned about being forced to go to the dance. As Angel, Emerald, Cicada, and Trend were meeting some of the Red Fountain boys, Kaida accidentally ran into the Bux, who dragged her into a fight. Seeing the unfair fight through a window, Vixen ran out and helped Kaida beat the Bux. In the end, Angel and Prince Brandon, Jr. of Solaria danced the whole night.

* * *

Episode 3: Grasslands Chant **(4)**

Classes were going well for the girls of Vixen. After another day in Wizgiz's class, all the class had the ability to do their hair as Avery had the first day of class. Palladium spent most of the first few weeks talking about the Voice of Nature**(1)** and how to listen to it. It quickly became apparent that Kaida took the best, most thorough notes in the group while Cicada's method of learning seemed to be remember the jokes she made about everything the teachers said. She had already gotten more than a few warnings from Griselda.

Avery was still as snobby as the first day. She rarely talked to any of the girls, always ignored the teachers, and could often be seen frowning. One girl claimed that she had seen Avery crying one afternoon. Avery's response was the turn the girl's golden locks puce green with a spell that took Faragonda to lift.

"Don't forget, girls, your nature practical tomorrow is graded," Palladium reminded his class a little before the bell rang. "I suggest that you practice tonight listening to plants and don't forget to dress appropriately as we will be in the swamp."

"Eww," a few girls grumbled as they walked out.

"What's the point of this exercise?" Avery asked.

"To learn that not everything has to be solved with Magic," Palladium said. Avery laughed that off.

Palladium frowned when the bell rang and began to mumble to himself, "Please, Avery won't be a problem. She'll be a joy in class and a powerful fairy for Alfea to brag about. Brother-in-laws."

"Why listen to plants when I understand bugs?" Cicada asked as Vixen headed back to their suite. "Wherever we need to get to, the worlds little critters can guide me."

"What about underwater?" Kaida asked as they entered their room.

"Nature can't guide us underwater either," Cicada reminded the short fairy.

"Well, I've been studying the theory of the Voice of Nature that Palladium told us about," Kaida said. "And, I think that this will be an easy examination."

"Um, how to in theory makes it seem a lot easier than it really is in practice," Angel said. "Maybe Palladium's right and we should go out tonight and practice."

"Let me guess," Trend said. "You'd like the Voice of Nature give you the quickest route straight to Prince Brandon's bedroom?"

"It was just a dance," Angel said as her cheeks turned red.

"Followed by another dance and another dance," Emerald said. "And, all the way to the end of the dance you two were in one another's arms."

"Just as long as the Voice of Nature keeps us as far away from Cloud Tower and those three witches as possible," Kaida said.

"Well, if you don't practice tonight, it won't lead you anywhere, Kaida," Cicada said. "Luckily, you'll be in my group and this will be my practical to conquer."

"Won't listening to bugs be cheating?" Trend asked looking up from painting her nails.

"No," Cicada claimed. "It's a completely natural ability of mine and bugs are natural. Therefore, they are a form of the voice of nature."

"Do you happen to have any bug repellant?" Kaida asked looking at Angel, Trend, and Emerald.

Cicada's jaw dropped. "That is insulting, Kaida," she said. "If you want the bugs to stay off you, just ask me and I'll tell them."

The next day, the girls followed Palladium to the swamp area. He handed out maps to each of the groups. "Remember, girls, this isn't a race. If you listen to the Voice of Nature, it will tell you where to go. I'll be waiting for you at the finishing point."

"Which way, Cicada?" Trend asked. Most of the other girls were either trying to concentrate on the 'Voice' or complaining about the assignment. Only the purple-haired elf fairy had begun, and apparently she was in a group by herself.

"Um…" Cicada looked around and approached the swampy water, bending forward to get close to a dragonfly. Cicada's antennae grew out of her hair as she was close to the dragonfly. "This way," Cicada began walking as the dragonfly took off.

Angel frowned. "This doesn't seem right," she said catching up to Cicada. "I mean, your powers allow you to communicate with insects. That's not what Palladium meant when he said you have to listen to the Voice of Nature. He meant the plants and atmosphere. Not animals or insects."

Cicada sighed and turned to Angel. "Can you hear the Voice of Nature? Cause the only voices I hear are our classmates and the bugs."

"The voice isn't actually a voice," Kaida said. "Professor Palladium described it as an internal feeling rather than an actual noise."

"For full points, we really should try to do this on our own," Emerald agreed. "Not with insect guides."

Cicada sighed. "Okay, who's got a 'feeling'?"

Angel looked at the map Palladium had given her. "Well, Palladium will be on the other side of this plateau, so we should start that way and trust nature will lead us to him safely."

The five girls of Vixen began in the direction of Palladium and quickly came to a dirt path. Following the path, it soon came to a fork in the road. One road led into a flower field to the left of the plateau and the other into a jungle like area of the swamp to the right. Four of the girls began left, but Trend didn't.

"I don't trust that way," Trend said. The other girls all turned to her.

"Um, pretty flower field versus dark, dank swamp," Emerald said indicating to each in turn. "What's not to like about this part?"

"It's just, trust me," Trend said. "The colors clash really badly, and they all fit together in the swamp."

The other girls looked at one another. "Does anyone else have any actual feelings, or just Trend?" Angel asked.

Trend was alone, but since no one had a bad feeling about the swamp (just that it was gross), they chose the right path. They noticed the next group behind them went into the flower field. Trend, however, insisted that they had made the correct choice, and it wasn't long before the swamp dried up and they were walking through a peaceful, melody-filled forest. The girls all agreed that the rays of sun shining down through the trees made the forest more beautiful than the field of flowers and they took a five minute break to just enjoy the scenery before continuing on.

Avery was one turn away from finishing the practical when she stopped. The ground beneath her feet was rumbling slightly and she knew something wasn't right. She took a few more steps forward before stopping again. The Voice of Nature was telling her that she had made all the right choices, but also that something was not right. Something was disturbing the area, and Avery had the choice of finishing the practical and doing the right thing by saving the other girls from whatever was headed their way.

With a deep sigh, Avery turned around and began heading back down a different path than she had taken to where she could head off the rest of her classmates and keep them from getting hurt, knowing they all probably took the easy route rather than try.

When the Vixen girls came to another fork in the road, Trend's connection to nature seemed to have been severed. This time, Emerald's gut was giving her a feeling. To the left was a pasture that went on as far as the eye could see, and all green. The right was back into swamp area.

"That pasture is so green I might get sick," Emerald said.

"You might get lost in it and we would never find you again," Cicada said.

"Shut up," Emerald said heading back into the swamp. "I know this is the way we're supposed to go."

The swamp didn't last long and soon the girls were in an open field with its fair share of colors aside from green. They could see the foot of the plateau from where they left the forest.

"Look," Cicada said pointing at the center of the plateau. "There's a cave there that might lead right through the whole plateau. We won't have to go up or around it, but straight through."

"Or it could be a dead end and dangerous," Kaida said giving Cicada a stare. "Professor Palladium isn't stupid. He wouldn't have that there if that was the correct way. I say we go around."

"Me too," Angel said. "But to the left."

"That's three times as far," Emerald said pointing to the left.

"Yeah, but I have this feeling like it's the correst way," Angel said. The other four looked at one another.

"Your feelings had better be correct," Cicada said. "I don't know about you, but I don't have the best record for grades and I could really use this large grade as an A."

Angel looked at her friends. "Trust me."

They began forward again. However, they all felt the ground when it began to shake. They weren't more than ten feet away from the plateau, which began to crack at the top.

"Run!" They all began running straight to the left of the rock structure. Once they were about twenty feet clear of the plateau, they turned to see the damage done. The far side, where they would have been if they took the right path, was completely covered in large boulders as the entire right side of the plateau had collapsed.

"We might have been there," Kaida said, her eyes wide.

"Wait," Cicada said, closing her eyes. Several insects were around her head. "Some of the other girls fell into cracks and ravines that the earthquake created behind us. We have to go back and save them."

"Tell the little critters to lead the way," Trend said.

Cicada in the lead, the Vixen girls ran through a meadow until they came upon a crack in the ground. Looking down into the crevice, the sides were too steep to climb and most of the class had fallen inside, landing on the bottom. Those that hadn't were hanging on the edge. All but Avery, who was helping a brunette back onto stable ground.

"Let's get them out of there," Angel yelled and kneeled to help another girl whose grip was slipping off the edge. The other four followed and helped the last of the girls on the edge up.

"How do we get them out of the crevice?" Angel asked looking down at the girls stuck in the newly formed crack in the earth.

"Uh, they transform and fly out," Avery said. "That's not difficult to figure out, _Princess_."

"That's against the rules of the exam," Kaida said. "The most logical solution for this is to send someone not inured down there who can help boost everyone injured up so we can pull them out. Then, that person will have an easier time climbing out."

"It would have to be someone tall," Cicada said, her eyes landing on Trend. Slowly, the rest of the girls looked at her.

"Wait, me?"

"You are the tallest," Emerald said, glad to be just an inch shorter.

"And you weren't hurt when the earth tried to eat us," another girl said, cradling a wrist.

Trend sighed, but allowed the others to lower her in, where she was able to help boost all the girls that had gotten hurt in some way or another when the earthquake hit. Once all the girls were safe again, Trend climbed as far as she could up, which was about a foot and a half, before they were able tolower Angel to grab Trend's wrists and then, with Emerald and Cicada holding one of Angel's legs and Kaida and another girl on her other leg, they pulled the two princesses to safety.

"I say we all go in together," the girl Angel had first pulled out suggested once Angel and Trend had had a breather. "And we can tell Palladium what happened."

"I like that," Emerald said.

"Teamwork is better than working alone, huh, Avery," Trend said smiling. However, there was no reply. "Avery?"

"She ran off to finish first," Angel said, insulted.

"I hope she gets what coming to her," Kaida said crossing her arms as the class of girls began to finish the practical field exercise.

"Look over there," Trend pointed out to Cicada. "The cave entrance collapsed. We would have gotten stuck in there."

"And these girls would all be stuck in that pit," Cicada said looking at the girls. "I think we made the correct choice."

"Congratulations," Palladium said when they finished. "A special bonus to the Vixen girls, making every correct choice and turning back to help others out of danger. You girls got a full grade. And, the rest of you girls, to cure the itch from the flowers, see me later."

"Wonder why Avery's sulking," Emerald whispered to Cicada.

* * *

As the class went back to Alfea, most of the girls desperately needing a shower, a dark figure watched them from the top of the plateau. Defeating the freshmen class of the fairy school should have been easier than easy, yet someone they were all fine, just a few bumps and bruises, and itching for the girls who had gone through the flower field.

"That better not be all you have, Gaea**(2)**," a voice of a man said.

"I have better, Nethuns**(3)**," Gaea said. She turned to look at the man, her mud brown hair flying as she spun. "That was just a warning."

"Not much of a warning, if you ask me," Nethuns replied stroking his blue goatee before turning into water and rushing down the side of the plateau.

"It will only get better from here," Gaea said to herself. She took a deep breath and shot into the earth.

* * *

Next time on Vixen:

After a test, Angel, Trend, and Cicada go to Magix to shop away their woes of doing poorly. However, the Bux lead the three into a trap and the girls have to fight their way out. Will they escape unharmed?

* * *

**(1) Like in episode four (I believe) of the Winx Club.**

**(2) Alternate spelling of Gaia, the Greek mother earth.**

**(3) The Etruscan god of wells and water.**

**(4) Song from Lion King on Broadway**

**Once again, I'm begging for reviews and constructive criticism. **


	4. Episode 4: Bad Day

**Updated: 4/9/2011**

* * *

Previouly on Vixen:

Palladium took the girls to a swamp for their first nature practical. Trusting their instincts, the girls of Vixen were able to avoid any danger and saw some amazing scenery in the area. However, when an earthquake struck the area, the girls backtracked to help save their fellow classmates. As the girls all finished together, a dark figure by the name of Gaea watched them from above.

* * *

Episode 4: Bad Day **(2)**

"Okay girls, you have to know when to use and when not to use your Winx," Griselda said passing out a surprise exam **(3)**. All the girls groaned as they were handed a packet of papers. "This should be simple. Just a yes or a no for each situation."

Each of the girls looked down at her paper. Cicada began racing through the test, marking yes for every example, assuming that it was either ungraded or just a practice one to see where each of the girls were. Kaida was carefully considering every question, trying to remember if Griselda had yet mentioned it. Emerald guessed to the best of her knowledge, feeling very strongly that she was getting most of them correct. Trend answered the questions she knew, or had a good idea about, before randomly guessing the rest.

Angel, however, couldn't concentrate. Every time she read a possible question, she somehow pictured herself in it. Your houseguests are bored and ask for you to perform some magic tricks. Angel saw herself transforming and tossing around fireballs while a crowd gazed in awe. Front and center sat Brandon, mesmerized by the show Angel was putting on. A terrible evil has risen and attacks you in the park. This time, just as she was getting ready to transform, Brandon took her shoulders and told her not to, he didn't want her to get hurt and he'd defeat the evil being.

And as all her thoughts had been on Brandon lately, she wanted to do all she could to please him. She began marking down answers as to how it pleased Brandon in her mind.

"Time is up!" Griselda announced suddenly. "Please, everyone pass forward your tests and then you may be off to lunch. Do not forget that you are returning here after lunch."

"How do you think you did?" Emerald asked the girls as they sat down for lunch. "I found most of the questions had obvious answers. Most were no."

"Most?" Cicada sighed. "I just put yes for all of them because it was easier."

"In other words, you didn't try," Kaida said.

"Why should I?" Cicada asked. Kaida, Trend, and Emerald all sighed in annoyance. Angel was staring off out the window.

"Angel!" Trend called the girl's attention when the rest of the girls were getting ready to go back to class. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Angel said, confused. "Why?"

"You didn't even start your lunch," Trend pointed out.

"Oh, well, I'm not that hungry," Angel said pushing it away from her. "I'll eat later. How about we go to Magix after class for a quick round of shopping and dinner."

"Sounds like a plan," Trend agreed.

"I agree," Cicada said. "I need to pick up Glee's CD that came out yesterday. I only heard one song, but if the rest are as good, then it's all good."

"It's a really good CD," Angel said. "I have it."

"When did you get it?" Cicada asked.

"The other day in the mail," Angel said. "Glee is a friend. I heard all the songs before she even recorded them."

"Comes with the pleasure of being a princess?" Emerald asked.

"Not really," Angel said. "Her mother is friends with my mother. Her father is, well, actually our dads rather don't really get along, but, yeah, she's a family friend."

* * *

"I am not impressed," Griselda said handing back the graded quizzes. "Never in all my years as an instructor here has this quiz been received with so much… you girls have really got to start putting your minds to your studies and less to your clothes."

"But, Miss Griselda, I have to think about clothes," Trend said throwing her hand up. "I design them for all the most important people in all the realms for the most important events."

Griselda gave her a stern look. "You did better than some of the class," Griselda said slamming Trend's test on her desk. It read **75/100**. Griselda continued on. "Good job, Kaida, highest grade in the class but you could still use improvement. You as well, Emerald, but still better than most. As for you, Cicada, believe it or not, you should not use your Winx at all points of your life." The class laughed. Griselda then slammed Angel's paper on her desk. "I am _very_ disappointed in this, Angel." Angel looked down to see a big, fat **0**. "And I'm sure your parents would be ashamed as well.

* * *

As soon as classes had ended, Trend and Cicada rushed to their suite to get ready for their trip to Magix. When they were standing ready in the main room of their suite, Emerald, Kaida, and Angel finally walked in.

"What are you two off to do?" Kaida asked. "You both need to study. Griselda's test made that much obvious."

"Shop now, study later," Trend said. "That's the rule I've always lived by and it has worked thus far. Now, come on, Angel. Let's go."

"I really think I should study," Angel said slowly.

"Um, not with that frown on your face," Cicada said. "We'll go to town and relax for a bit, and then you can study when we get back."

"You'll find it much easier to study if you relax for a little," Trend said.

Angel smiled. "You're right." She scooped up her purse and went with Trend and Cicada out the door.

"Do you think they will ever learn?" Emerald asked.

"My analysis says no," Kaida replied as she sat down and pulled out her notes.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Bux were out on the town as well. They were just about to walk into their favorite club when they spotted the three Vixen girls walking away from a small outdoor coffee shop, Stardust**(1)**.

"We owe them for humiliating us," Frosty said in a growl.

Bryony smiled. "I have an idea." The poison witch then sank down, turning into a green snake. She slithered unnoticed toward the three fairies and followed them, listening to their conversation.

"I can't tell you how thrilled my parents would be if I began to date Brandon, I mean, not that he would be at all interested in me," Angel said and took a sip of her drink.

"Sure he is," Cicada said. "He did wait for you to dance."

"And, you have to admit, that boy is a hottie," Trend said. "He's got to be on some most desirable bachelor list, right?"

"I don't know," Angel said. She sighed. "Maybe I'll call him sometime."

"Do it," Trend said. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Well, he could think Angel is being creepy and decide he doesn't want to have anything to do with her," Cicada said. Trend hit her arm for that. Bryony, however, had all she needed. She returned to the other two Bux and returned into her human form.

"That Angel girl has a crush on Prince Brandon of Solaria," she announced.

"Perfect," Frosty said. She quickly cast a spell on Ebony so that Ebony suddenly looked just like Brandon.

"Hey," Ebony cried. "Why do I have to be the guy?"

"Because Brandon's not your type," Bryony said. She cast a spell so that Ebony's voice resembled Brandon's.

"Come along, 'Brandon'," Frosty said with a wink. The two disappeared and reappeared in an alley further down the road, ahead of the three Vixen girls. They walked out and began down the road.

Angel, Trend, and Cicada suddenly noticed 'Brandon' and Frosty headed toward them. They jumped to the side and looked on. Cicada took notice that Angel's jaw had fallen and took the time to push it up.

"Are you sure you don't mind cutting our date short to catch Bryony and Ebony at Warped Senses?" Frosty asked rubbing her nose close to Brandon's ear.

"Not at all," Brandon replied stroking Frosty's chin and looking deep into her eyes. Angel began to fume. He was supposed to look at her only with those eyes, not at other girls and definitely not at Frosty. "After all, one day you will be my Ice Queen."

As soon as they were out of hearing range the three girls stepped back onto the sidewalk. "She must have done something to him," Trend said.

"Love potion," Cicada said. She noticed the down look in Angel's eyes. "There is no way that Brandon really likes her. He must be under a spell, Angi. And to prove it, we'll follow them."

"We will?" Trend asked.

"Yes," Cicada said and grabbed Angel's wrist, dragging her to follow the couple.

As soon as Frosty and Ebony arrived back at the club, Ebony changed back into herself. The two walked in and up to Bryony. "Spread the word that three fairies are about to come in here and we want to teach them a lesson on witches and why we're not to be messed with."

"Already have been," Bryony said.

When Cicada opened the door and walked in, she was surprised to see that the entire club was filled from end to end with witches. Right in the center sat the Bux, and no Brandon.

"Alright, what have you done to Prince Brandon?" Trend yelled when the door closed behind her.

The witches from end to end began to laugh. "You mean me?" Ebony asked turning into Brandon for a moment, and then back. "Stupid fairies can't tell the difference between a witch and a hero."

"You tricked us?" Angel questioned, then yelled, "You wanted us to follow you! Why?"

"This is why!" Frosty yelled shooting ice at the three of them. They all dodged.

"You're stuck in here, so you might as well submit," Bryony said with a snicker.

"Not happening," Angel yelled. "Come on, girls, let's go Vixen!"

The three girls transformed, but were terribly outnumbered. As soon as they transformed, so did the witches. Cicada and Trend began using their attacks to capture the witches, trying to even the score, but were having little success. Angel, however, was focusing on attacking the Bux, throwing fireballs that were either deflected or iced out. Very soon, the three fairies were out of options and didn't know how to escape or continue attacking.

"What kind of poison do I want to use?" Bryony questioned. "Paralyzing? No, not painful enough. How about something slow so that they have to rush to the hospital and get an antidote… If they make it."

"How about this," Angel yelled and threw her strongest attack at Bryony, throwing the witch of poisons back, over the bar. Angel then turned and threw fireballs, clearing a path to the door. As soon as a path was cleared, the girls flew to the door, and out of the club, onto the street. They landed at several pairs of male feet and looked up to see four Red Fountain boys, including a very cute, and not in love with Frosty, Prince Brandon.

"What's wrong?" Prince Marvel, Trend's brother asked helping Trend to her feet.

"Witches attacking us," Cicada said and turned as witches poured out of the club after the fairies.

Prince Charm rolled his eyes as the witches advanced on the girls. He held up his hand and an invisible shield formed, blocking the witches from getting through. "This stops now!" he yelled. He looked at the three Vixen girls. "Transform back to your human forms. I expect you witches to power down as well."

The three fairies listened and stood in their human forms, hiding behind the guys. The witches all returned to their street clothes and reentered the restaurant. The Bux were the last to do so, shooting glares at the three fairies.

"Hiding behind boys, how noble of you," Ebony sneered.

"Feeling lonely?" Trine asked. "I'm sure you've got plenty of love spells left in your little storage, Eb."

"Don't talk to me, Trine," Ebony said before turning into the club behind Frosty and Bryony.

"How'd you get mixed up in that?" Brandon asked looking at Angel.

"Oh, it was a mistake on our parts," Angel said throwing a hand behind her head and forcing out a laugh. "We thought they said they were going to warp senses, as in actual people's senses, not going _to_ Warped Senses, the club. Really, just an innocent mistake, but once we were in there they attacked."

"Well, we were just heading back to Red Fountain," Marvel said. "Would you girls like us to give you rides back to Alfea?"

"We'd love it," Cicada said staring up at the handsome prince with her dark eyes.

Not more than fifteen minutes later, the boys were dropping the girls off at Alfea. Trend was the first to jump off of Trine's leva-bike as he enjoyed performing tricks and Trend almost fell off several times. Cicada climbed off Marvel's bike, still smiling up at the grey-eyed, male form of Trend. Finally, Angel climbed off the back of Brandon's bike, a bit reluctantly, and smiled at the Solarian prince.

"Nice seeing you again," Angel said. "Many thanks for helping us out."

"Hey, I was the one who helped you," Charm reminded her.

"I'll call you sometime and we can get together for lunch, okay?" Brandon asked.

"That'd be great," Angel said.

As soon as the boys were gone, Trend crossed her arms. "We have to pay those three back some how."

Cicada smiled. "Leave that to me," she said and her antennae grew from her hair.

Later that night, when the Bux returned to Cloud Tower, Ebony opened the door to their room and screamed. It was only seconds after she opened her mouth screaming that she was spitting out bugs. "Those stupid fairies!" Frosty yelled, ending with the same result as Ebony. Inside their room, the only area not crawling with bugs was their roommate's quarters.

* * *

Next time on Vixen:

The girls of Vixen head over to Red Fountain for a picnic with the specialists. However, before their day can be completed, Gaea attacks the group and it seems she may be stronger than Vixen. Can Angel and the girls defeat this new evil?

* * *

**(1) Stardust... Starbucks... yeah.**

**(2) Song by Daniel Powter**

**(3) These are usually referred to as pop quizzes, I know.**


	5. Episode 5: Low

**Updated: 4/9/2011**

**Sorry if it took a while to get this chapter up. Please review, I beg of you.**

* * *

Previously on Vixen:

During an exam, the girls of Vixen proved that they had the ability to listen to the Voice of Nature and enough heart to help classmates when an earthquake struck. The causes of this earthquake seem to be a mysterious woman by the name of Gaea.

* * *

Episode 5: Low **(1)**

Upon a Saturday afternoon, the fairies of Alfea were all having fun and enjoying the bright sunshine and warm weather. It was so bright and nice so early that the girls of Vixen decided to head over to Red Fountain on foot. After slipping into comfortable, yet fashionable walking shoes, the five girls headed out.

"So, let me get this straight," Emerald said as they headed out the gates of Alfea. "We're meeting three princes, and a duke."

"Actually, Trine's not officially a duke as long as his father is alive," Angel said. "So, he's just a really rich kid."

"A cute rich kid that needs to learn to drive a levabike," Trend said.

"And you forgot about Mech," Angel said.

"And, how do you know them all, again?" Kaida asked.

"Well, I know Trine because his family is part of the royal court in Eraklyon," Angel said. "And, I know Charm, Mech, and Brandon because our parents are all friends."

"I didn't know anyone from any realm but the Jewel realm before I came here," Emerald said. "We don't travel too often and it's not exactly a popular destination for travelers."

"Why not?" Trend asked.

"Volcanoes, hostile natives, and the fact that the suns never go down are just a few of the reasons," Kaida said.

"Hostile natives?" Emerald asked, giving Kaida a glare.

"You know too much, Kaida," Cicada said throwing an arm around her. "Sometimes it's better to not know everything."

"I highly doubt that," Kaida said throwing Cicada's arm off her. "If you know what you're going into, you can't be caught by surprise."

"Hostile natives?" Emerald repeated, a bit louder.

"I personally enjoy a surprise here or there," Cicada said with a wink.

Kaida shook her head and refused to admit that a surprise could be fun. Though, she did apologize to Emerald, stating that it was a stereotype that Emerald didn't fall under.

* * *

"Hey, you're here," Mech was the first of the boys to see the girls when they reached Red Fountain. Mech was dragging several boxes of equipment back to the equipment shed when they arrived.

"Your turn to put away the toys?" Cicada asked.

"Uh, not exactly," Mech said. "It kind of just always falls on my shoulders. My team leader isn't exactly what you would call fair when it comes to assigning jobs."

"Let us help, then," Trend said. She went to lift a box, but collapsed under its weight. The other four Vixen girls giggled, but nothing more as Emerald lifted it off Trend. Trend laughed, stood, and helped Emerald to carry the box. Cicada and Kaida grabbed the smallest box, and Angel helped Mech to carry the largest box.

"Look who Mech found," Trine said nodding his head toward the Vixen girls and Mech as they approached from the equipment storage shed.

"About time you girls got here," Prince Charm said. "I was about to head to Magix without you. What did you do, walk here?"

"That is exactly what we did," Angel said and pointed at her shoes.

"You girls are ridiculous," Trine said. "So, who has the pleasure of riding with me this time?"

"Pleasure?" Trend asked. "Riding with you is anything but pleasure." Trine frowned, but not for long as Trend threw a smile his way.

"Actually, I was thinking it would be nice to just grab a lunch from the kitchen and take a picnic near the lake," Brandon said before people coupled off.

"How romantic," Cicada said sarcastically. "So, any of you guys like speeding?"

"He certainly does," Trend said pointing at Trine.

"I like Brandon's idea," Angel said.

"Idea or…" Cicada winked.

"No, seriously," Angel said. "It'll be a great way to enjoy this perfect weather. The weather is going to go away. Magix won't. You agree with me, right Trine?"

Trine ground his teeth. "Do I have to, Princess?" Angel nodded. "Then yes."

Mech got a laugh out of Angel forcing Trine to bend to her every whim as she was his princess and he had orders from the king to protect and please Angel. Trine shot Mech a nasty look before claiming that he was getting the food. Charm, Cicada, and Emerald joined him while the others waited.

"So, have any trouble since I last saw you?" Brandon asked Angel. Angel blushed, but shook her head no. "That's good. Celeste**(2) **laughed when I told her what happened."

"You told Celeste?" Angel asked. "Now I'm never going to live it down."

"Like Trine and Charm would let you," Brandon said with a smile.

Angel looked into his brown eyes and smiled even through the embarrassment that her best friend since she was young now knew what had happened with the Bux just a week earlier. "I guess you're right."

* * *

About half an hour later found the ten students near a lake just behind Red Fountain eating and having a good time. After a while, Cicada began doing impressions. After perfectly nailing Griselda, Saladin, and Griffin impressions, she went for a slightly harder one. She used her magic to make her hair grow longer, and a little smoother, then began strutting around, swinging her hips and twirling a strand of hair. "Oh, boo hoo, why aren't there hordes of boys chasing after me?"

The group began to laugh and correctly guessed that she was playing Ebony. "Yeah, except I doubt Ebony knows what the word 'horde' means," Trine said.

"You'd know," Marvel said. "After all that 'conversing' you two did last year."

"I'm not sure how much conversing they did with their tongues in one another's mouths," Charm said.

"What's this?" Angel asked.

"Trine and Ebony were an item last year," Brandon said.

"Trine was obsessed with her," Charm said.

"She had me under a love spell," Trine defended.

"So you claim," Marvel said.

"Well, obviously," Emerald said. "What intelligent reason would one have for actually wanting to date her?"

"I'm more interested in why Trine and not one of you other three?" Trend said pointing at the three princes.

"Put a prince under a love spell?" Kaida asked. "What better way to get expelled?"

"I'm thinking the Bux can imagine a way or two to be expelled that have nothing to do with love spells," Brandon said.

"Killing fairy princesses wouldn't happen to be at the top of that list, would it?" Trend asked.

"Why restrict themselves to princesses when there is a whole school of fairies?" Emerald asked.

As the picnic continued, a woman with mud colored hair and brown clothes narrowed her eyes at the group. She recognized the five girls as the ones that saved the rest of their class from her earthquakes a few weeks earlier. This time, she wouldn't just make the earth crack under their feet.

"Fairies, always thinking that they're absolutely perfect," Gaea said stepping out from behind a tree. The students all stopped, stood, and looked at her. "Prepare to meet your doom!"

With that, the ground began to shake and everyone fell to his or her knees. Charm was the first one back on his feet and floating just off the ground. "Who are you and what is your deal against us?"

"They call me Gaea and I despise the three schools of Magix for not allowing those of under classes, no matter how strong they may be, to attend their elitist schools." Gaea yelled and rocks flew through the air at Charm, knocking him back to the shaking ground.

"Come on, girls," Angel yelled pushing herself to her feet. "I'd say it is time to go Vixen!"

Each of the girls transformed and flew in the air in a semi circle around Gaea. "I don't know what schools you're referring to, but I highly doubt that you could be referring to Alfea," Cicada said. "I am, by no means, in the upper classes, but I got in."

Gaea threw her hands up, and pillars of Earth shot up under each of the fairies. Angel, Kaida, and Emerald were each able to dodge, while Trend and Cicada were both hit.

"Bad move," Angel said with her teeth gritted. She shot a few fireballs at Gaea, but Gaea blocked each with a clump of dirt.

"You know, maybe green is your color," Emerald yelled, and emerald spears flew at the earth manipulator. Gaea dodged those by disappearing into the ground.

"Where'd she go?" Trend asked, picking herself off the ground where she had fallen.

"Right here," Gaea's voice was right behind her, and the woman appeared in the pillar of earth that had first taken the fashion fairy out. Gaea grabbed Trend's arms from behind and pulled the fairy back so that only her head was free from the dirt.

"I'll get you out," Cicada said. Suddenly, Trend could feel insects crawling all around in the dirt she was trapped in.

"AH! Gross! That is _so _gross! Get them off me!"

Cicada stopped, having forgotten that the other girls weren't okay with insects like she was. While she was momentarily distracted, she didn't see the heavy boulders flying at her from behind.

"Cicada," Kaida yelled, "behind you." Cicada turned around to see the closest boulder shatter from one of Kaida's attack. Of course, the dust from the boulder that shattered clouded Cicada's vision and she couldn't dodge the other two. She hit the ground with a loud thud and returned to her human form.

"This ends now," Angel yelled, keeping her ears sharp, listening for signs of Gaea.

"Is that so, Princess?" the ground asked. Angel looked down and was shocked that a giant dirt version of Gaea was growing out of the ground. "How do you plan to stop me?"

"You really don't want to know," Angel said. She, Emerald, and Kaida all began shooting attacks that the giant. However, as it was merely dirt they were attacking, none of the attacks caused permanent damage. Finally, bored after a few moments, the dirt giant shot her arms and pinned Emerald and Kaida in the dirt on either side of Cicada.

"All alone," Gaea mocked Angel. "How sad."

The giant turned into a form of Angel. "Stop it!" Angel yelled.

"Why?" Gaea's voice appeared right behind her. Angel turned around, but as she took her eyes off the giant, the dirt grabbed her. "Got all caught up in your own power, I see." Gaea laughed as the dirt turned into solid stone, trapping Angel in the grip. "Well, I've got some real damage to cause. Have fun trying to escape."

Gaea turned around, only to be met with the boys again.

"Picking on freshmen fairies," Charm said wiping some dirt off his face. "You must think you're pretty tough, huh?"

"Actually, I think I am," Gaea said. She began to charge at them, but was knocked back by a blast from Charm. She formed five more dirt men, and had each attack one of the specialists. To her surprise, they actually each were able to cut through the monsters and attack her.

Gaea shot back into the ground as they came to attack her. The boys stood still, waiting for the woman to attack. Suddenly, Mech jumped into the air, and hands grabbed right where his ankles had been moments before. Charm blasted the ground, and the shaking finally stopped. Marvel and Trine approached the hands, and each grabbed one, pulling her out of the ground.

Her eyes shot open, and she tried to throw the boys off her, but was unable to. "Let me go, you insufferable spoiled brats!"

"No way," Trine said. "We're bringing you in."

"Not if I bring you down," Gaea yelled. Once again, she began to sink into the ground, this time taking Trine and Marvel with her. However, the boys let go before more than the soles of their feet went down. After a minute, it was clear the Gaea was gone.

"Bravo, boys," Trend said. "Now, get me out without the assistance of bugs!"

After the girls were all free, but still covered with dirt, it was decided that it would be a good time to return to Alfea. The boys insisted that the girl accept rides, so each girl jumped on behind one of the boys' levabikes and were back at Alfea in a matter of minutes.

* * *

About an hour later, the girls were sitting in their common room, Angel just finished with the shower and Cicada, the last to go in, grabbed her stuff to wash off the dirt.

"How embarrassing was that fight today?" Emerald asked.

"It was beyond embarrassing," Trend said not looking up from mending her nails. "I don't want anyone else to ever know about that again."

"Too late," Kaida said. She was in her pajamas and a pair of house slippers, her hair down and still wet. "I told Faragonda what happened."

"Why?" Trend asked. "Now, the whole school will know."

"Gaea called the school elitist and it sounded like she was bitter about not being accepted," Kaida said. "Faragonda checked the records going back from way before Gaea looked to even have been born. She never applied here. Griffin at Cloud Tower came up with the same results."

"She got her grudge from someone else," Angel said.

"And her powers," Kaida said. "Someone else trained her in magic, and I bet it wasn't the Beta Academy."

* * *

Next time on Vixen:

The girls are feeling low after Gaea managed to defeat them so easily, so the boys decide to take them to a club to recover. However, what will happen with the Bux are there as well and jealousy begins to run high.

* * *

**(1) Song by Kelly Clarkson... or Flo Rida**

**(2) Yes, that's right, same girl from Between Two Times. She won't actually show up until season 2.**

**Just a friendly reminder to all of you playing at home to review.**


	6. Episode 6: Turn the Beat Around

**Updated: 4/9/2011**

**Once again, I'm sorry about any delays in posting. But, school is getting very busy. Anyway, break is soon and I'll have more time to write and post. I also post faster when I have reviews.**

* * *

Previously on Vixen:

The girls of Vixen haven't had the easiest school year so far. They've been at ends with three sophomore witches, and now they were defeated by a woman who calls herself Gaea and is able to control the earth. After they're defeat, the girls have all fallen into misery.

* * *

Episode 6: Turn the Beat Around**(1)**

"Congratulations, zeros," one fairy laughed passing the Vixen girls in the hall heading toward class. "Couldn't even beat an earth lady."

Emerald frowned. "Like you could have done any better!"

"Cool it, Em," Kaida said. "Just ignore the comments and they'll disappear a lot faster."

"Easy for you to say," Trend said. "You don't stand out in a crowd. You just, kind of, blend in with everyone because you're short and kind of bland. I'm so perfect that everyone knows who I am and notices me."

Kaida glared at Trend through the corner of her eye. "Gee, how comforting."

Cicada put an arm around Kaida's shoulders and pulled her closer. "Who does she think she's kidding? She's no more noticed than any of us. And if she is, it's because she's so vain." Kaida shrugged Cicada's arm off.

Angel looked at her friends and just sighed. She hadn't said much since their run-in with Gaea. Even when she got called on in class, her voice was so quiet, most girls didn't even think she answered.

"Yeah, and we don't have a clue what to do to make her happy," Trend was telling her brother almost a week after the girls had been beaten by Gaea. Trend looked through the window into her room as she was on the balcony. Angel was sitting on her bed, staring blankly at the homework she had in front of her. "She's become rather pitiful, actually."

"And what about you?" Marvel asked. "You don't sound any better."

"Sure I am," Trend defended herself. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"The fact that you're asking for advice on how to cheer someone up rather than doing it yourself," Marvel said. "But, I think I have an idea. You just make sure you and the girls look nice by seven, okay? I'll take care of everything else."

"Really?" Trend asked.

"Sure thing, sis."

"What was that about?" Brandon asked when Marvel hung up his phone.

"We're taking the girls to a club tonight," Marvel replied. "They need a major boost after Gaea."

"And what club do you plan on taking them?" Trine asked walking into the room.

"Havoc," Marvel said.

* * *

"Hey, Frosty, Club Havoc is opening tonight," Ebony said walking into the bedroom she shared with Bryony and Frosty. Ebony was wearing a new black dress that went to her knees. "And you are coming with us."

"Do you actually think that they are going to admit witches on the night of the club opening?" Frosty asked from where she was lying on her bed with her head hanging off the edge.

"Not looking like you do," Ebony said. "Turn and look at me, cousin."

Frosty rolled over and looked at Ebony. "You learned a beauty spell."

"It's not a spell, it's natural," Ebony yelled.

"It actually is," Bryony said walking into the room and heading toward her closet. She walked out a moment later in an ivory dress with a loose skirt. "Eb and I just went shopping and this new store has employees trained to find the perfect outfit for anyone who walks in. We got you an outfit too."

"Oh joy." Frosty rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't knock it til you've tried it on," Ebony said.

Frosty grabbed the bag Ebony held out for her. She disappeared behind a changing screen and reappeared a moment later in a dark blue dress that fell to the floor and had beaded straps.

"I look…"

"Good," Ebony and Bryony said in unison. Frosty smiled looking in the mirror with Ebony and Bryony on either side behind her. She looked like she was destined for greatness.

* * *

"I don't feel like going out," Angel said as Trend forced her into a dark pink dress that fell just past her knees, but loosely enough so that she could move around.

"Sure you do," Trend said. "We're meeting Marvel and the boys. That includes Brandon."

Kaida came in. "There, good enough for you?" She was dressed in a goldenrod V-necked t-shirt and a jean miniskirt.

"Perfect," Trend said. "Now, force her into this while I help the other two."

Emerald was still on the couch reading a romance novel and Cicada was sitting in her room talking to her praying mantis, Maddie. Trend threw outfits at them both, ordering them to change, then returned to Angel and Kaida. Angel was all zipped up and Kaida was brushing the blonde's hair. Trend grabbed a brush and a few tools and began to work on Kaida's hair, quickly pulling the top layer of it into a French braid and braiding a few golden ribbons into it. She then applied make-up to Angel's face, before taking over Angel's hair, magically curling it.

Within an hour, she had finally managed to get all her friends dressed and ready to go out on the town for the night. Her preparations managed to get Emerald and Cicada more into the mood of going out. Kaida was only agreeing with it because Angel needed the boost. Angel, however, was still down. At seven, Trend pushed Angel to the quad with the other three in her wake.

Five levabikes pulled up for them. The girls, save Angel, all smiled excitedly. With urging, Angel finally climbed on behind Brandon, while Emerald got on behind Charm, Cicada behind Marvel, Kaida behind Mech, and Trend behind Trine.

"So, where are we going, brother?" Trend asked as Trine pulled up beside Marvel as they rode toward Magix.

"What's the fun if I tell you?" Marvel asked and turned back forward. When they stopped, it was outside a club that had a long line. They all climbed off the bikes and Marvel led the way to the bouncer.

The man looked at them for a moment, and after Marvel gave Trend a signal, she smiled and the bouncer allowed them through without having to wait in line.

"Isn't this the new club, Havoc?" Emerald asked loudly looking around as the walked down a hall and into a room filled with beautiful dancing people.

"Your point?" Charm asked.

"It just opened tonight," Emerald said.

"You've never been to a club opening?" Trend asked. Emerald, Cicada, and Kaida all shook their heads no. "Then let's start having fun." She grabbed Trine's hand and pulled him into the dancing crowd.

Brandon turned to Angel. "Want to dance?"

"Actually, I don't feel all that much like dancing," she said.

"You know," Mech said shaking his head. "Too bad, Angi." He pushed her into Brandon's arms. "Have fun."

* * *

The Bux walked down the street, past all the people in line to get into Club Havoc. Frosty smirked. They would be the first three witches ever allowed into a club opening in Magix. They reached the bouncer and smiled. He looked wary, until Ebony blew a kiss at him.

"You'll be nice and let us in, right?" Ebony asked, her love spell sinking in.

"Of course," the man said. "Anything for the three most beautiful creatures in all Magix." He opened the velvet rope, and the three walked in.

"What, do you practice love spells in your free time?" Bryony asked Ebony.

"I got a lot of practice last year with Trine," Ebony said.

"Speaking of which…" Frosty nodded to where he was with Trend. As the song ended, Trend left him and began dancing with another good-looking Red Fountain senior.

"You think he won't take me back? Think again, cousin."

Within a few minutes, the whole group was dancing. Finally, after a week, a hint of a smile appeared on Angel's face. After a few minutes, a slower song came on. Trend, who was now with her third mystery date of the night, fled to a table where Kaida, Emerald, Mech, Cicada, and Charm joined. After a moment, Kaida asked, "Where did Trine disappear to?"

As it turned out, Trine had found someone else to occupy his time when Trend had first changed partners. He had his arms around the girl's waist and her hands were wrapped around his neck so that she had easy access to kiss him if she dared to. If one were to look closely, he or she would recognize the girl as Ebony from the Bux. Trine, however, only saw her as beautiful.

Ebony smiled and grazed Trine's cheek with her lips, whispering a spell to keep his eyes on her. When she finished, Trine smiled and pulled her closer and into a kiss.

"Hey, wasn't Trine supposed to be drooling over you tonight?" Cicada asked Trend as they finally spotted Trine on the dance floor.

"I do not hog guys," Trend defended. "But… yes, he was." She got up and decided to win him back. She walked toward him, then smirked. The girl was wearing one of _her_ outfits, which meant she had the power in the situation. With a simple snap of the fingers, the dress would lose its magic.

"Hey, Trine," Trend smiled at the blonde, Eraklyon specialist.

He turned to her, as did his date. Trend was shocked. "You! What are you doing to Trine?"

"What?" Ebony asked, running her fingers in Trine's hair. "It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything. Are you jealous?"

"As if!" Trend snapped. "But he'd only be dancing with you if you cast a spell on him."

"How fitting that you'd accuse me of that when love spells radiate off you, you little Popularis princess," Ebony said with a laugh.

"And, you're wearing my line," Trend said pointing at Ebony's dress. "Bad move." Trend snapped her fingers and the magic of the dress ended. The people around gasped. A witch, in Club Havoc's opening.

"How dare you," Ebony growled as she knew that she only looked back to her normal self again. "I'll teach you to mess with me." She threw an orb of darkness.

Trend was thrown backwards onto the table her friends were at. "We've got Bux, girls."

Trend jumped back to her feet as Emerald, Kaida, and Cicada all stood ready to fight. Instead of Ebony pushing through the crowd, as was expected, Frosty and Bryony came through while Ebony stood on the side, possessively holding onto Trine's arm.

"Hey, girls," Charm stepped between the fairies and witches before they could start a fight. "Not the time nor the place."

"But…" Trend began, but Marvel put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"We'll settle this later, fairies," Frosty said.

"And when we do, it'll be you witches going down, again," Angel said approaching the group from the side with Brandon. She looked at Trine and Ebony. "I thought the only reason you'd ever go near her was because she placed a spell over you, Trine."

"I love Ebony with my whole heart," Trine said as Ebony ran a finger along his jaw. It was obvious that she had spelled him.

"Too bad," Angel said crossing her arms. "I demand that you step away from her this instant. That is a royal order."

Trine looked at Ebony with his empty blue eyes. "Sorry," he said before taking a few steps away from her. As Ebony's spell was completely dependent on contact, the moment he was not touching her any more, the life returned to his eyes and he shook his head, trying to remember what happened. "Whoa, Bony, when did you and the Back Down Squad get here?"

Ebony frowned and glared at Angel. "You're gonna wish you hadn't done that."

"Actually, I'm quite glad I did," Angel said with a smirk. "I almost forgot how much I love ordering Trine about because I can. Speaking of which, Trine, I'm parched from dancing. Get me a water and that's an order."

Trine frowned. "Of course, _Princess_."

"Wow, that's just pitiful, Trine," Ebony said turning away.

"You're just jealous that he'll bend to my every whim and I don't need to place him under a spell to make him do so," Angel said as Ebony walked away.

"You know, just watching that makes me feel, about, one hundred percent better," Cicada said with a smile. "You guys want to dance?"

"Yeah, but with the curvy girl over there," Charm said walking off.

Cicada shrugged and grabbed Kaida and Emerald to join her on the dance floor.

Brandon looked over at Angel and smiled. "It's good to see a smile on your face again, Angi."

Angel began to blush. "I suppose it was a little irrational to lose all will to be happy over one battle. After all, in the end, Gaea did run off."

Brandon nodded and lightly held Angel's face as he stared into her aqua-blue eyes. He was bending forward to kiss her, when suddenly, Trine's voice broke through the air. "Water for the princess… oh, was that bad timing?"

"Shut up, Trine," Angel said batting at him after taking the water. Trine walked off laughing loudly. Before he could get far, Trend grabbed his arm, deciding that she was going to keep closer tabs on him over the night.

"Dance?" Brandon asked. Angel nodded thinking, _Well, there's always next time_.

* * *

Next time on Vixen:

Professor Palladium has planned a weekend exam and the freshmen girls are split into groups of two. Unfortunately for Angel, she gets partnered with Avery, the elf fairy that seems to think she's above school. Will Angel be able to survive a weekend on her own with Avery, especially if there should be an attack from the mysterious Gaea?

* * *

**1: Song by Gloria Estefan **

**Once again, I beg of you to review.  
**


	7. Episode 7: Riot Girl

**Updated: 4/9/2011**

* * *

Previously on Vixen:

At school, the girls of Vixen have made enemies of Gaea, a woman able to control the earth. Yet, they are also at ends with a girl from their class named Avery, an elf fairy related to Palladium. After being defeated by Gaea, the boys of Red Fountain took the girls to a club to cheer them up, where they got into a fight with three witches called the Bux.

* * *

Episode 7: Riot Girl **(1)**

"Alright girls," Professor Palladium attempted to call the attention of the class. It didn't work. "Please, could you all look up here?" The class continued to ignore the Professor. "Girls, now!" Finally, the class stopped and looked up at the elf professor. "Over the weekend, you will all be having a partners practical in nature as the sophomores are currently using the Virtual Reality Chamber. So, as this is a change from what usually is happening, I will allow you to pick your partners."

Emerald, Cicada, Trend, and Kaida all turned into one another and began discussing who would be paired with whom.

"I know how to solve this problem," Kaida said. She wrote their names on a piece of paper, then tore it in four. She crumbled the names and held them out. "Emerald, pick out two."

Emerald did. She opened the pieces. "Kaida and Trend," she read. She looked up. "Does that mean that I'm with Cicada?"

"Yep," Trend said silently celebrating that she had Kaida. Kaida, as usual, was the most prepared.

After another minute, Palladium began to take down the different groups. Finally, he asked, "Did I miss anyone?" Avery held up her hand. "Okay, there are an even number of girls in this class, who else doesn't have a partner?"

The class was silent. Just as Palladium looked down at the class list, the door opened and Angel walked in, late from having been at the nurse. "Sorry I'm late, Professor. I wasn't feeling very well this morning."

"Oh, perfect timing, Angel," Palladium said. "You'll be paired with Avery this weekend for a nature practical."

Angel's jaw dropped and she looked at the snooty, purple-haired, pointed-ear fairy. Avery frowned, glaring right back at Angel. Angel turned to her four friends and they could only shrug. She had been the one sick, so she had to suffer the consequences.

"Next time, someone else has to be her partner," Angel said sternly looking at the rest of Vixen.

* * *

Each group was given a different campsite. Angel doubted she'd be able to survive a weekend in a dorm with Avery, not to mention half way up a rocky mountain that she'd need one of the Red Fountain boys to drive her to. As soon as classes were over for the day, Angel packed her weekend bag with everything she was allowed. She packed her wilderness outfits, changed into hiking boots, and grabbed her pillow (as sleeping bags and a tent would be provided for each group, but not extra pillows). She then went outside and waited for Avery.

"What are the Red Fountain boys doing here?" Emerald asked as she and Cicada approached a waiting Angel.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Angel asked. "They're taking us to the various campsites. Where are you two stationed?"

"We have the beautiful clearing in the middle of the forest," Cicada said. "Completely surrounded by green." Emerald rolled her green eyes.

"We've got a cliff over a waterfall," Kaida said as she and Trend approached. "Good thing too because with all the stuff Trend is bringing, she didn't have room to pack a water bottle."

"Hey, Marvel!" Trend called her brother over.

He, Charm, Brandon, and Trine all approached. "You girls ready?" he asked.

"Yep!" Trend nodded. "You need to take Cicada and Emerald to their spot. I've got rides for Kaida and me."

Trine raised his eyebrows. "And you, Angel?"

"I've got Angel covered," Brandon said as Cicada and Emerald walked off with Charm and Marvel and Trend dragged Kaida to another pair of guys. "Where's your partner, anyway?"

"Right there," Angel said as Avery came with just a small back pack lightly filled.

"Who is she?" Trine asked.

"Someone who belongs at CT," Angel said as she pulled the helmet Brandon handed to her on. "Who is giving you a ride, Avery?"

"Whoever is left over," Avery said. She looked around as most of the quad was clearing. She then turned to Trine. "I guess I'm stuck with you."

Trine laughed. "I don't have to take this. Find your own way there."

"Trine," Angel stopped him. "Just take her. Unfortunately I can't do this alone."

"Got that right," Avery said. Angel shot her a glare.

Avery climbed onto the back of Trine's levabike. "You're gonna want to hold on for dear life, sweetie," he said. With that, he kicked off and the two were tearing out of the Alfea quad.

* * *

Avery fell off Trine's bike when he finally stopped. Brandon and Angel pulled up a moment later. Angel smiled at the absolute terror on Avery's face.

"Thanks, boys," she said climbing off Brandon's bike. "We'll see you Sunday."

"I'm walking back," Avery stated.

"Better start now then," Angel said. She walked to the pile of camp equipment they were supplied with. "Better start setting up camp." Angel turned to Avery.

"What, do you expect me to do everything?" Avery asked. "Afraid you might break a nail, _Princess_?"

"Never mind," Angel snapped. "I'll just do it myself."

When Angel was finished setting up the tent, very poorly, she turned around to see Avery had gathered dry sticks, logs, and leaves and had built a small pile. "Mind starting the fire?" Avery asked. She walked over to the tent and used a bit of magic to pull it tighter and more stable. Angel frowned at Avery, but threw a small fireball into the fire pit, starting a roaring fire. "There's a small stream down the path a bit."

Angel nodded. "I'll get some water. Do you have a bottle you need filled?"

"No."

When Angel got back, Avery was staring blankly into the fire. "Are you going to help me by helping to grow some food?" Angel asked

"I'm not hungry," Avery said.

Angel glared at her. "I'm not hungry quite yet, but I don't want to be hungry and there be no food."

"I'll just use some magic on the seeds Uncle Pal gave me when I get hungry."

Angel frowned. "You're not even trying."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to be here."

"It's not like I want to be your partner either," Angel snapped.

"No, but you do want to be at Alfea, _Princess_. I don't. My dad didn't want to take care of me, so he shipped me off to live with my uncle."

"You should be proud that Faragonda is even letting you take classes," Angel said. "Alfea is the best place in the world for fairies."

"I don't want to be a fairy!" Avery took a deep breath. "Magic killed my mother." Angel was taken aback. "Now do you understand why I don't like classes?"

"No," Angel said simply. "Instead of pretending it didn't happen, you should learn to harness your magic to help people, so it won't happen to you."

"You don't understand how dangerous my magic is. It is close to impossible to harness it into anything useful. Not like your Dragon Fire. My magic is pure energy."

"You wouldn't know whether or not you could use your magic for good," Angel said. "And you definitely won't if all you do is just sit around and be moody all day during classes."

"It takes all my concentration not to over use it when I'm doing the smallest of things so I don't die. That could be why I'm so moody, as you said."

"Only more proof that you need more practice," Angel snapped. She turned away from Avery and dug a small hole in the ground before throwing in a few seeds, covering them, then applying some magic to them. After a moment, they began to grow into a few fruits and vegetables. Angel plucked a strawberry and tossed it in her mouth.

"I'm going to go fishing," Avery said after a moment.

"Where?"

"In the stream, duh!"

"There aren't any fish in that stream. It's too shallow."

"I'll follow it down to where it isn't so shallow, then. More time away from you."

"I'll see you when you come back empty handed." Angel glared as Avery began down the trail to the stream.

"Actually, you won't," a female's voice said in Angel's ear as Avery disappeared from sight. Angel spun around and stumbled backwards, falling just next to the fire. She knocked over the pile of extra wood Avery had gathered earlier. "Don't worry, though. After she sees your remains, she won't have to live long with the image of your mangled body before I destroy her as well. How nice it was of your teacher to separate all you freshman for the weekend, giving me plenty of time to kill you all."

"You are not taking me down again!" Angel yelled. She yelled out and transformed into her fairy form. "This time it's your turn." Angel yelled out as she shot a few fireballs at Gaea, but the woman dodged them all.

"I don't think you get it, little Angel," Gaea said when Angel stopped shooting and was heaving a few deep breaths. "Earth," she floated up a small patch of dirt and dropped it on the fire, dousing it, "will always beat fire."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Angel yelled and flew straight at Gaea, landing a punch on the woman's cheek. Gaea, fell to the ground shocked.

"You'll pay for that!" She threw her hands up and a wave of dirt flew at Angel threatening to bury her. Angel formed an energy force field, but the dirt was too much and crushed her protective bubble. With the last bit Angel had, she shot up and out of the dirt. She then collapsed on the ground.

"Get bored and start shooting off fireworks?" Avery's voice called just before she walked back into view. "I forgot my pole and I saw explosions and… what the?

"You're a new girl, I believe," Gaea said as she advanced on Avery. "Still…"

Gaea pushed her hand in Avery's direction and a row of dirt began shooting up at her. Avery covered her face with her arms. Assuming that the dirt had taken care of Avery, Gaea turned before the dust had settled.

"Where are you going?" Avery asked as the dust cleared. Gaea turned to see Avery had transformed. Her purple hair was in small buns covering her head, with her bangs over her right eye. She was in a teal tube dress with a bubble skirt, lace-up stilettos, and had a ribbon around her left wrist. "This isn't finished."

Gaea smirked. "Fine." She lifted several boulders in the air and pushed them at Avery, top speed. Avery's blue eyes began to glow as she shot what looked like miniature swords at all of the boulders, bursting them in mid-air. Gaea sneered.

"My turn," Avery said. She yelled and a sword, sparking of energy appeared before her. "With the power of Excalibur, I'll vanquish you." Avery charged at Gaea and swung the sword. Gaea dodged into the ground. Avery struck the ground with her sword, and it forced Gaea out.

"Take this, fairy!" One of Gaea's giants grew out of the ground and came at Avery. Avery's sword grew a little and she defended herself against the monster. After a few minutes of this battle, Avery just turned to energy blasts and dusted the creature.

This worried Gaea. She turned to run, but Avery created a barrier over the ground so that Gaea couldn't access it. "You're not going anywhere that way."

Gaea turned, but a smirk crossed her face. "Then I'll just walk away. You can't hold this if you move."

"Oh no, you don't," Angel said, having finally recovered. She flew in front of Gaea and blasted a fireball at the woman. Gaea was thrown to the ground, landing near Avery. Suddenly, the barrier on the ground disappeared. Gaea sank in quickly, and all presence of her was gone moments later. Angel looked at her camping partner, and was surprised to see Avery was glowing.

"What happened?" Angel asked accusingly.

"I can't hold it," Avery said and looked at Angel, her eyes pure white.

Angel began to approach, but Avery held out her hand. "If you touch me, you'll absorb uncharted amounts of energy." Angel stopped for a second, then grabbed Avery's hand, relieving her of massive amounts of energy. They both yelled as the energy flowed from Avery into Angel. Then Angel fell to the ground. Avery was back in her camping clothes and had stopped glowing.

"Angel, wake up," Avery said and crawled to where Angel was

Angel's eyes fluttered. "Are you actually worried about me, Avery?"

Avery pushed away from Angel. "You saved me. I never would have controlled that amount energy on my own. It could have killed you."

"Yeah," Angel said. "But you saved me from Gaea first." Angel sat up, and a fireball burst from her hand. "Whoops."

"It's the energy overflow," Avery said. "You'll need to be careful."

Angel smiled and stuck out her hand. "Avery, I think we've had enough of this pointless hating."

"Are you calling a truce?"

"How about friends?" Angel asked.

Avery looked at Angel's hand, then grabbed onto it, shook it, and nodded. "Friends."

* * *

Next time on Vixen:

The girls of Vixen, Avery, and the boys of Red Fountain go after Gaea. Will they be able to defeat the earth manipulator?

* * *

**(1) Song by Good Charlotte**

**Reviews are always loved.**


	8. Episode 8: Rough Gem

**Updated: 5/10/2011**

* * *

Previously on Vixen:

Gaea attacked Angel and Avery during a field practical. Working together, the two fairies fought off Gaea and overcame their differences.

* * *

Episode 8: Rough Gem **(1)**

Cicada, Emerald, Trend, and Kaida were all waiting for Angel to return from her weekend campout with Avery. Truthfully, they were wondering if maybe the girls had tried to kill one another or had gotten so fed up that they might have ended the weekend early and gotten a bad grade.

"I hear the last of the levabikes coming," Emerald said standing and walking toward the gates.

"Me too," Cicada said.

"But I don't hear any arguing," Trend said. "No, they're laughing."

"That can't possibly be Angel and Avery, then," Cicada said.

"They're the only group not back yet," Kaida pointed out.

As the two levabikes turned into Alfea, the four Vixen girls were shocked to see that both Angel and Avery were alive and well. Not just that, but the two were talking and smiling at one another.

"You're alive?" Trend asked. She looked between the two girls, then back at Angel. "Like, she didn't try to kill you or anything?"

Angel laughed and climbed off Brandon's bike. "I was worried about you guys all weekend. Did Gaea come after you or did she stay out of sight after Avery and I sent her running?"

"You two defeated her?" Kaida asked. She looked at Angel. "But, the five of us couldn't do it. How did you just two of you scare her off?"

"Blocking her access to any dirt with an energy field," Avery explained. "Then she couldn't do anything but get hit by Angel's attack. It was enough to weaken her long enough for her to not want to risk sticking around."

"And, now that we have a way of defeating her," Angel began talking again. "We're going to go after her."

"How?" Emerald asked. "You have no idea where she is."

"But we can find out where she most likely is," Trine said as he and Brandon were still there, each leaning up against his respective levabike. "All we need to find out is where there is unusual seismic activity and any computer can tell us that."

"Well, what are we waiting around for?" Cicada asked. "I'm pumped. Let's get to kicking butt."

"We have to wait for Charm and Marvel to get here with a ship," Brandon said. "Unless you all want to transform and fly there."

"Shouldn't we tell someone?" Kaida asked. "Like Faragonda?"

"What for?' Trend asked. "We'll be back before she knows we're gone."

"Really?" Griselda's voice broke through the crowd. They all turned to see her, along with Palladium, Avalon, and Faragonda on the front steps of the building.

"Miss Faragonda," Angel began stepping forward from the group. "We want to go after Gaea and stop her from trying to hurt anyone else."

"We have no reason to believe that she has any actual intention to hurt anyone," Griselda said.

"She attacked Avery and me when we were in the mountains," Angel argued. "She attacked the rest of us when we were by Red Fountain. I'm sure she's the reason there was an earthquake during our first field practical."

Faragonda nodded. "I believe you are correct, Angel. Permission granted."

"It's like Bloom just dyed her hair a new color and came back to school with a new group of friends," Avalon said to Faragonda as they watch the group celebrate.

"Strange how things turn out," Griselda said.

A little later, Vixen and specialists were in a ship piloted by Brandon and Marvel heading toward a mountain with unusual amounts of seismic activity. They were looking for a good place to set down the ship, when suddenly large boulders were flying at them.

"Okay, new plan," Charm said opening the hatch. "Come on, girls. I think that a surprise attack isn't going to happen."

The girls nodded and each transformed and followed Charm out of the ship. Trine, Marvel, and Brandon could only watch the others as the ship dodged boulders. "We still gotta get this on the ground," Marvel said after a moment.

"She's somewhere around here," Emerald said as the whole mountain was shaking and boulders were still flying at them. "But where exactly is she?"

"I say we find out," Avery said. She flew down and punched the ground with a fist glowing of pure energy. The energy rippled out from where she landed, and suddenly, a large, jutting out rock dissipated and Gaea appeared.

"Attack now!" Angel yelled as the five members of Vixen surrounded the earth manipulator. Angel with her fireballs, Kaida with her fireworks, Emerald with her green energy blasts, Cicada with her webbing, and Trend with brightly colored attacks. Charm added his own blasting from straight above Gaea.

"I won't be taken down that easily," Gaea said forming a shield of rock that successfully blocked the attacks.

"Then take this," Trine yelled, having gotten off the ship the second Brandon and Marvel had landed it. Trine jumped at Gaea and his dark blue phantoblade broke through her shield easily. She stumbled backwards, then threw her arms in Trine's direction, sending several boulders hurtling in his direction. The boulders, however, were destroyed in midair before hitting him, by attacks from Kaida, Angel, and Emerald.

"It was a noble effort," Cicada said to him as he coughed from the dust and batted at the air.

"Your wardrobe really needs work," Trend said to Gaea as the ground manipulator tried to make a break for it. Trend shot several blasts at the woman, each blast changing a piece of Gaea's wardrobe to a different, easy to spot color. "There you go, so much more like a bright, sunny day."

"Stupid fairies!" Gaea yelled and suddenly the whole ground was breaking apart and flying around at Vixen and the specialists. Immediately, the girls gathered around the guys and each formed her own shield to protect them all.

"Remind me again, how do we cut off her access to the earth when we're in a rocky, mountainous region?" Cicada asked as Charm helped to reinforce her shield.

"We can't put an energy field over the whole mountain," Angel said, straining to keep her shield up. "It's too large of an object."

"But she's not," Avery said. Once again, Avery's energy sword appeared in front of her, and she charged at Gaea slicing through the boulders in her way.

"Help keep her clear," Kaida yelled and began blasting the boulders heading at Avery. Emerald, Charm, and Angel followed in suit while Trend and Cicada continued to hold up shields for them and the guys.

Avery reached Gaea and shot an energy field at her. Catching Gaea, the earth settled down immediately. The fairies all landed and the group surrounded Gaea. Inside her energy field, Gaea was working to get out. The fairies all held out their hands, ready to blast her if the energy field should break.

"Let me out of here," Gaea demanded.

"Yeah, like that's _really_ going to happen," Trend said.

However, Avery seemed to be struggling to hold the energy field. Gaea smirked as Avery began to glow.

"Grab hands," Angel instructed the other girls of Vixen. "We need to help Avery control the energy. We should be able to distribute it a bit more evenly between all of us." Angel grabbed onto Trend's hand; Trend to Emerald's hand; Emerald to Kaida's hand; and Kaida to Cicada's hand. Then, Angel and Cicada took Avery's hands at the same time, just as Avery began to lose control of the power. The energy flowed through them all, lifting their hair and sparking off them, increasing their powers.

"Now, let's finish this," Angel said. "Everyone, concentrate your power into the energy field."

All six girls yelled as their attacks manifested inside the energy field, blasting Gaea. Gaea yelled, and when the attacks cleared, a young woman, not much older than they were, was passed out where Gaea had been. She looked much like Gaea, except her skin was smoother, and less like it was caked with dirt. As well, the girl's hair was a light brown, not the mud brown of Gaea.

"What… what happened?" Trend questioned.

"It could be a trick," Emerald said. "I say we wrap her in emeralds."

"Wait," Brandon said. They all looked at him as he pointed to the bottom of the energy field, lying beneath the girl.

"That's an Element Stone," Charm said. "I'd assume one with the powers of earth. We find them on Tides all the time."

"So that explains where her powers came from," Trine said.

"But not her hatred of the schools of Magix," Kaida said. "But, it had to be implanted into her head by someone else because when one is as invested in an Element Stone as Gaea was, they loose all sense of who they once were."

Avery lowered her hands and the energy field disappeared. She then kneeled and stared at the ground, breathing slowly. She swayed slightly, but caught herself.

"Are you okay, Avery?" Angel asked looking down at the purple-haired fairy.

Marvel kneeled next to her and frowned at what he saw. Avery was very pale and a cold sweat had formed on her brow. "We need to get her back to Alfea," Marvel said picking her up.

"We'll need to bring Gaea, or whatever her real name is, back as well," Charm said. "Along with the Element Stone."

At Alfea, all the girls and teachers were waiting for the group to return from fighting Gaea. Mech, as well, had come to Alfea, annoyed that he hadn't been invited to go with. The rest of Mech's squad was around the courtyard, flirting with the various fairies. He was getting extremely annoyed with his squad, as all they ever seemed to do was talk about girls and force him to do all the work.

"They're coming," one of the fairies shouted pointing at the approaching ship. Everyone began scurrying about, making sure they were ready for the arrival.

As soon as the ship landed, the hatch opened and Charm walked out carrying a tired Avery in his arms. Immediately, Palladium began to panic.

"Calm down, professor," Faragonda said laying a hand on his shoulder. "It looks as if Avery over-exerted herself during the battle."

As the girls came out, everyone began whispering. Avery was exhausted, yet none of the other girls seemed hurt. As well, they weren't celebrating. No one could decide if they had won or lost.

"What happened?" one girl finally asked as no one seemed to be in a hurry to explain.

"What do you mean?" Trend asked.

"We won, of course," Cicada said.

It was at that moment that Trine and Brandon walked out carrying the girl who had once been Gaea. She was still passed out.

"Who is that?"

"This is—or was Gaea," Angel said. Angel held up the Element Stone that had appeared at the bottom of the energy field. "She was getting her power from this. According to Charm, it's an Element Stone."

Faragonda looked at it and nodded. "It is, but not just any Element Stone. This is the Earth Stone that surpasses all others. It is a set of four stones. If my predictions are correct, more battles are on the way."

"Well, if more battles are on the way, we'll be ready for them," Angel declared.

"Just like Bloom," Avalon repeated his thoughts from earlier.

Avery woke in the infirmary a little later to see the faces of five girls looking down at her. After a moment, Avery pushed herself into the sitting position. "Hey, guys," she said looking at the five members of Vixen.

"Welcome back to the waking world, Sleeping Beauty," Cicada said with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Kaida asked.

"I'm…" Avery took a deep breath, "still exhausted."

"Ofelia said you would be," Angel said. "So don't try to over exert yourself."

"However, we do want you to think on something," Emerald said.

"And that is…?" Avery asked slowly.

"We want you to be part of Vixen and move into our dorm," Trend said flashing a smile.

Avery smiled. "Really?"

"Of course," the girls all cried.

"I'd love to!"

"Vixen!"

As the girls were celebrating, a voice called through a long system of caves. "Nethuns, it is now your turn. Make me proud."

"Yes, Master," Nethuns bowed and turned into water and slipped into a pond.

"So Gaea turned out to be just a normal girl really named Paige," Angel said as the, now six, girls of Vixen were sitting in their common room. "According to her, she remembers nothing since long before she was given those powers."

"I don't get a good feeling from this," Emerald said.

"We only know that she had her powers forced upon her," Kaida said. "So we know that at least one more battle is ahead."

* * *

Next time on Vixen:

During the Festival of the Rose, the girls of Vixen visit Magix. However, during the levabike race, a tidal wave threatens to destroy the city.

* * *

**(1) Song By Islands**

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	9. Episode 9: Wipeout

**Updated: 5/11/2011**

Previously on Vixen:

The girls of Vixen, with the help of the Specialists, finally defeated Gaea, only to discover that she was not in control of herself. Now on the lookout for the next element, the girls invited Avery to move into their room and be a Vixen.

* * *

Episode 9: Wipeout **(1)**

Trend and Kaida walked into what was now Avery and Emerald's shared room and each put down a box which they were carrying. Avery looked up and smiled at them from where she was pulling books out of a box.

"Thanks again for helping me to move all my stuff," Avery said with a smile.

"No problem," Kaida said. "It's not like we have anything better to do today."

"Except make sure that you can come with us to Magix," Trend said opening Avery's closet to see what she had in terms of clothes. "So, pull yourself out of those boxes. Now that all your stuff is in here, you can unpack later. Now we have to get cleaned up for the Day of the Rose festivities."

"Oh," Avery said looking down. "I don't really celebrate that."

"Well, none of us really do either," Cicada said walking into the room. "Otherwise we'd all have gone home like Angel. But, nope, we're all still here."

"That's why we're going to Magix for the festivities," Trend said pulling Avery away from her boxes. "Now, you're coming with us, and that's not a request."

"Wow…" Emerald said as the girls crawled off the bus in Magix. "Enough decorations?"

"It's nothing compared to what Popularis looks like every year," Marvel's voice sounded behind the five girls. They turned to see him and Trine both looking very handsome.

"Hey, Big Bro," Trend smiled. She sent the smile towards Trine for a moment and didn't miss how he went weak in the knees. She then winked at him for a little extra effect.

"So, how did the move into Emerald's room go for you, Avery?" Marvel asked.

"Fine," Avery said with a shy smile. "The girls helped me to pack all my stuff and carry it down the halls."

"Can you believe she had to live all alone?" Trend said placing a hand on her heart like it was painful to just think about. "I mean, I understand that some of the seniors like their privacy…"

"Especially the ones with boyfriends," Cicada added.

"But, for a girl who came into the school not having any friends," Trend continued. "That's just plain mean."

"Thank you, Trend, for bearing your soul to us," Trine said, finally regaining his cockiness after she had flashed her smile and winked. "Now, do we have to continue to stand here?"

"I don't know," Trend said smiling at him again. "Are you going to run to Ebony's arms again if we decide to just stand here all day?"

Trine growled and rolled his eyes.

"Let's get moving for his sake," Kaida said walking further into Magix.

"You don't seem all too impressed," Emerald said. To her, the decorations were too overwhelming.

"Well, I've seen the festival on Sparks," Kaida shrugged. "It kind of mimics the festival here because the first Day of the Rose Queen Bloom ever saw was the one in Magix."

"Queen Bloom?" Cicada questioned catching up to Kaida. "You mean Angel's mother?"

"That would be the Queen of Sparks considering that Angel is the princess," Trine said rolling his eyes.

"You mean, she never saw one on Sparks?"

"Cicky, don't you ever do your history homework?" Kaida asked.

There was a pause from everyone aside from Cicada and Kaida. _Since when was Cicada known as Cicky_, they wondered as the two girls kept walking on.

"Sparks was still in the rebuilding process, even when we were little," Kaida explained to Cicada. "The Queen was raised on Earth and didn't even know about magic at all, or that she was a fairy, until she was our age."

"That is actually totally boring," Cicada said when Kaida finished explaining.

"Well, you better remember it because it'll be on a test next week," Kaida snapped and quickened her pace.

"Soooo…" Emerald turned back to the two boys with them. "Are you two going to race today?"

"If by race you mean leave everyone in my dust…" Trine said.

"I think she means try to beat my brother, only to be sadly disappointed," Trend said leaning in very close to Trine's face.

"Actually, I meant ride your levabikes around in a circle a few times while people think you have actual skill," Emerald clarified.

"In that case, yes," Marvel said.

"Good," Emerald said. "So, when I beat you, I'll have thought that there might have been actual competition."

"Wait…" Trine questioned after her as she began walking. "You do realize these races are dangerous."

Emerald smirked at him. "Are you concerned for my safety or getting beat by a girl?" He frowned quickly. "And I've got a helmet."

"So, where are Charm and Brandon?" Avery asked Marvel as they seemed to be the only two acting sensible.

"Oh, they're with Angel I'm sure," Marvel said. "They spend the Day of the Rose together every year with all their parents and parents' friends. I guess this year they went to Solaria, I believe."

"That's really nice," Avery said. "Any reason you and your sister are still here?"

Marvel laughed. "There are loads of them," he replied. "Trend's here because I am. And I'm not going home because, well, let's say I'm the black sheep of the family."

"But, you're like, everything a prince should be," Avery said. "A hero, a good brother, handsome… princely."

"Yeah, but I'm not quite like Trend," Marvel said.

"That's a good thing," Avery said. "I mean, not that Trend's a bad person or anything, but she can really be over-whelming."

"She's a clone of my parents," Marvel said.

"Whoa," Avery shook her head. "That's got to be… scary."

"Yeah, and then if I go home without a girlfriend… I don't want to think of the consequences of that," Marvel shook his head.

Avery sighed. "Why don't you have one?"

Marvel shrugged. "I guess I haven't found any girls that I've really connected with," he said.

"Marvel," Trine called to him. "Hurry up. Racers are getting called in already."

Marvel nodded to Avery and jogged up to Trine and Emerald who were heading in to get checked off and their numbers.

"Isn't it a little early for the race to start?" Avery asked.

Kaida nodded. "Usually, the race wouldn't start for another hour."

"Maybe they want to get it in before this water gets too high," Trend said frowning at the ground as a thin layer of water began to take over the ground, rolling down the street.

"This is impossible," Kaida said. "There's no river or lakes close enough to flood Magix. And if there was, it hasn't rained in two weeks so it's too late for it to be flooding."

Trend turned to Cicada who looked deep in concentration. "Is something wrong?"

"I can't hear any insects," she said. "It's like, all the dry insects fled and all the water ones haven't come with the water."

"I don't think that it's a good idea for them to be racing at all," Kaida said.

"Well, it's a little late to be deciding that now," Trend said pointing to the track. "They've already lined up and the lights are about to release them to go."

Before they could take another step, the light turned green and the racers were all off. Immediately, Trine took the lead with Emerald and Marvel tied for the fourth place spot and an unknown person just behind Trine. As the racers picked up speed, the water began to rise quicker and the spectators began to notice the water as a few of the levabikes began splashing water and creating small waves in their wakes.

"Are they allowed to race with this water?" Avery asked.

"I'm concerned about whether or not they'll be able to guide the bikes high enough above the water to keep them from breaking down," Kaida said.

"Like that one?" Cicada questioned as the bike about to catch up to Emerald and Marvel suddenly broke down and spiraled out of control, crashing into a bike behind it.

"Well, the forerunners seem to be doing fine right now," Avery said.

"Not for long," Trend said looking away from the race. The other three turned to see what no one else was noticing as they all watched the race and complained about their shoes. Heading into town was a huge tidal wave.

"And in a few moments, we won't be either," Cicada said.

"Come on, girls," Avery said. "We can hold it off, if only for a few moments. Let's go Vixen… right?"

"Yeah," the other three agreed and the four girls transformed.

"This would be so much easier if we had Emerald to help us," Kaida said as people finally began to notice the wave. In the race, Emerald had pulled ahead of Marvel and was pulling in front of the guy they didn't know.

"What do we do?" Trend asked. "Shields?"

"No…" Kaida shook her head. "Trend, see how large of a sheet of fabric you can create. At least as wide as the street and taller than the wave."

"I'll try," Trend said and began shooting out ribbons that quickly wove together and created a giant sheet blocking the passage into Magix. Kaida flew up and grabbed a corner and Avery, understanding what Kaida was doing, grabbed the other. "It's not waterproof. Water will seep through."

"Not much and not after Cicada covers the back with slime and I harden it," Kaida replied as water began hitting the sheet and pushing the middle in.

Cicada began shooting webs at the sheet, covering as much as she could.

"One of you get up here and grab this," Kaida yelled once the whole sheet was covered in slimy webs. Trend took over for Kaida and the small fairy began using her sparks to heat up and harden the slime, making the sheet waterproof and sturdy. Finally, Trend and Avery let go and the block held up, if not a little shakily.

The people on the street began to cheer.

"Why is the water still rising?" Trend questioned as she hovered above the rising water. It was now reaching the middle of people's calves.

"We only stopped the wave from crushing through this main street," Kaida said.

"Uh… not for long," Cicada pointed out as a crack appeared in the hardened sheet. "Our dam is about to break."

"Time for some maintenance," Kaida said flying up, but suddenly, much quicker than anticipated, the sheet shattered and water was flying at them full speed. The girls and crowd all prepared for impact, but it didn't come.

Avery opened her eyes first, wondering if she had unconsciously created a shield, but was pleased to see that a much larger dam had suddenly been built, and it was made of jutting green gems. The people turned to see Emerald had eventually noticed the wave and had quit the race to build a dam to protect all the people in the streets of Magix.

"Emerald!" Trend threw her arms around the green fairy. "But, what about your race?"

"There's always next year," Emerald said. "But there's only next year if I save all our lives."

Certain that the emerald dam would hold off the tidal wave and divert the water mostly around the city, the girls transformed back into citizens and headed over to the awards stand. Marvel had wound up in third. The mystery man turned out to be a recent graduate of Red Fountain and had won second. And Trine had won, but he looked almost modest.

"Wow, you think he'd be smirking after winning," Avery said.

"Well, I guess you never really know," Emerald said with a shrug.

After the ceremony was over, Marvel and Trine approached the girls. Before they could even start congratulating the boys, Trine took off his medal and slipped it over Emerald's head.

"What's this about?" Emerald questioned. "I forfeited, remember?"

"Yeah, but you would have won if you hadn't decided that saving the town was more important," Trine said. "You deserve it more than I do."

"Wow…" Cicada said. "I think Trine deserves a medal just for admitting that!"

"Don't push it, bug girl," Trine said shooting a glare at Cicada.

Angel returned early the next morning and woke everyone up. They all groaned and came to the common room to see why she was being so loud. "Hey, girls. Miss me?" Angel asked with a large smile spread across her face.

"Not really," Cicada joked.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Um, a tidal wave almost destroyed all of Magix," Trend said.

"But that's not even the most exciting news," Cicada said. "Show her, Em."

Emerald ducked back into her room and walked out a minute later with the first place medal. "You won?" Angel asked.

"Trine did," Emerald said. "But felt I deserved it for saving Magix."

* * *

Next time on Vixen:

Brandon has finally asked Angel on a date. However, the Bux aren't going to sit around and allow them to be happy, not even for a night.

* * *

**(1) song by Surfaris**

**Please review after reading! It really makes me so happy!  
**


	10. Episode 10: You and Me

**Updated: 6/9/2011**

Previously on Vixen:

Angel has begun school and Alfea, and throughout the beginning of the year, she had become closer with Brandon, Jr. or Solaria. However, she has also made enemies of a trio of witches who call themselves the Bux.

* * *

Episode 10: You and Me **(1)**

"Oh, here, wear this!"

"She'll look ridiculous in that, Trend."

"Ugh, is that a green stone in your earrings?"

"I'm pretty sure that you just nabbed that off _my_ vanity, Trend."

"Gee, tight enough? He's going to think that she's stuffing."

"No he won't, Cicada, calm down. Now, about your hair…"

"Um, I'm a little new at this, but I don't think she's supposed to be turning blue."

The commotion was, not surprisingly, over Angel. Specifically, her upcoming date with Prince Brandon. He had texted after classes ended and asked if she was busy. As it was Trend who kid-napped her phone when she got the message, the response was that she was absolutely free and would love to 'hang,' if that was what he was texting her about. It turned out it was, granted, somewhere in there, the word 'hang' turned into the word 'date.'

"Definitely not," Kaida said unzipping the shirt Trend had slipped Angel in a minute earlier.

"You know, I've gotten myself ready for occasions where I've had to look nice before," Angel said when she could breathe again.

"But this isn't just an occasion where you need to look nice," Cicada said.

"This is a first DATE!" Trend yelled.

"Is it always this chaotic when one of you is going on a date?" Avery asked Kaida as Trend continued to dig through all the girls' stuff looking for the perfect outfit as Emerald began exchanging the earrings Angel had been wearing for slightly more elegant ones and Cicada was playing with Angel's hair.

"Well, aside from Trend, none of us have been on a date yet…" Kaida replied. "At least not as long as we've been here. And because Trend has, like, three date nights a week and none of them are guys that she's really serious about, it's not so much of a big deal for her."

Avery nodded. "I guess that makes sense. I'll be doing my homework if I'm needed, but it looks like I might just get in the way."

"I'll stay and make sure they don't turn Angel into a monster or showgirl or something," Kaida assured Avery.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Red Fountain, Prince Brandon was having some of his own troubles. "Have any of you seen my phone? I haven't seen it since lunch."

Trine and Charm both rolled their eyes while Marvel stared determinedly at his book, trying not to look suspicious. "Have you talked to Mech?" Marvel asked.

Brandon lowered his eyes. "Why?"

There was a knock at the door just then. Brandon opened it to see Mech. "What a surprise," Trine laughed from his bed. "Marvel was just about to tell us why you may or may not have seen Brandon's phone."

"Why do you need it?" Mech questioned walking into the room and straight to Brandon's closet.

"I was going to call Angel and invite her over for a movie or something," Brandon said crossing his arms. "And, why are you going into my closet?"

"You know, I think Angel would really like a movie," Mech said. "But she'd probably appreciate it a lot more if you took her to one in Magix and take her to dinner first."

"After all, she'd disappointed if your first date you took her here for an old movie when there are so many new good ones and a really nice restaurant with dinner reservations for two in your name," Marvel said, finally unable to try to be innocent anymore.

"Wait… what?"

"Well, I think they set you up on a date with little Princess Angel without your acknowledgment," Charm said.

"So, here, Cel **(2)** said you should wear this," Mech said tossing Brandon a light blue button up shirt. "And, do something with your hair because it looks like…"

"Like Riven got revenge on your mother by styling your hair like that," Charm said with a laugh.

Brandon glared at Charm. "Very funny. I'm not sure who I should be more angry with right now."

"It was Marvel's idea," Mech said pointing at the Popularis Prince.

"Yeah, but Mech's the one who actually did it," Marvel said. "And still has your phone."

"Maybe you should go on your date first," Trine said. "Then decide who you need to be angry with when it goes horribly awry."

"It won't go awry," Mech said. "You've known her for years. What could go wrong?"

"With those two?" Charm asked. "Everything."

Marvel and Mech both shot a glare at Charm, who just returned to his reading.

* * *

Just on time, Brandon pulled up to Alfea, feeling very nervous because he'd been trying to get the courage to ask Angel on a date for weeks, and had been unable to, at least not a real date. This would be their first one-on-one engagement ever, and he hadn't even known about it until half an hour before he needed to be at Alfea to pick Angel up. Marvel told him that they had dinner reservations at seven at one of the nicest restaurants in Magix and that they would be finished in time for a nice walk, as it was a perfect night, to the movie theater for a nine o'clock show. They also got permission for Brandon to be out after curfew, and had Trend do the same for Angel.

Cicada and Emerald met Brandon at the stairs when he arrived and escorted him up to their dorm. They knocked three times, letting the girls inside know that they had Brandon with them. After a few seconds of commotion inside, the door was slowly opened to reveal Angel wearing a nice aqua dress and had her hair left down and slightly curled at the ends.

"Wow," Brandon breathed at the sight of her as they walked up to one another. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Angel blushed. "Thanks," she said slightly biting her lower lip. "You look really handsome yourself. I like your shirt..."

"Okay, greetings over," Trend piped up and nudged them toward the door. "Time to go have a bunch of fun. See you later, Angel. And feel free to keep her out as long as you'd like, Brandon."

* * *

In Magix at that time, the Bux were sitting at Stardust Café drinking coffees. Ebony was staring down into her cup pouting. Bryony and Frosty shared an annoyed glance.

"What's wrong today?" Frosty asked.

"I'm lonely," Ebony complained. "I need a boyfriend."

"Come up with a new love spell for Trine," Bryony said. "You used to like him. It worked for you all last year."

"Yeah, but now he has to follow every last order of Princess Angel," Ebony pouted.

"Then let's make her miserable," Frosty said with a smirk.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Ebony asked.

"Ruin her date," Bryony said spotting the couple that Frosty had just a moment before get off Brandon's levabike.

Ebony looked up and spotted the couple. "Or I could just steal her boy from her. Then Trine would get jealous and try to win me back."

"Doubt it," Frosty mumbled as Ebony began rattling off ideas to put Brandon under a love spell.

"Wait, I have a better idea," Bryony interrupted Ebony. "Let's cast a love spell on him to be in love with Angel." Bryony smiled while Ebony and Frosty stared at her.

"How does that help us?" Frosty asked.

"And then we spin it to make it seem like _Angel_ put the spell on Brandon," Bryony added. "She will probably get kicked out of Alfea. At the very least, a large punishment and probably banned from Red Fountain. It might even start a war between Sparks-Eraklyon and Solaria."

"You're a genius!" Ebony said.

"I know."

* * *

The waiter showed Angel and Brandon to their table at the restaurant. Brandon pulled Angel's chair out for her before going to his own chair. The mood of the restaurant was relaxed and peaceful. There were rose petals on the white silk tablecloth and a small chandelier with several lit candles.

"This is very fancy," Angel said once the waiter had left them to look at their menus. "I didn't know you were into things like this."

"I… uh… just wanted this to be special," Brandon said with a little blush coming to his cheeks.

The Bux sneaked into the restaurant dressed as waiters. When the waiter for Brandon and Angel returned with their drink order, Frosty volunteered to get it ready. She poured the drinks, used a bit of power to cool them off, and then handed the tray to Ebony, who poured a secret love potion into Brandon's drink. The waiter then took the drinks to the couple.

"How does it work?" Bryony asked Ebony.

"He'll fall in love with the first girl he looks in the eyes after taking a sip," Ebony said. "And since there are no other women looking at him, it'll be Angel, no doubt."

"So, here's to… um…" Brandon tried to think of a toast.

"Friends, family, and fun?" Angel asked.

"Yeah," Brandon nodded and lifted his glass. The two sipped their drinks and placed their glasses down. They looked up and one another again, and Brandon smiled widely.

"Wow, that worked quickly," Bryony said to Ebony. "Nervous to enamored in .02 seconds."

"Well, I am a genius," Ebony bragged.

After their dinner was over, Angel was feeling extremely awkward. Brandon's eyes hadn't left her the entire time. He was usually very good with conversation, but the only thing he could come up with to talk about was how beautiful she looked and how much he liked her. Angel knew Brandon was not usually like that.

"What do you want to do now, Angel?" Brandon asked taking her hand as they began to walk down the street.

"How about we go to a movie or a club," Angel suggested.

"Anything you want, Angel," Brandon said before pulling her close and into a kiss. Angel was absolutely shocked and disappointed. Her first kiss was supposed to be romantic, slow, and delicate. Not a sudden smashing of lips in the middle of the sidewalk when her date was acting entirely awkward.

When Brandon released her, Angel took a deep breath and a step back. "Maybe, then again, it might be better if we called the night early. I have a quiz tomorrow and I don't think I've studied nearly enough for it."

Angel turned to walk away, but Brandon grabbed her wrist. "If you didn't want to go on a date with me, then why did you agree, Angel? Do you think it's funny?"

"Brand, please, let go," Angel said as she tried to twist her wrist free. "You're hurting me."

"Yeah, well, you're hurting me too, Angel," Brandon said staring down at her. "Did you learn to tease from Trend?"

"I didn't even say yes, Brand," Angel snapped. "Trend did for me. There, happy? That's the truth."

Brandon looked angry, as Angel assumed he would after that truth. "You have no respect for me, do you, Angel?"

"I do," Angel said. "But you're acting really weird, Brandon. You've never been like this before. Why are you acting like someone spelled you?"

"How would someone have spelled me, Angi?" Brandon asked. "I've been with you all night. So, unless it was you, I'd say you're delusional. And, I think you might be. Can't you see how much I love you? How we are meant to be?"

"This is just moving too quickly," Angel said. "We've been on one date."

"And it was perfect, right?" Brandon said pulling Angel close again.

"No, Brandon, it wasn't," Angel said.

The Bux weren't far off, watching the progress of the two. "Please tell me this is going to get better?" Frosty said.

"Of course it will," Ebony said. "It's not like the obedience love spells I used to put on Trine. This is an obsession love spell. If Angel doesn't show as much interest in him as he does in her, he'll get mad."

"Will anyone believe a fairy would cast that kind of love spell?" Bryony asked.

"Well, she's only a freshman," Ebony said. "She might not know exactly how it would work. It's very easy to make the mistake."

"Brandon, please," Angel tried to pull herself free from Brandon. "I'm going back to Alfea. Let me go."

"No," Brandon growled. "Not until you see how we were meant to be."

Angel frowned. Then, she held up her hand and used magic to blast him off her. "I'm leaving," she said. Rather than just turning around, Angel transformed and flew off.

"Angel, no, come back," Brandon yelled, but she just disappeared into the sky.

There was a knock at Mech's window. Mech, confused, put down the book he was reading and opened the blinds to reveal Angel flying outside looking angry. Mech's roommates all lifted their eyebrows and laughed as Mech opened it.

"Hey, good-looking," Prince Zeph said when Angel stepped in. "What's got you here?"

"Don't piss me off any more than I already am," Angel warned forming a small fireball in her hand. Angel turned to Mech. "What's wrong with Brandon?"

"Uh," Mech gulped, "if you're talking about why he might seem, uh, distant or not completely into the date it's probably because Marvel and I stole his phone and set up the date without telling him until it was time to make him get ready."

The fireball in Angel's hand grew slightly. "I'll deal with that later, Mech. I'm talking about why he suddenly thinks we should elope. Why he was leering at me instead of smiling nicely. Why he forced me into a hard kiss in the middle of a street instead of moving slowly and giving me a choice."

"That doesn't sound like Brandon at all," Mech said.

"Duh, Mech," Angel snapped. "If it did sound like him, I never would have wanted to go on a date with him and I wouldn't be confused. He's, like… I don't know."

"Obsessed," Prince Zeph said. "If you're looking for a guy that won't be completely obsessed with you, I'm open and available, Babe. I might even hit on other girls during dates."

Angel narrowed her eyes, then shot her fireball at Zeph to shut him up.

"Last I saw him, he was acting completely normal," Mech said. "Well, annoyed at Marvel and me for setting him up with you without his knowledge. So… something must have changed during the date or he would have been delighted that we set him up with you. Can you think of when he began to act weird?"

Angel sighed. "Sometime during dinner, I guess," Angel said. She thought harder. "Actually, it was right after we had our first drink."

"Someone must have spiked his drink with a love potion," Mech said.

Angel frowned. "I think I know who. After all, we do know someone who is an expert at those, right, Mech?"

* * *

"But, why would Ebony want him to be in love with you?" Trine questioned when Mech and Angel brought the idea to Brandon's squad.

"Don't try to think like Ebony," Marvel said. "This wasn't her plan."

"I'd say they were trying to put you at ends with him," Charm said.

"So, how do we break it?" Trine asked.

Mech thought for a moment. "I think I have an idea, but we'll need to get to Alfea because we don't have the potions we need."

* * *

It took some work sneaking out of Red Fountain without getting noticed, but once they were clear, Angel called Kaida, who was the best with potions. By the time the four boys and Angel arrived, the rest of Vixen were in the science lab and Kaida was almost finished brewing a general potion that would undo all potion spells.

"Now, to call Brandon," Trend said handing Angel her phone.

Angel took a breath, the dialed Brandon's number. When he answered, Angel felt nervous. "Hey, Brand, I'm sorry I walked away like that. I guess I was just, nervous. I do understand how you feel, and I feel the same. I guess I was afraid it was a dream. Can you come to Alfea so we can have a proper good-bye?"

"Okay, let's all hide so that we can jump out if things go wrong," Emerald said.

When Brandon arrived, Angel had set out two drinks. One was spiked with the new potion. Brandon jumped off the levabike and approached Angel. She held out the glass to him. "A toast," Angel said with a smile. "To us."

Brandon smiled. "To us," he said, then took a sip. Suddenly, he looked distant. "What happened? How did I get back here?"

Angel smiled. "I think it's best if I not tell you, for your sake."

* * *

Next Time on Vixen:

Cicada comes down with a mysterious disease and the other five girls of Vixen must go collect the ingredients for the antidote, however, they run into difficulty when they meet a man named Nethuns who claims to be the King of the Sea.

* * *

**(1) Song By Lifehouse... or Dave Matthews Band**

**(2) Cel is Celeste, Prince Brandon's sister, and Angel's best friend outside of Vixen**

**This is me begging again for you to review. Also, I've started a Winx Club forum where I am posting all sorts of facts about this story, as well as other stories. It would be a good place to ask questions or make suggestions about up coming episodes or seasons. **


	11. Episode 11: Spiderwebs

**Updated: 6/10/2011**

**I know it's been a while, but I've been wrapping up my other fanfics, which isn't to say I haven't been working on this one. I have been, I've even begun working on the sequel... If I ever get that far. Please review. I want this chapter to get a whopping 2 reviews, so that I'm at least even reviews to chapters... I wouldn't mind to have a larger ratio of reviews to chapter.**

* * *

Previously on Vixen:

Angel and the girls defeated Gaea, only to discover that she was a victim herself. Now the girls are on the lookout for the next element, which may have been connected to the flooding of Magix at the Day of the Rose festival.

* * *

Episode 11: Spiderwebs **(1)**

The sun wasn't even visible, just a few rays of light, when everyone at Alfea was woken by a shrill scream.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Those closest to the scream all awoke with a start and quickly ran to see why she was screaming... All but the screamer's roommate that is.

"Kaida, quiet it down, would you?" Cicada said. "Your screaming is scaring my insects."

"Get it off me, Cicky!" Kaida yelled. "Get it off, get it off, get it OFF! Please, Cicky, tell your mantis to get off me!" There were practically tears rolling down Kaida's face.

The door flung open and four more girls were in the doorway, but stopped, seeing that there were insects crawling all over the room. "Eww!" Trend shrieked and jumped backwards, sending herself, Angel, Emerald, and Avery all to the ground outside the room.

Cicada opened one eye, and her antennae grew from her hair. "How'd you get out, Maddie?"

"I don't care!" Kaida yelled. "Get it off me!"

"Come here, Maddie," Cicada said. However, unlike when Cicada usually told her insects to do something, Maddie simply stayed on Kaida's chest, then crawled closer to Kaida's face.

"What's up with you, Cicada?" Emerald asked, transformed and flying in the room. None of the other three dared to enter.

"I think I'm sick," Cicada said. She coughed a few times. "My communication with them is on the fritz."

"I don't care," Kaida sobbed. "Get it off me."

Emerald created a small cage of Emerald and caught Maddie in it. She then dropped the bug into her jar and sealed it tightly. Looking at the other jars, Emerald sighed. She could only see one spider that had not escaped. "How come all the jars are opened?" Emerald asked as she sealed the one jar that still had a spider in it.

"I guess I forgot to close them, I was in such a fog last night," Cicada said. She pushed herself into a sitting position, then sneezed so hard that she fall back down.

Kaida, who had jumped off her bed and into the common room as soon as the praying mantis was off her, was shaking from the terror of the experience. Suddenly, Trend shrieked and took three clumsy steps away from Kaida before falling to her rear. "There are ants in your hair, Kaida."

"What!" Kaida shrieked as she felt one ant crawl onto her face. "Get them off!"

"Eww, not me!" Trend shook her head.

"I am _not_ taking care of all these insects!" Emerald yelled from inside the bedroom still. She came out with a butterfly sitting on the top of her head. "It had better not be laying eggs up there, is all I have to say."

"Here," Avery approached Kaida very carefully. She used some energy to pull all the ants out of the short girl's hair and held them in an energy sphere. Emerald created a small emerald container and Avery dropped all the ants in it.

"If there are anymore ants on me, they're dying in the shower, Cicky," Kaida yelled to her roommate before disappearing to the shower.

"What's up with Kaida's nickname for Cicada?" Trend asked Emerald when she emerged once more from the bug-infested room.

"I'm more interested in how Cicada got so sick overnight," Angel said. "We should get her to the infirmary."

"Um… you can take care of that," Trend said. "I'm not going near the insects."

Emerald, Avery, and Angel all sighed in annoyance. "I'll make a stretcher, but someone else has to get her on it," Emerald said. A moment later, a green stretcher formed and solidified.

Avery sighed. She carefully used her magic to levitate Cicada to the stretcher. Angel took over pushing it toward the infirmary. "Trend, you stay here and wait for Kaida to finish her shower, okay?"

"Rightio," Trend nodded and took a seat on a couch. She snapped her fingers and the bug-infested room closed immediately.

* * *

"This is odd," Ophelia said after checking out Cicada. "She has all the symptoms of Dragonlaria, but, that can only be contracted near the water."

"Cicada hasn't been near the water recently," Angel said. "She'll get better, right?"

"Only if we get the antidote," Ophelia said. "We don't keep any here because it's so rare. I'll call the Magix hospital…"

A few minutes later, Ophelia and Faragonda came and saw the three girls. "It seems that there have been an unusual number of cases of Dragonlaria all over Magix and the antidotes have run out."

"What!" Angel yelled. "But what about Cicada?"

"I'm telling you girls because I'm going to trust you to go out to the Sea of the Dragon and collect the ingredients needed to create the antidote," Faragonda said.

"We'll get it," Emerald ensured the women.

"How will we get there?" Avery asked.

* * *

"I've done this a few times girls," Palladium said to the five well members of Vixen twenty minutes later as they stood in the Virtual Reality Chamber. "Instead of simulating a planet, this will actually send you straight to where you need to be. Don't worry about getting back because Prince Charm's team is getting ready to fly there right as we speak, but they won't arrive for another few hours. By then, you should have most of the ingredients, but we need you to move quickly."

"Yes, Uncle Pal," Avery nodded. Palladium activated the chamber and the girls were sent to the Sea of the Dragon, a planet of mostly water. They landed on a small island.

"Okay, let's see what we need," Kaida said looking at the list of ingredients. "We need scales of a blue water dragon, water webbing of a pink water spider, which is actually more of an orange color, but it looks pinkish when it's under water—"

"Kaida, the ingredients," Angel reminded the girl.

"Oh, right," Kaida looked back at the list. "And crystallized coral."

"Well, I guess the first step is to transform into our Winx," Angel said. "So, let's go Vixen!"

"Maybe we should split up," Emerald said when all the girls were hovering above their island. "You know, that way we can look faster."

"But how will we know if anyone finds any of the ingredients?" Avery asked. "We could all come back with Dragon scales and then we're still down two ingredients and an excessive amount of scales."

"And it's too dangerous to split up here," Kaida said.

"Well, how about two teams," Trend said. "Angel and me will be one team. And you three will be another team. And I can create three colored ribbons, one representing each ingredient. And, if we find the ingredient, we give a few tugs on that colored ribbon. And if we get into trouble, we tug on all three ribbons, and to find one another, just follow the ribbon."

The girls all looked at one another. "That works," Angel said. "Okay, let's go."

Trend and Angel were looking down at the water, but they could only see their reflections. "How are we supposed to find anything if we can only see our reflections?" Angel asked.

"I don't know," Trend said. "But does my hair look fly away?"

Angel chose to ignore Trend's question. "Just keep…" Angel stopped when she saw something in the water. "What was that?"

"Um… a fish?" Trend questioned.

"No, it looked more like a dragon," Angel said. She lowered herself so that she was hovering just above the water. Suddenly, however, a huge splash soaked her when Nethuns jumped out of the water.

"Hello girls," he said with a laughed, then dove at Angel, pushing her under the water with him, where he would be fine, but she wouldn't be able to breathe.

"Angel!" Trend yelled. She held tightly to all three ribbons and gave several mighty tugs before letting them go. Trend then shot several ribbons into the water, catching Angel and pulling her back out.

* * *

"Okay, that's crystallized coral," Avery said emerging from under water with several transparent pieces of coral. "That would be the white ribbon."

Emerald nodded and was about the tug the white ribbon, when all three pulled her so harshly that she lost grip. "Oh no, the girls are in trouble."

"That's what happens when you leave princesses alone together," Avery said as the three girls began following the ribbons to the other two Vixen girls.

Angel and Trend were back to back; a sphere of water surrounded them and was closing in. Nethuns stood on the water surface laughing. "What do you think you're doing?" Avery yelled when the other three arrived.

"I think I'm about to defeat the silly fairies called Vixen in one sweep of the arm," Nethuns said with a laugh. "I am Nethuns, king of all water. You will now learn that when you mess with boiling water, you drown."

"Yeah, uh, hello. Corny statement of the year," Emerald said with an eyebrow lifted in the air.

"You must think you're hot stuff, huh?" Avery said with a laugh. "With all this talk about boiling water."

"And king of the water?" Emerald picked up where Avery left off. "Can't be a king without a queen, and, I can tell you do _not_ have a queen."

"Not only is he ugly, Em," Avery was back at it. "But he's got delusions of grandeur and he smells like a fish."

"Hey, what are you two trying to pull?" Nethuns yelled.

"This," Kaida yelled and blasted Nethuns from behind where he hadn't noticed her as Avery and Emerald were making fun of him. As her colorful blasts hit him, his concentration was broken and the sphere around Trend and Angel, which had stopped shrinking when Emerald and Avery began making fun of him, disappeared.

"Thanks," Angel said gratefully as she and Trend spread apart.

"Now, let's teach this guy a lesson," Trend said and the five girl surrounded Nethuns. Each shot an attack at him, but he turned into water and dropped into the ocean before the attacks could hit him.

"Gaea already tried to pull this," Avery said and punched the water with energy. However, Nethuns wasn't expelled from the water as they imagined he would. Instead, Avery was pulled under.

"Avery!" the girls yelled and all dove in and grabbed her wrist and pulled her out.

"What do we do to beat this guy?" Trend asked.

"I say we try to outrun him," Kaida said. "We're on his turf, there is water all around us and we still need two ingredients."

"Wait…" Avery said looking around. "We're not getting attacked anymore."

"Why not?" Angel asked. "He was more or less winning."

"I say we take this chance without question," Emerald said.

"And if it's a trap?" Kaida asked. "Making us let our guard down?"

"It's either a trap or not," Emerald said. "But we still need two more ingredients and we won't get them by fighting Nethuns."

"Emerald's right," Angel said. "But this time, let's stick together."

As the five girls flew off, Nethuns kept his eyes on one. The fire of Angel's Dragon Fire did not hurt him, Avery's Excalibur energy was useless, Trend's powers of fashion did nothing, and Emerald never even got a shot at him. But when Kaida got him from behind, not only did the surprise get to him, but it actually hurt him a lot. There was something about her that Nethuns not only feared, but was attracted to.

* * *

"You girls have the ingredients yet?" Charm asked as the boys' ship approached an island the girls were on.

"Just barely," Trend said as the girls flew to the opened hatch and walked on.

"Good, because Cicada's going to need to get better soon," Marvel said. "Her powers are going haywire. The witches of Cloud Tower are ready to call an exterminator."

* * *

"Feeling better, Cicada?" Angel asked after Cicada had been given the antidote and had some rest.

"Oh, tons," Cicada said.

"Good," Trend said with a smile. "Now I hate to bother you so soon after you woke, but tell all the bugs all over campus to go away and get all your bugs back into their jars."

Cicada looked around to see that there were insects everywhere. "Sorry," Cicada said and her antennae popped up. Immediately, the insects all began to return to the forest just outside Alfea.

"Oh, yeah, one more thing," Kaida said.

"What's up this time?"

"If I ever wake up with an insect on me, I will blow it up," Kaida said. "Understood?"

Cicada simply nodded with her eyes wide.

* * *

Next time on Vixen:

Nethuns manages to threaten Angel, Trend, Emerald, and Cicada to stand back while he attacks their school, but Avery will not stand down, no matter what he throws at her. Also, why does Nethuns kiss Kaida and where is she as her friends worry for their school?

* * *

**(1) Song by No Doubt (For those of you that don't know, that's Gwen Stefani)**

**Remember, reviews bring good Karma. I could recite the myth of the Parade of Ants, which would be fun after this chapter, but the gist of it is that all the previous Indra's (Hindu storm god) had built up such bad Karma that when the world went through the cycle of being destroyed and renewed, they were reincarnated as ants over and over again.  
**


	12. Episode 12: I Stand Alone

**Updated: 6/10/2011**

**You all had better enjoy this... well, I hope you do anyway. So... I may have mono, which is bad because then I might fall behind in writing. I have through episode 16 finished, along with 18. 17 is about half way through, but if I have mono, I'm going to have to use all my waking time devoted to my school work. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Episode 12: I Stand Alone **(1)**

"Fire ant pinchers!"

"Rainbow fireworks!"

"Satin ribbon whip!"

"Emerald spikes!"

"Fire of the dragon!"

"Excalibur!"

"Congratulations, girls," Griselda said inspecting the targets. "You all nailed the bull's eyes." She stopped when she saw the last target. "Avery, you barely even nicked the target."

"Sorry," Avery apologized. "I'm not on my A game today."

"No, you are not," Griselda said shaking her head. "I knew your mother when she was a student, and she never missed the target. She would not be impressed."

Avery stared at Griselda for a moment, before turning around and flying out over the forest. "Oh no, Avery!" Angel called, but it was no use. "Miss Griselda, that was a horrible thing to say to her."

"What I told her was pure truth," Griselda said.

"Girls," Kaida said looking up at the sky. "Look at the clouds. It's going to rain."

"We need to find Avery or she'll get soaked," Trend said.

"Split up," Angel said.

The five girls flew off in the general direction that Avery had gone, each taking a slightly different direction.

* * *

"Avery!" Angel called out. "Where are you?"

Angel was by a lake that Avery had once talked about. They had been thinking of taking a picnic at the lake, but Angel was getting a foreboding feeling from it. She flew high over the lake and tried to spot something from above. She spotted a shadow of a person from inside the gazebo.

"Avery?" Angel asked and flew down. The figure in the gazebo was still in shadow. "Is that you?" Angel took a few steps closer so that she had one foot inside the gazebo.

"Not quite," a male voice said.

Angel took a step back, but found she was in the lake, as if it had moved. She looked down for a moment, then back up, only to find Nethuns not more than a foot from her. "You again?"

A figure of a boy rose from the water and Angel stared, shocked. It was an exact likeness of Brandon. "I'm giving you one warning," Nethuns said. "Try to fight me and Brandon here will have a watery grave."

"No," Angel gasped.

"To save him, you only have to stay out of my way," Nethuns said before slipping into the lake, the water statue of Brandon splashing down.

* * *

Trend found herself close to Cloud Tower when the rain began to fall. She shivered as she landed, looking around. "This is useless."

"Correct you are," Nethuns said appearing before her.

"Nethuns," Trend growled and stood ready to fight. "You should have known better than to come here. There's no lake or ocean for you to hide in this time."

"But there's an abundant supply of rain, little princess," Nethuns said. "Any way, if you try to stop me, I can guarantee than you will never have make-up to wear again. Every eye shadow, lipstick, blush will be soaked and washed away."

"No, you can't do that!" Trend shrieked. "What makes you think I believe you?"

Nethuns held his hand out and a small make-up case was in his hand. "This is yours, correct? Fight me, and this will be found at the bottom of the ocean." Before Trend could blink again or grab at her make-up case, Nethuns was gone. The make-up case dropped to the ground and Trend snatched it up before it could be ruined. "How did he get a hold of it?

* * *

Emerald was searching a small stream area for Avery. When she tried to cross the stream, she found that her feet got stuck in the mud at the bottom of the stream. "Oh, no, why can't I move?"

"Emeralds sink," Nethuns said rising out of the water. "And that is all you are, correct?"

Emerald stared at Nethuns, shocked by his statement. "No, I am more than just a jewel, I'm a fairy."

"Made of a few spells and a green gem," Nethuns said. "And if you cross me," he continued and grabbed her wrist, which began to turn into an emerald, slowly creeping up her arm, "a green gem stone at the bottom of the sea is all you'll ever be for the rest of time." He disappeared into the stream and Emerald's arm returned to its human flesh form.

"No," Emerald said, her chin trembling. "How did he know?"

* * *

Cicada was in the swamp and speaking with all the insects. Suddenly, she heard a very familiar insect voice. She turned around to see Nethuns holding the jar with Maddie in his hand.

"Hey, who are you?" Cicada yelled. "And what are you doing with Maddie?"

"I'm just giving you a warning," Nethuns said as a small stream of water flowed up from the swamp into the jar. "If you try to fight me, Maddie, as you called this thing, will be no more."

"Let her go!" Cicada yelled.

"If you insist," Nethuns said and dropped the jar into the water. Cicada ran and grabbed the jar from the water and by the time she had poured out most of the water and looked up, Nethuns was gone.

* * *

"She was out of line to say that, Avery," Marvel said as the two sat in his room. He had been out on his levabike, returning from Magix, when he spotted her sitting on a boulder beside the road crying. He stopped to see what was wrong and invited her to Red Fountain for a cup of hot cocoa.

"It's just," Avery sighed, staring at her hands in her lap. "She's absolutely correct. Even in my mother's last moment of life, she had perfect aim."

Marvel placed his on her shoulder. "What happened to her?"

Avery looked at Marvel shyly, but smiled. "There was an evil wizard by the name of Gorgo. He collected powers and wanted my mother's power."

"It's your power now, right?" Marvel asked.

Avery nodded. "My mother used all her power to blast through Gorgo's heart and through the cave wall, making a hole just large enough for me to crawl out through. She just, turned into pure energy."

"And you miss her a lot, huh?" Marvel asked.

"More than I can express," Avery replied. "So, is your mother really like Trend?"

Marvel laughed. "The only difference is that she's twenty years older. They even dress the same"

"Are you serious?" Avery asked. "That's got to be scary."

"I have nightmares," Marvel joked with a smile.

Avery smiled a little and laughed. "Oh no," she said suddenly, looking out the window. "It's pouring. I have to get back to Alfea."

"Let me take you back in a ship," Marvel said. "To keep you from getting wet."

Avery nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

Kaida heard some footsteps on the stones by the waterfall she was near. "Avery?" Kaida asked, ignoring the rain that was soaking her. "Is that you?" The only response was more footsteps, this time certainly behind the waterfall. _Maybe she couldn't hear me past the falling water_.

Kaida climbed the slippery rocks next to the waterfall, looking for an opening in the rocks. When she finally found it, she tried to climb in, but slipped. As she was falling, a hand caught her wrist and pulled her to safety inside the cave behind the waterfall. Kaida immediately knew it couldn't be Avery because the hand was too large.

"It's Kaida, correct?" she heard the deep voice of Nethuns say close to her ear.

"Nethuns, let me go," Kaida said slowly.

She could barely see in the cave, but she knew Nethuns was close. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer. Kaida tried to take a step back, but Nethuns pulled her forward suddenly and kissed her.

"Now, my dear Kaida, stay here while I go destroy that place that you call a school," Nethuns said running his hand down her face.

* * *

Avery walked into the common room of the dorm that she now shared with Vixen. "Oh, Avery, you're okay."

The four girls back came to her and held her tight. Avery looked around. "Where's Kaida?"

"We all went out looking for you," Trend said. "She's probably still out looking. She'll be back any minute, no doubt."

Suddenly, the pounding rain turned to hail and a low laugh was heard outside the building. The girls all ran to the window. "Oh no, it's Nethuns," Emerald said.

"He must be the one making it hail so much," Avery said. "We can stop him."

Avery ran out the door first, and the others slowly followed. By the time they were on Alfea's front lawn, Avery was already battling Nethuns, and she wasn't doing too well as she had to keep a shield up to protect her from the hail.

However, as each of the other girls was about to transform and help, they remembered Nethuns's warning. If they fought, he would attack their weaknesses. Hurt them, cripple their hearts. All four were torn. Help Avery, or save herself?

Avery blocked a hard hit from Nethuns, only to be smacked to the ground with a sheet of ice. Avery cried out as she hit the ground and tried to stand, but slipped back down.

"She's hurt!" Angel yelled and was about to run to Avery's side when a sheet of ice cut the four girls off from the yard. Avery looked up at them with her light blue eyes, wondering why they were leaving her to fend for herself now.

"Give up now and I won't hurt you anymore," Nethuns said to Avery when she pushed herself to her feet again.

"You can break all my bones and I'll still keep fighting," Avery said, her light blue eyes narrowed.

"And if I break your heart?" Nethuns questioned.

"Try me," Avery said standing strong.

Nethuns chuckled as he waved is hand and a wave of water washed up a passed out Marvel in ice bindings. Vixen all gasped. Trend tried to run to her brother, but was blocked by the ice. Avery, however, was able to run to his side. But, the moment she was next to him, Nethuns used an ice hammer to knock her away and back down to the ground.

"He's done nothing to you," Avery yelled seeing Nethuns standing over Marvel with his ice hammer, ready to strike. "Don't hurt him." The other girls were surprised to see a few tears forming in Avery's eyes.

"You thought after your mother's death you would never care about another person again," Nethuns said with a laugh. "And now, you're begging for the life of someone you hardly know."

"Stay away from him!" Avery yelled pushing herself back to her feet, then jumping in the air, hovering above the ground. She held her hands out and a long sword materialized for her. She grabbed it and began a midair charge at Nethuns.

"You asked for it," Nethuns said with a laugh.

"Excalibur!" Avery yelled. A blast of pure energy shot from the tip of her sword and hit Nethuns in the chest, throwing him backward so that he landed on his back. Immediately, the rain and hail slowed and the ice crumbled and melted.

"What happened?" Cicada questioned.

"Marvel!" Trend yelled and ran to her brother's side. "Oh, Marvel, wake up you big lug."

"I thought we had rules against calling me names," Marvel said in a quiet voice.

Trend wiped her tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Why aren't you guys helping Avery fight?" Marvel asked pushing himself to a sitting position.

Trend turned to see Avery shoot at Nethuns, who turned into water and disappeared into a puddle of rain. Avery ran at the puddle and pounded it, but it seemed Nethuns was gone.

Avery turned back to Marvel and approached him, careful to avoid Trend's eyes. "I'm sorry I almost got you killed."

"Yes, you could have killed him," Trend yelled. "What were you thinking, fighting him with my brother's life on the line."

"Oh, better my life than his, right?" Avery yelled finally looking up at her. She had a look of disgust in her eyes while looking at the Vixen girls. She shook her head. "Consider our friendship over."

"Wait… what?" Angel asked. "Avery, don't be so hasty."

"And why weren't you four fighting?" Avery asked. "I didn't see anyone else trying to rescue our school."

"He… he threatened to hurt Brandon," Angel said.

"You girls are so thick, it's unbelievable," Avery said, walking back inside.

* * *

**(1) Song from Quest For Camelot**

**Reviews are still appreciated. Also, check out my forum. Make suggestions for the end of this season of Vixen, or for future seasons of Vixen. **


	13. Episode 13: Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls

**Updated: 6/10/2011**

**As a reminder, I have mono, so I shouldn't even be doing this. Anyway, the next few chapters are already written, so I should be able to post about weekly and be back on track by the time I recover. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Last time on Vixen:

After being insulted by Miss Griselda, Avery flew off in anger. As a storm approached, the other girls of Vixen split up to look for her. Nethuns approached each girl separately, threatening to destroy something important of each of theirs. For Angel, he threatened Prince Brandon; Trend, her treasured make-up kit; for Cicada, her mantis Maddie; and Emerald he threatened to turn her into Emerald. However, instead of threatening Kaida, he kissed her and left her in a cave. When he attacked the school, only Avery stood up to him finally driving him off after he threatened to hurt Marvel. After Nethuns was gone, Avery told the other four girls that their friendship was over.

* * *

Episode 13: Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls **(1)**

There were three knocks on the dormitory door. The girl inside didn't move to answer it. Three more knocks. The purple-haired elf girl simply turned up the music on her stereo to block out the knocking as she continued to work on her homework.

"Please, Avery, open the door," Angel called through the door. "We're sorry we didn't help with Nethuns."

Avery threw down her pen and stomped to the door. She opened it a crack to look at the four girls she had called friends up until an hour earlier. "I'm sorry that you found your own petty wants more important than fighting Nethuns," Avery said. "Just like I'm sorry I ever called you girls friends."

"You don't mean that," Angel said.

"How do you know, _Princess_ Angel?" Avery asked. "I never wanted to be partnered up with you, it just happened."

"It happened for a reason," Angel said.

"Go away," Avery said forcing the door closed. She walked to the few possessions of hers she had grabbed from the room she had been sharing with Emerald before bailing. She pulled out a notebook, but when she opened it, it was missing what she wanted to see. "Where is it?" Avery questioned digging through her stuff. "Oh, Mom, I can't have lost you. But I would have noticed if you slipped out, I know I would have."

Avery opened her door, surprised to see that the girls had finally left her alone. She marched back to the dorm. When she opened the door, the four girls were standing in the common room.

"Have you forgiven us?" Trend asked.

"Don't be stupid, Trend," Cicada said. "She hasn't forgiven you. After all, you didn't fight because you were afraid for your make-up kit."

"I left something I need," Avery said walking into the room she had been sleeping in. However, the picture wasn't where she thought it might be. "No!"

"Avery, are you alright?" Emerald asked walking in. Avery's attention, however, was on a single footprint. It was wet, and it was too large to be any of the girls.

"Nethuns has been here," Avery said. "He stole my mother."

"How does that work?" Cicada asked.

"It's a picture," Emerald said. She looked around, then gasped. "What if…" she ran to her vanity and opened an emerald jewelry box. "No!"

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"My life jewel! That's how he knew what would make me change into an emerald. My life essence." Emerald turned to the three girls in her doorway. "Quick, see if you girls are missing anything."

Angel and Trend turned and ran to their rooms. Avery, Emerald, and Cicada followed. "I can't find my tiara!" Angel said rummaging through her stuff. "What about you, Trend? Are you missing anything?"

"My sketch book," Trend pouted sitting on her bed.

"Heavens, Trend," Avery growled. "You are _so_ materialistic. Buy a new one."

"But I can't buy four years of drawings and designs, Avery," Trend yelled. She crossed her arms and turned away from Avery. "And to think, I was designing a dress just for you." Avery's eyes softened when she heard this.

"Stop fighting," Angel yelled. She turned to Cicada. "Are you missing anything?"

"Yeah," Cicada nodded. "My roommate!"

"Where is Kaida?" Angel questioned looking around.

"My intuition tells me that Nethuns has her," Emerald said.

"I hate your intuition, Emerald," Cicada said with a frown.

"So let's go save her!" Angel said. "Let's go Vixen!"

* * *

"So, where do we think he is?" Cicada asked as the girls flew about.

"Well, there has to be water," Angel said.

"Good thing in just rained," Avery said cynically. "There has to be a place to hide."

"He can live in the water," Trend said.

"But Kaida can't," Angel said. "So, assuming that he's keeping her alive—"

"Assuming?" Cicada yelled. "No, Kaida is not dead. Nethuns can't have killed her. She's too smart to allow herself to be killed."

"Cicada, calm down," Emerald said placing a hand on the dark-skinned fairy's shoulder. "Kaida is alive. I'm sure it was just a slip of Angel's tongue, right?"

"Right," Angel nodded. "So, where is there constantly water and a place to hide?"

"There's an old boat house by the lake," Emerald said.

"No, that's too out in the open," Angel said. "And I think that people still use that for storage. Nethuns would need something easier to hide in."

"Like a cave?" Trend asked.

"Exactly!" Angel said. "But where are there any caves by water?"

"Just follow me!" Trend said. "Kaida and I had to camp on a cliff right next to a waterfall, and there was a cave behind the water."

The five girls flew as quickly toward the waterfall.

* * *

Inside the cave, Kaida was being kept in a cage as Nethuns rummaged through his things. Kaida had figured out that Nethuns had placed her under a spell when he kissed her. He was much more advanced in magic than Gaea had been, and a much better planner. She noticed that he had something from each of the other girls of Vixen that he had placed on an alter and had watched as he infused each item with a water element stone. When Nethuns finally came out of his trunk, he held one last element stone.

"You've run out of items to put that in," Kaida said.

Nethuns laughed. "There are six girls in your little gang," Nethuns said. "So, I have six stones. I've already covered placing a stone in a treasured item of Angel, Avery, Trend, Cicada, and Emerald. That leaves you."

"You don't have anything of mine," Kaida said.

"Why would I need something of yours when I have you?" He approached the cage and opened it, pulling her out. Kaida tried to blast him, but he grabbed both her wrists in one.

"No!" Kaida yelled. "We will stop you!"

"That's why I'm placing the stones in you girls," Nethuns said. "You're the only ones stepping up against me. So, if I make you my little water sprites, I can sit back and have you do all my destruction for me."

"It won't work," Kaida said. "My friends are too strong for that to work."

"Not once they've grabbed their possessions," Nethuns said. "Because, when they do, the element stone I've infused in each of those possessions will transfer to them and they will be under my control. As you will be in just a moment!" With that, Nethuns held the water element stone against Kaida, just below her neck. She began to scream as it began to infuse itself in her body.

"Hold it right there, Nethuns!" Angel yelled as she and the other four girls flew into the cave. "Let Kaida go and give us back our things."

Nethuns laughed and dropped Kaida to the ground. However, the stone was already too infused with her body and it kept creeping further in. "Take your stuff. I have no use for it."

"This is smelling fishy," Emerald said.

"Literally," Trend said with a frown.

"Don't touch them," Kaida weakly said. "He's infused them with water stones and when you grab them, they will transfer to you." She cringed through the stone still seeping further into her body.

"Kaida, how do we stop the stone from taking you over?" Cicada asked kneeling by her roommate's side.

"You don't," Nethuns said. He grabbed Cicada and threw her across the cave.

"Okay, now you've asked for it!" Trend yelled and shot an energy blast at Nethuns.

Nethuns just laughed. "You are weak, fairy."

"Take this!" Angel and Emerald yelled as they shot at him from opposite sides. He turned to water and the two attacks passed right through him and hit the two girls instead.

"Is that all you have?" Nethuns asked laughing.

"Not even close," Avery said in a low voice as she began to call upon her powers. She drew a long sword and charged at Nethuns. When she hit him, Nethuns yelled and was thrown backwards where he laid motionless for a moment. Avery then turned around and looked at Kaida "This will probably hurt a little," she said.

"Do it," Kaida said, still cringing.

Avery knelt down and touched the tip of her sword on Kaida's chest, just next to the stone. Kaida screamed, but a few moments later, the stone popped out of her and fell to the ground.

"No!" Nethuns yelled when Cicada and Trend helped Kaida back to her feet.

"We're not finished with you yet," Angel said turning to Nethuns.

"No," he said. "It's me who is not finished with you yet." He grabbed Angel's tiara and threw it at her like a Frisbee. Forgetting Kaida's warning for a moment, Angel caught it. As soon as the tiara was in her hands, a blinding light shot from her and she yelled loudly in pain. As the light disappeared and the other girls stopped blocking their view with their hands, the sound of a tiara hitting the floor filled the cave.

"A-Angel?" Trend questioned in the dark. "Are you okay?"

"I doubt she hears you any more, Fairy," Nethuns said.

"I can't see," Emerald said. Kaida shone a light from her hands and they all looked to where Angel was. The girl, the unofficial leader of Vixen, blonde, blue-eyed princess of Sparks and Eraklyon, now looked considerably paler, with light blue hair, but the same eyes.

"Oh, heavens," Trend gasped when she saw the other princess. "You don't look good at all, Angel."

Angel didn't respond. Nethuns laughed. "Minion, destroy these intruders," Nethuns said. At this, Angel turned narrowed her eyes to the girls and began forward toward them.

"Angel," Kaida said. "Please, can you hear us at all?"

Angel just kept walking at them.

"Fine," Avery said and threw a blast of energy at Angel. Angel was thrown backwards, but was back on her feet in a moment. Moments later, Angel threw herself at Avery. Avery, not about to take anything easily, powered up quickly and blasted Angel against a wall.

"Oh, Avery!" Cicada gasped. "Be careful or you'll hurt her."

"Right now, that's my goal," Avery said and surrounded Angel in pure energy. Angel was cringing and thrashing, but she was blinking between her real form and the water form.

Nethuns, seeing that Avery was not paying attention, reached for another item. Kaida, however, wasn't about to let him. She began shooting sparks at him, as hard and as fast as she could. Nethuns was thrown backwards.

"Avery, you're hurting her," Trend said about to try to stop the lavender-haired fairy from continuing. "Stop before you kill her."

"No, don't," Kaida said. "He looks worried, so that means that we must be doing something he doesn't want us to do." She threw another few blasts at Nethuns as he tried to stand and charge her.

"Come on, Angel," Trend said wringing her hands together. "Snap out of it, girl!"

Finally, a stone burst from Angel's chest. As soon as it was out of Angel's body, Avery ended her attack. Angel dropped to the ground and coughed a few times. She looked up, her eyes slightly teary. "Thank you, Avery."

"Now, about you," Avery said turning to Nethuns with the rest of the girls.

"All together," Angel said. "Now!" All six girls blasted Nethuns at the same time with all they had. When they lowered their hands a few minutes later, Nethuns was on the ground, but he looked slightly different.

"There's the stone," Emerald said approaching the man first. She looked at the things that had been taken. "Head Mistress Faragonda will be able to extract the stones safely, right?"

"If anyone can, it will be her," Cicada said. She then turned to Kaida. "Are you okay?"

Kaida nodded.

"We're sorry we took so long," Emerald said. "We had to depend on Trend to get us here."

"It's okay," Kaida nodded. "I'm just glad you arrived when you did." She looked at Nethuns. "He was different from Gaea in every way possible."

"I think we still have two more battles ahead of us," Angel said. "And if they keep getting harder, we're going to need to train more."

"Avery," Trend called nervously. "I'm sorry."

Avery nodded. "I know." She then smiled. "I just wanted to scare you because, if you ever leave me to fight alone again, I will leave!"

* * *

Next time on Vixen:

Avery, Trend, and Angel are invited to the Day of the Royals over at Red Fountain with special guests Queen Layla and King Nabu of Tides, Charms parents. However, there is a girl there that every guy falls head over heels for just by looking at her, except for Trine. Can the girls figure out who this girl is, or will Angel and Avery have their hearts broken as the boys they like are madly in love with someone else?

* * *

**(1) Song by TLC**


	14. Episode 14: Love Potion No 9

**Mono must not hate me because my body still feels fine and I haven't been sleeping an obnoxious amount... yet. Anyway, I have through 18 already uploaded onto the sight, but since I don't have much writing after that done, I'm still not going to post constantly unless I finish the season. Now, I'd really like to know, do you want a season two? If yes, then I'd like to start writing it now.**

**Also, because it was asked, technically, Avery's not dating anyone, but from the interactions she's been having with Marvel, it seems that they're getting pretty close. **

* * *

Previously on Vixen: 

After neutralizing most of Vixen, Avery was able to drive Nethuns away from Alfea when threatened Marvel. After discovering that Kaida was missing, the girls went on the search for Nethuns and defeated him. However, they haven't had any trouble with the Bux since Angel's date with Brandon.

* * *

Episode 14: Love Potion No. 9

"Is that what I think it is?" Trend asked Angel when the two girls picked up the mail for their dorm. There was a red envelope sealed with black wax and the Red Fountain emblem. She grabbed the envelope and smiled. "It _is_! It's an invitation to the Day of the Royals over at Red Fountain!"

"And it's not addressed to you," Angel said looking at the envelope in Trend's hands. Angel reached in the mailbox and pulled out several more envelopes that she hadn't gotten the first time she reached in. The Vixen girls needed to check their mail a lot more often, but the invitations were fairly new because Trine had told Angel they had just been sent out. "But, this one is. Here you go, now give me mine back."

Trend traded the envelopes and ripped hers open. "I was so afraid that we wouldn't get invites because there are only so many seats and we're only freshmen…"

Angel, however, was looking in their mailbox. She had only pulled out two Red Fountain envelopes, but there was no more mail. She began sorting the mail as she and Trend walked back to their dorm.

"Mail!" Trend called out when they walked into their common room. Angel handed Cicada her mail first, as she had an extended family and was always receiving letters from them. She then handed the rest of Trend's mail to the girl. Emerald only had one catalogue, and Kaida had only two envelopes.

"Hey, Avery, have you had your address changed so that your mail comes to our box?" Angel asked.

"Uh, no," Avery said. "And, if you don't mind, I think I'll keep it that way. But, speaking of it, I might as well go get my mail now." Avery stood from the couch and quietly left the room.

"What's that you got that's making you dance around the room, Trend?" Emerald asked finally when Trend made her third lap around the room.

"An invite to the Day of the Royals," Trend said.

"Oh," Emerald suddenly looked as if she regretted she asked. "You got invited?"

"Angel did too," Trend announced. Angel cringed as Trend made the announcement. If the other girls weren't invited, she didn't want them to feel bad.

"I'm going to go study," Kaida said quietly and walked into her room. Cicada was right behind her and could be heard questioning Kaida before the door was closed. Emerald as well walked into her room and closed the door.

Angel glared at Trend. "What?" Trend asked innocently.

"You didn't have to brag, Trend," Angel said. "They look hurt."

"Well, it was kind of obvious who would and wouldn't go," Trend said. "You have a boyfriend, I have tons of admirers, not to mention a brother there. Anyone of them could have invited me."

"I don't think it was your brother," Angel said as Avery walked back in the room. Avery had received and invitation as well.

"Oh, Avery, you're going too?" Trend yelled and ran to the girl, giving her a large hug.

The event was several days later, and Trend had decided to make sure that the three girls of Vixen going were going to be the most gorgeous and admired, so she took them shopping at her store again and treated them to a spa day. Emerald, Cicada, and Kaida all managed to ignore the fact that they were being excluded.

Finally, the event day arrived and the three girls went to Red Fountain. Avery and Angel were excited, despite the fact that they wished their other three friends could come as well. The Red Fountain stadium was packed.

"Hey, girls," a familiar voice said and they turned to see Mech.

"Oh, Mech!" Angel cried and threw her arms around him. "Why are you out here instead of getting ready to perform?"

"Are you kidding?" Mech asked. "Freshmen never perform in the Day of the Royals. Plus, we wouldn't want to steal Charm's limelight from his parents."

"Layla and Nabu are here?" Angel asked. She turned around to look for the section reserved for the royal family that had been invited.

"Yes, yes they are," Mech nodded. "Layla's fussing with Charm's hair and Nabu is quizzing him, as usual."

Angel smiled. "So, where are we seated?"

"Probably in the visitor's section," Mech said. "Let me see your invites."

Angel pulled out her invitation and handed it to her friend. "We're all next to one another. We already checked."

"Hey, you're actually just in front of Layla and Nabu," Mech said. "Probably because you know them and you're royal, as are you, Trend."

"I know I am," Trend said with a smile.

"I'll show you to your seats," Mech said. "Then I have to go up to the nosebleed section where I'm seated."

"A son of a Winx Club member in the nosebleed section?" a queenly sounding woman's voice questioned. The three girls and Mech turned to see Queen Layla and King Nabu of Tides standing tall and proud. "I don't think so, Mech. We'll make sure that you get a seat in the house almost as good as ours."

Mech smiled. "Thank you, Queen Layla."

"Hey, haven't we had this discussion before? You are not to refer to me as any royal title. All Winx Club members and family are equal," Layla said with a smile. "If you keep calling me queen, I'm going to have to start calling you prince, and wouldn't that confuse your father."

"Oh, Layla!" Angel said and threw her arms around the woman. "I'm so glad to see you. These are my friends Princess Trend of Popularis and Avery of Camelot."

"Oh, nice to meet you two," Layla said. "Angel couldn't stop talking about you girls last time I saw her."

"It actually got rather annoying," Nabu said. "But you sound fantastic."

"I am," Trend said with a smile. "Aren't I?"

"Please, don't mind her," Avery said. "She doesn't know how to function outside the Popularis royal court yet."

"Well, Avery, are you going to start to take notes?" Mech asked. "I mean, if you want to fit in there?"

Avery widened her light blue eyes staring at Mech. "What does that mean?"

"Marvel is into you, Avery," Angel explained. "Has been since about the moment he saw you. It's obvious."

Avery's cheeks turned a bright red. Seeing her embarrassment, and possibly from jealousy that she wasn't getting a ton of attention, Trend suggested they all get seated as the students were preparing for the show to start.

Finally, the show started with a demonstration of the levabike skills of several students, including Trine, Marvel, and Brandon. Then the four best dragon tamers showed their skill of having their dragons do exactly what they were told to do. The most skilled of them had a dragon pick a rose, remove the thorns, and tuck it into the hair of a beautiful, red-haired girl in the front row of the stadium. Finally, after that, Charm got to step into the stadium and began demonstrating his magic, having a duel against a whole team of juniors and winning. Layla was cheering like mad and Nabu, despite noticing every last flaw, politely applauded and tried to calm down his wife.

"Now if I may have a volunteer…" Charm called to the audience. He looked around and smiled. "How about you?" he asked the redhead that had received the rose earlier.

The girl smiled and grabbed the hand he was holding out to her. He lifted her into the air and floated her to the center of the stadium. "I'd like you all to notice that this girl is perfectly visible and solid," Charm said. "Now…" He chanted a small phrase and the girl disappeared. The audience cheered and Charm bowed. He then jumped into the stands toward where his parents were.

"Bring her back, Charm," a few students yelled.

"Ah, yes," Charm said with a smirk and snapped. She reappeared in an empty seat next to his mother. The crowd applauded once again.

"Hello Mother, Father," Charm said with a slight bow to be polite. "I'd like to introduce you to the girl I love and plan to marry."

"What?" Layla was shocked, as were Mech, Angel, Trend, Avery, and, well, everyone who knew Charm and heard him speak. "I didn't even know you had a girlfriend. Who is she?"

"Right next to you," Charm said smiling widely.

"Oh, my," Layla nodded. "Hello, my dear. Please, what's your name?"

"It's Mahogany," the girl said with a smile. She then turned to Charm. "Oh, Charm, I think it's too soon to determine any possible marriage." She nodded and then excused herself.

"How long have you known her, Charm?" Nabu asked his son.

"Well, about a minute longer than you," Charm said. He sighed deeply. "Isn't she just the most perfect girl in the world?"

"You don't even know her, Charm," Angel said. "She could be a total snob."

"I agree with Charm actually," Mech said. "Except that she should marry me, not him."

"Whoa, what!" Angel snapped. "Uh, no! You don't like girls based on looks, Mech. You like them because of who they are!"

"And she is everything a guy could want in a girl," Mech said. "Beautiful, gentle, dainty, nice, funny, gorgeous, smart…"

"Oh, yeah, she seems like a real genius," Avery said rolling her eyes. "I bet her grades are right up there with Trend's grades."

Trend narrowed her eyes at Avery. "For some reason I feel I should take that as an insult. Please correct me if I'm wrong."

Avery stood. "Let's find Brandon and see if he can straighten these boys out."

"Avery, you were supposed to correct me!" Trend said.

"You said correct _if_ you were _wrong_," Avery reminded her. "You weren't."

The girls dragged Charm and Mech out of the stadium to where Trine, Marvel, and Brandon said to meet them after the show. To their surprise, Mahogany was flirting with the three guys, and several other guys were looking at her, fascinated.

"Hello boys of Red Fountain!" Trend greeted loudly. She barely received an eye flicker in her direction except from Trine who gave her a nod.

"Hey, Brandon," Angel said stepping up next to him and smiling shyly.

"Hello, Angel," Brandon said without looking at her. "So, Mahogany, how did you escape the dragon?"

Mahogany smiled. "Oh, it was nothing difficult," she said. "Dragon's are big softies when it comes down to it. They just need a little attention. And they're so cute…" she smiled widely, flashing perfectly white teeth, "but not nearly as cute as you."

Angel felt her heart clench. Brandon was clearly more interested in the girl than her. And Mahogany was so beautiful, why wouldn't he like her? She turned to Trend and Avery. "Do you girls want to get back to Alfea?"

"I'd say that's a good idea," Avery said softly.

The girls turned to leave, but then Angel heard someone call to her. She turned to see Layla running to catch up with her. "Where are you going, Angi? You're not going to allow that girl to steal Brandon? And how will Celeste feel when she finds out that Mech's in love with a girl he's never spoken a word to?"

"It is suspicious that every guy is just staring at her," Avery said.

"Not all the guys," Trend said. Trine was staring up at the sky.

"Well, after the number of love spells and potions Ebony's used on him, I suppose he's probably built up an immunity to them by now," Angel said. She took a step back toward the boys. "Hey, Trine!" she called out.

Trine turned to look at her, and fell off the bench he had been sitting on because of the angle his body had turned. Mahogany gasped and ran around to him. Angel, Trend, and Avery approached him as well.

"Are you hurt, Trine?" the redhead asked. "That was awful cruel of her to distract you from me like that. You could have been injured."

"She didn't distract him from _you_," Trend said placing her hands on her hips. "He was staring at the clouds because I assume you were boring him." Trend looked down at Trine. "Am I right?"

"Well, the sight of you is definitely more exciting than the clouds," Trine said with a smirk.

"See," Trend said sticking her tongue out at Mahogany.

"How do you know he was talking about you and not me?" Mahogany asked.

"Because Trine is madly in love with me," Trend said. "Everyone knows that."

"Hey, Trine," Angel said stepping between the two arguing girls and looking down at Trine. "Why are all the guys obsessed with Mahogany?"

"Beats me," Trine said. "They all seem to think she's new and exciting." He looked at her and shrugged. "There's something about her that's familiar."

"Trend, stop insulting her," Marvel said pulling his sister away from the redhead when Trend seemed ready to charge.

"Let me go, Marvel," Trend said. "She is going to pay! She thinks she better than Popularis people!"

"She is, Trend," Marvel said. "Mahogany is perfect."

Mahogany batted her eyes a few times. She then bumped Angel away from Trine so that Angel fell to her butt. "Here, Trine, let me help you up," she said.

Trine furrowed his brow. "I am capable of standing on my own, thanks," he said picking himself off the ground. He then turned to Angel and offered her a hand. "Sorry about her. She seems to have poorly cloned Trend's personality."

Angel nodded. She then had an idea. When Trine helped her to her feet, she purposely fell into his chest. Trine looked surprised and blushed slightly. "Sorry," she said meekly. Behind Trine, Trend giggled and Mahogany frowned. She then got on her toes and whispered closely to Trine, "She's got her sights set on you, Trine."

"Is that so?" Trine asked, now understanding Angel's momentary clumsiness. "Sorry, Angel," she said a bit louder. "You're not my type."

"Oh, Trine," Angel pouted. "Why not?"

"You're just not blonde enough," Trine said.

"Blonde?" Mahogany questioned. "You like blondes?"

"Like me," Trend said with a smirk and finally escaped her brother's grasp. She smiled at Trine. "Right."

He smirked seeing Mahogany's face get red. "Sorry, Gany, but I think that you've got the rest of the Red Fountain population to choose from."

"But you're the one, Trine!" she snapped. "You and I are supposed to be together."

"Hey, back off," Trine said. "You don't know me!"

"I know you a lot better than you think," Mahogany said. She pointed at Trend. "That Popularis Princess is all wrong for you."

"Please, Mahogany," Marvel said. "Be with me instead!"

"No, I'm much better than he is," Charm said. "You should want me."

"I think she should get out of here," Avery said. "I think I have this figured out."

"What do you mean?" Mahogany asked widening her eyes.

"Your name, Mahogany, is a dark wood," Avery said. "I can think of one other girl who is obsessed with Trine and whose name is a dark wood."

"Ebony," Angel and Trend said in unison.

"Bingo!" Avery said.

"Do I _look_ like a witch to you?" Mahogany shrieked.

"How did you know Ebony was a witch?" Trend questioned.

"And upon closer examination," Avery said and grabbed Mahogany's wrist while her hand was glowing. Mahogany yelled and, moments later, Ebony stood where "Mahogany" had moments earlier. All the guys seemed to shake free of a trance of some sort.

"What are you doing here, Ebony?" Charm asked with a laugh.

"She was about to leave," Trine said with a cheeky smile.

"I… I…," she frowned. "We could have been happy together, Trine."

"Except for the fact that I don't like you," Trine said.

Ebony's face turned red and she flew off.

"Did I miss something?" Brandon asked Angel once Ebony was gone.

Angel blushed. "Brandon, I just want you to know that I really like you."

Brandon smiled. "Glad to hear it, because otherwise you'd probably say no to a date next weekend." He bent toward her and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Next time on Vixen: 

Unable to sleep during the night, Cicada and Kaida wander into the forest outside Alfea and, after following a small creature, discover the Pixie Village. Realizing that strong winds are probably caused by a new element controller, Cicada, Kaida, along with their newly bonded Pixies, Zing and Trick, discover Anemoi and are able to drive her off.

* * *

**Reminder that if you want another season, tell me. If you're not so sure, you can go to my Forum and check out the very basic plot and the new characters that would come. It'll be under the Vixen topic. You can ask questions here or there. I'll probably respond to questions left there more quickly.  
**


	15. Episode 15: Music of the Night

**Since you've been so good at reviewing, here's another chapter. Still love to get reviews, especially if you have any constructive criticism to leave me. For a little extra encouragement, I'd like to know, who is your favorite character and why? Also, who is your least favorite character and why? Do you think any character needs to be examined closer? Is there something about any characters that you really like, or really don't like?**

* * *

Previously on Vixen: 

So far in the school year, Angel and the girls of Vixen have defeated Gaea, a woman who could control the earth, as well as Nethuns, a man that could control water. However, they've figured that their fights aren't over yet as there are still two more elements they've yet to face.

* * *

Episode 15: Music of the Night

The howling winds weren't the most disturbing part of the night for Cicada. What disturbed her most of all was the silence of the night's creatures. Usually she fell asleep to the music of the nighttime insects, but the howling winds were keeping her awake.

In the bed next to her, Kaida was tossing and turning. Cicada had learned that Kaida often slept poorly, but chose to leave it alone because Kaida preferred to keep her personal problems to herself. Cicada stood up, walked to her insects and allowed her antennae to poke out of her hair.

"Could you girls possibly help me to sleep?" Cicada asked her ants quietly, hoping not to wake Kaida.

"I thought that they couldn't understand you when you spoke," Kaida said, awake despite Cicada's attempt to be quiet.

Cicada sighed. "They can't, but…" she wiggled her antennae, "it helps me translate it to ant when I say it out loud."

Kaida nodded, understanding how that worked. "So, why can't you sleep? Usually a parade could be marching through our room and you'd sleep right through it."

"I've got a bad feeling," Cicada said. "Can you hear the crickets or other night insects?"

"Um…" Kaida closed her eyes. Then shook her head. "No, I can't."

"Neither can I," Cicada said. "And the wind is howling like no other."

"It's almost not natural," Kaida nodded.

Cicada's eyes widened. "Do you think it could be the third element, you know, now that Nethuns has been taken down?"

Kaida looked at Cicada, then shook her head. "I doubt it, Cicky."

Cicada sat back down on her bed, still straining to hear any indication that there were insects. Suddenly, she gasped as something buzzed past her window. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Kaida asked. She was lying down, staring up at the ceiling.

"Something just flew past the window," Cicada said opening up the window and leaning out. "I'm going to go check it out." She turned to Kaida. "You coming with?"

"Where are you going?" Kaida asked standing up.

"Wherever that over-sized, unidentified insect that just flew by went," Cicada said. She transformed into her Winx form. "Hurry up." She flew out the window.

Cicada was just entering the forest when Kaida caught up with her. The Insectus fairy had no doubt that Kaida would follow, though she was surprised by how quickly Kaida caught up. "You're coming?" Cicada questioned to hear Kaida's justification.

"Someone has to make sure you make it back alive," Kaida said.

Cicada laughed. "Come on, the insect went this way, I believe."

"You believe?" Kaida yelled. "You're not even positive?" Cicada just smiled and began flying faster. "Cicky, wait up."

Miss Faragonda had no time to think over what she had just been told if it was true. She had to call a school meeting, immediately. She woke the other professors and sent them to wake the students. Professor Griselda was given the job of waking Vixen. She walked into their common room and knocked on each of the three doors, waiting for one of them to come out. The first was Emerald in her long blue nightgown and bed head hair, followed by Trend in pink short shorts, a pink spaghetti strap top, and pink fuzzy slippers and her hair in two perfect French braids.

"Hello, Professor Griselda," Trend said, amazingly perky.

"It's two in the mornin'," Emerald mumbled. "Is there a reason you're waking us up?" She yawned widely as Avery trudged out the door in an oversized light blue flannel pajama set that matched her eyes perfectly.

"Head mistress Faragonda is calling a school meeting. You are all to report to the auditorium in five minutes. Make sure Angel, Kaida, and Cicada get the message as well."

"Okey dokey," Trend said with a smile.

The other two girls stared at the Popularis princess as Griselda walked out. "How are you perky at this hour?" Avery asked.

"Um… I'm always perky."

Emerald rolled her eyes. "I'll get these two, you get Angel." Emerald walked to Kaida and Cicada's room and knocked. There was no movement within. "Either Kaida got an early message and already left or she's been knocked out," Emerald said. She tried the doorknob and was surprised that the door was unlocked. "Hello?" She looked in to see two empty beds. Kaida's was unmade, which made her worry. "Girls, we have a problem."

"Griselda waking us up at this ungodly hour," Avery said. "That's our problem."

"No, Kaida and Cicada aren't here," Emerald said. "And their window is open, so I don't think that they're just getting a snack."

Avery turned to see Trend dragging Angel from the room the two princesses shared. "I blame Trend."

"What?" Trend asked looking up.

"Do you have any idea where we're going, Cicky?" Kaida asked as Cicada flew under a low branch, then over a bush. She made a 270-degree turn around a tree and stopped. Kaida crashed into her, and gasped when she looked up. "This has got to be…"

"Who are you!" a few small, fairy-like creatures with oddly large heads were pointing weapons at them. "Are you the ones making the winds whip through our village, making it almost impossible for some of us to fly?"

"I don't think it was an insect you saw, Cicada," Kaida whispered.

"Hi," Cicada said extending a hand to the Pixies. "My name is Cicada, and this is Kaida. We're Fairies from Alfea."

"Alfea?" a blonde Pixie on a folded piece of paper asked. "I just came from there."

"Libby!" a purple-haired Pixie with two antennae and yellow goggles called and began to approach. "What did Faragonda say to your message?"

"She, uh…" Libby stopped.

"Read the note," Zing said pointing at the paper airplane.

"Oh," Libby unfolded her note. "She said that she will find the maker of the winds as soon as possible and defeat her, just like with Gaea and Nethuns." Libby looked up. "Who were Gaea and Nethuns?"

"They were element controllers," Kaida said. "Cicky, our friends, and I defeated them."

"Oh," Zing was surprised to see the two girls. "How did you get here?"

"We followed her," Cicada said. Cicada smiled widely and held out a hand to Zing. "I'm Cicada. Who, might I ask, are you?"

"Zing at your service," Zing said shaking one of Cicada's fingers.

"Okay," Kaida said finally standing up. "I hate break up this meeting, but Cicada and I need to find out way back." She turned around and tripped over a tree root.

"Trick!" several Pixies yelled and a small Pixie appeared with an innocent smile on her face from behind the root. She had her hair in a brown bob, and she had on a black body suit and sunglasses, even though it was dark. Kaida looked at the Pixie who had apparently been the cause of her face-plant and smiled.

"Hello, Fairy of Alfea," Trick said with a smile and slid her sunglasses on top of her head and her outfit changed into a blue suit. "My name is Trick, Pixie of pranks. You need to have more fun in your life."

Cicada giggled at the thought. She was shocked by Kaida's answer. "I guess I could loosen up a little."

"Kaida say what?"**(1)**

"Don't argue," Zing said. "She's just bonded with her Pixie."

"Maybe Faragonda won't notice," Angel said as the four girls of Vixen that were still in Alfea entered the auditorium.

"Are you kidding?" Emerald asked. "She'll notice that Cicada's not snoring and no one is taking detailed notes like Kaida would be."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Trend asked.

"Tell Miss Faragonda the truth," Avery said noticing the old woman approaching them.

"Miss Faragonda," Angel squeaked turning to face her. "How are you?"

"I am very bothered right now, Angel," Faragonda said. "Girls… where are Kaida and Cicada?"

"Funny you should ask that," Trend said with a laugh.

"We have no idea," Emerald said. "They weren't in their room."

Faragonda sighed deeply. "The third element has begun to attack the realm with these howling winds. The winds are threatening the Pixie Village because only a few Pixies can fly in this wind."

"Well, don't worry," Angel said. "We'll help the Pixies, just as soon as we find this wind person."

"I wish it were that simple, Angel," Faragonda said. "The wind seems to be focused on the Pixies, probably to draw us out. But we can't find the exact location without searching the whole forest, and, well, he or she could always move around."

"This is the part where Kaida would say something that would discourage us all," Trend said with a small frown.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well," Zing said marching back and forth. "I haven't a clue."

"Hey, Cicky," Kaida turned to her roommate. "Can you hear any insects?"

"In this form I can hear a few," Cicada said. "Especially now that we're out here."

"Ask if they know where or who the winds are coming from," Kaida said.

Cicada nodded and closed her eyes; her antennae began to wiggle. "This way."

"We're coming with," Zing said as she, Trick, and Libby took to the air.

The two fairies and the three Pixies began flying through the forest where the trees helped to block the winds. "Not too much farther," Cicada said when a powerful gust threw the three pixies backwards to be caught by Kaida. "Just in that clearing up ahead." Upon reaching the clearing, Kaida and Cicada ducked behind some bushes and peered in. A woman with long white hair sat in mid air, throwing her hands around. The winds followed her hands.

"I think you were wrong," Cicada said to Kaida with a cheeky smile.

"Quiet," Kaida hissed. As she continued, her voice was quiet and breathy, as if she was trying to hide it. "Wind carries sound."

"So, what's the plan of attack?" Trick asked quietly.

"We go and find Miss Faragonda," Kaida said.

"That'll take too long," Cicada said. "I say we attack. We can take her."

"Libby, you go to Alfea and get the faires," Zing instructed.

"Let's go," Cicada yelled and jumped out from behind the bush. The woman turned and smirked.

"I've been wondering when you would show yourselves," she said with a laugh. She saw Libby set off. "I'm sorry, but you'll find the winds are too difficult to fly through." She pulled her arms back and the winds began blowing too hard for them to fly in.

"Take this," Cicada yelled and shot some webbing at the woman. The wind blew it wide.

"You can't even hit me," the woman cried. "No one can hit the great Anemoi."

"Take this, great Annoyance," Kaida yelled. She was aiming about forty-five degrees off from Anemoi. The wind controller laughed. Kaida blasted, and just as she assumed, the winds blew the attack as it flew through the air. He aim was dead-on, knocking Anemoi out of the air. The winds settled. "Now, Libby," Kaida said.

"Right," Libby nodded and began flying her fastest.

"And just so you don't get any ideas," Cicada blasted Anemoi with some webbing, tying the wind dancer up in sticky webs.

"This isn't over," Anemoi yelled and turned into an air stream flew into the sky and off in the opposite direction of Alfea.

It was several minutes later before Libby returned with the rest of Vixen and the professors. While upset that Anemoi had escaped, Miss Faragonda congratulated Kaida and Cicada on having driven the woman off. She also congratulated them on having bonded with Pixies, a task few fairies had done since the Winx Club left school.

"I think I've met you before," Angel said to Zing once they were back at Alfea. "Do you know a fairy named Bloom and a Pixie named Lockette?"

"I sure do," Zing said. "I went on great adventures with them. I was even their when their third child was born."

"I knew I remembered you," Angel said. "You used my friend's hair as a chair for hours and she didn't notice."

"Oh, you had better stay clear of my hair, Zing," Trend said protecting her hair.

"Don't worry," Cicada said. "Zing, you can use my hair whenever you need."

"Girls, it's late," Emerald said. "How about we get to sleep?"

"I agree," Kaida said with a yawn. "I'm exhausted."

* * *

Next time on Vixen: 

The girls are all off for winter break, except Emerald who would rather stay at Alfea than go home. However, when a tornado strikes, Emerald wonders if maybe she made the wrong choice when she's facing Anemoi one-on-one. Will Emerald be able to drive her off? Or will the wind dancer come up the victor?

* * *

**(1) I'm pretty sure I was watching Hannah Montana as I wrote this. **

**Remember to review. So you don't forget, here's what I asked before the chapter. W****ho is your favorite character and why? Also, who is your least favorite character and why? Do you think any character needs to be examined closer? Is there something about any characters that you really like, or really don't like?**


	16. Episode 16: The Big Bright Green Pleasur

Previously on Vixen:

Due to howling winds, Cicada and Kaida could not sleep. Upon seeing what Cicada thought was a large insect fly by their window, the two girls fly into the forest after it and discover that it was Libby, the Pixie messenger and they followed her right to Pixie village. After they discover that the winds are threatening the Pixies, the two fairies, Zing, Trick, and Libby go out and find Anemoi, the new controller of the winds. They are able to drive her off and save the Pixies from her threat.

* * *

Episode 16: The Big Bright Green Pleasure Machine

"Bye!" Trend called as she climbed onto the ship waiting for her. "I'll see you all after the break."

"Bye everyone," Angel said hugging each of the remaining Vixen in turn. "Promise you'll write?"

"Promise," Emerald said. "It'll be the only thing I'll have to do."

"You know, the offer to come spend the holidays on Insectus is still open," Cicada said. "My little siblings would love to just see your hair."

Emerald shuddered at the thought; Cicada had gone on several tangents about her siblings and Emerald was not a kid person. "No thanks, Cicada."

"Angel, Kaida," Brandon called from a ship. "Hurry up before Charm decides to take off."

"Coming," Angel called.

"Bye, girls," Kaida said and she went off with Angel to the ship heading for Sparks.

"Don't worry, Em," Cicada said. "You can spend the break looking for the Pixie Village." She looked at Zing. "But, we've got to go, Zing. Our transport is leaving in a few minutes. Are all your things packed?"

"What do I have to pack?" Zing asked.

"I'll be back soon, no doubt," Avery said once most of Alfea was cleared. "A whole two weeks with my dad? I'll never last."

"Are you sure you're not going to accidentally end up on Popularis?" Emerald asked.

"And have to spend extended periods of time alone with Trend?" Avery asked. "Not happening."

"Oh, well, I was thinking more like you spending time alone with Marvel," Emerald said.

Avery blushed. "That's not happening either. He's a prince, Em. I'm an elf."

"Avery," Palladium called to the girls. "It's time to go now." He nodded to Emerald. "Enjoy your time with Professor Griselda."

Emerald forced a smile. "I'll try."

The holidays were a time for joy for most people, but not for those from Jewel. Especially not for Emerald. Her planet didn't have any holidays; there were too many dangers to let their guard down for a single day. Every year, since Emerald could walk, the time of the holidays were spent in intense training, much like the boys from Red Fountain experienced. As she didn't have studies, she was expected to learn from her predecessor everything about guarding the Jeweled City during those short two weeks every year. This was the first year Emerald wouldn't be subjected to that torture.

"Emerald, it's dinner time," Griselda announced to the girl when she found her sitting alone in the auditorium. She noticed the stony look on Emerald's face. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Emerald said looking up. She smiled slightly, but it was genuine. "Thanks again for letting me spend the holidays here."

"Well, as Jewel doesn't celebrate…" Griselda said, leaving the rest to interpretation. "Jadis used to spend her holidays here as well, though, usually there were a few other girls around."

"I guess I just chose a lucky year where it's just me," Emerald said sarcastically.

As the days wore on, Emerald ran out of things to do. She visited every store in Magix at least twice, but she wasn't much of a shopper. She had already read ahead three weeks in school, practiced in the virtual reality chamber. Her biggest joy every day was writing letters to her five friends, but even that had become monotonous because she ran out of new things the first day. She kept a log of the insects she saw everyday for Cicada and told Kaida how her studies were going. For Trend, she told the girl how she had tried a new color shirt or hair, and how it all looked horrible. Her first letter received came from Angel, who had stayed up late apparently because she was so busy with her friends and family that she hardly had time to sit down and eat dinner. A day after that, she got a sob letter from Avery complaining about how her father was making her stay at least a few days longer than she originally wanted. Kaida managed a short letter, which she said was written between chores, and inquired how Emerald was doing aside from "bored, bored, and more bored."

Finally, after the first week was over, Emerald decided to give herself an adventure. She transformed into her fairy form, flew above the school, closed her eyes and spun around. She then blindly flew for several minutes before stopping, and, with her eyes still closed, she lowered herself until her feet touched the ground. For extra measure, she spun around several more times so she had no idea where she came from when she opened her eyes and the world stopped spinning.

"Getting back shouldn't be so difficult," Emerald said. "I'll be back before Griselda knows I'm gone."

Emerald had never mastered the voice of nature. After an hour, she still had no idea where she was. "Note to self," Emerald said. "Review notes on Voice of Nature when I get back."

Suddenly, she felt the atmosphere change and she heard a horrible howling, as if a steam-engine railroad train whistle was blowing. The wind began blowing hard and all the little debris, dead leaves, and such began flying up. Emerald looked up and saw a huge funnel forming not more than half a mile away.

"Be careful what you wish for," Emerald cited the old proverb to herself. "I wanted something exciting to happen, and I got it." She transformed and flew above the treetops until she saw that the tornado was right by Alfea, and seemed to be moving toward her school, as if by choice.

Then Emerald remembered that, besides all her stuff being in the school, as well as countless numbers of spells, Miss Griselda was still within the school's walls. Emerald began flying, only thinking how to help rescue Griselda's life, only to be differed when the winds began to pull her in. She would never be able to fly past the tornado, so she landed and began running, struggling more and more as she went on.

At the bottom of the funnel, a woman was walking, laughing as she spun around. Her idea of a good time was to have tornados tear up places while the occupants were away. And, of course, now that two of her comrades had been foiled and returned to their original status by a little group of fairies, she had every intention of ruining their precious little school. She spun around one more time, then fan at the school with all her might, only to smack into an invisible barrier.

"You must be Anemoi," Griselda stood in the Alfea courtyard staring out at the wind dancer. "Try as you might, there's not even a little breeze in here."

"We will see," Anemoi said thrust her hands westward. The tornado turned to the west for a moment, but everything inside the barrier was as still as if in a picture. "How could you have known I was coming?"

Griselda lifted an eyebrow. "Your little pet tornado is loud enough to wake the dead," the teacher finally responded. "Can you not hear it?"

"I am deaf to the sounds of the winds," Anemoi said. She then smiled. "But not to the sounds they carry. Are you sure that all that you need to keep safe is within your invisible barrier, because it would be such a pity if something was destroyed…"

"All of Alfea is safely within this barrier," Griselda said.

"Or if someone was hurt."

_Someone_… how would Anemoi know about someone? She knew the Pixies were all safe as they had taken a new home within the grounds of Alfea for the break, and the village itself would not have too much damage because years earlier, a small magical barrier had been installed around the village that would automatically activate if the Alfea barrier were to be activated. But that wasn't all Griselda had to worry about over this break.

"What is more important?" Anemoi questioned. "The building and its contents, or a student?" With that, Anemoi turned into an air stream and disappeared as the tornado quickly calmed itself.

"Miss Griselda!" Emerald called, though she still couldn't see the school, and there was no way she could be louder than the winds. However, reason seemed to have escaped her, until suddenly the winds died down.

Emerald began to hold her breath. Something was wrong. She could feel the air get colder around her, as if a ghost was in her presence. "Looking for me?" a voice whispered in her ear. She spun around to see nothing.

"I'm going crazy with this isolation," Emerald said. "I probably even imagined that tornado." She began to laugh as she turned back towards Alfea.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're not crazy," a woman said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Anemoi," Emerald gasped. She hadn't seen the wind dancer yet, but Kaida and Cicada had given a description that painted a good enough picture. "So you were attacking the school!"

"I don't know of any other force that can create a twister that large on the spot," Anemoi said with a smirk. "But I gave that up for easier prey."

" I don't know who you're talking about when you say easy," Emerald said getting in a fighting stance, "but you're sadly mistaken if you think it's me."

"We'll see," Anemoi said and shot through the air at a speed so that her body looked like no more than a bullet. She began circling around Emerald, creating a small tornado around the green fairy. Emerald couldn't land a shot.

"You're moving like a coward," Emerald growled.

"Then take this," Anemoi said flying out and then turned, ready to shoot at Emerald. The moment she shot herself off, Emerald built a quick wall of emerald in front of herself, hoping to slow, stop, or confuse the wind manipulator. However, it was Emerald that ended up confused as Anemoi seemed to split into two and each half, never losing a drop of momentum or speed, went around the wall and hit Emerald at the same time, sending her sprawling on the ground. She then joined together again and laughed.

Emerald could stand having been outsmarted in one plan, but to be laughed at was something she refused to accept. As Anemoi laughed, waiting for Emerald to stand, the green fairy shot several blasts at the wind dancer. Anemoi was thrown backwards and barely moved fast enough to prevent an emerald spear from making a hole in her head, but her cheek was cut.

"Oh, now you've done it," Anemoi growled. "You may be tough, but are you tough enough to live in a vacuum?"

"Am I what?" Emerald questioned before she suddenly couldn't breath. It wasn't that there was no oxygen in the air, because Anemoi certainly had the ability to separate the oxygen from the nitrogen from the carbon dioxide. No, Anemoi was removing all air substance from around Emerald so that there was nothing for her to even breath. Emerald tried to take flight, but try as she might, she couldn't fly without air to propel her wings. She hunched over, very quickly feeling the life drain out of her. She would have yelled, she tried, but no sound could be made from her. She couldn't hear Anemoi laughing. Emerald had one trick up her sleeve as she activated her powers as hard as she could, from every square inch of her body, and emerald formed, encasing her completely, where she would be preserved until the rest of Vixen came to rescue her, as she knew they would.

Griselda deactivated the shield the moment Anemoi's tornado had completely faded and ran out looking for the green fairy. When she heard Anemoi's laughing, she ran toward it.

"What are you…?" Griselda began before she spotted Emerald in her emerald prison. "Emerald!" She turned to face Anemoi with fire in her eyes. "I'm about to teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

"Doubt that," Anemoi said with a laugh and swooped down, not at Griselda, but at Emerald. With only a moment to adjust to the weight change, Anemoi flew up, into the sky with a bright green jewel larger than she was. There was nothing Griselda could do about it as small funnel clouds began forming and the school still had to be protected.

It was several days later that Avery returned to the school with Palladium.

"Hello, Miss Griselda," Avery said smiling as she walked through Alfea's gates. Griselda noticed for the first time how beautiful Avery was when she smiled, and hated to ruin the beauty and the mood of the girl. "Where's Emerald."

Griselda groaned. "Well, Avery, something happened while you were away," Griselda began. She had been unable to contact Palladium, but she wished she had tried harder. The news was something best heard from family. "You see, Anemoi attacked. She, well… Emerald somehow encased her body in emerald and Anemoi abducted her before I could try to break her free."

"What…?" Avery took a moment for the information to sink in. "No!" Avery yelled, then ran to the room she shared with Emerald. Inside the box that help Emerald's life essence, the emerald, which usually shone too brightly to look at, barely had a low glow.

"What are we going to do?" Cicada asked after the rest of the girls returned from their winter breaks to the grim news.

"What we've been doing all year," Angel said standing up. "We're going to find her and stop her, as if she was Gaea or Nethuns."

"Then there's no time to waste," Kaida said.

* * *

Next time on Vixen:

The girls are able to narrow down the probably hiding place of Anemoi down to a single field, and then set off with the boys to find her and rescue Emerald. However, as they are trying to sneak up, Anemoi discovers where they are and is able to surprise them before they can surprise her. And who is her mysterious house guest with a fiery attitude?


	17. Episode 17: Harder Everyday

**So, I finished writing the last chapter of this season... granted I haven't written chapters 20-25 yet, but I have a definite ending. YaY!  
**

**This might be an inappropriate question to ask at this point... but what couples do you like, who would you like to see get together, and do you think any of the couples I'm building toward aren't good? Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Previously on Vixen: 

During a battle between Emerald and Anemoi, Anemoi placed Emerald in a vacuum. In order to save her life, Emerald wrapped herself in an Emerald casing to preserve herself until she could be released. However, Anemoi then took off with Emerald leaving Vixen no clue to where she is.

* * *

Episode 17: Harder Everyday

"Who can answer this question?" Wizgiz asked the class about how a messed-up transfiguration had turned a rat into a chocolate bar instead of a mouse. "How about Kaida?"

Kaida looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "Can you please repeat the question?"

Half the class gasped. Kaida either didn't know the answer to a question, or hadn't been paying attention. Never before had this occurred.

Wizgiz approached Kaida's desk to see what she had been studying so carefully that she hadn't been paying attention. What he saw were maps, or rather, weather maps of the Magix realm over the past three months. He didn't say a word against what she was doing. Instead, he looked at the rest of the class. "Cassandra, how about you take a shot at answering the question."

However, it was several periods later that Kaida shocked the class even more. Avalon's advanced magic class was studying a magic intuition technique when Kaida gasped and jumped up. "I've figured it out!"

"What?" a girl asked. "The chocolate bar and the rat thing?"

Rather than answering, Kaida grabbed the maps and ran out of the room. Avery and Angel looked at one another, before apologizing to Avalon and following. Kaida had found Trend and Cicada in the courtyard by the time Avery and Angel caught up, as Cicada and Trend were not in Avalon's class. "I know where Anemoi is hiding," Kaida said. She laid out a map and circled a small field.

"How can you tell?" Trend asked.

Kaida pulled out several weather maps. "I was looking for a place where the winds are blowing a lot, until I realized that winds have only been crossing this field when we know that Anemoi was active. And here, right before the tornado, a strange wind started from the center of the field to where the tornado began. And after fighting Emerald, another wind that ends right at the same spot. How much you want to bet there's a cabin right there?"

"Wait, why wouldn't the winds cross that field?" Trend asked.

"Gaea was where there was seismic activity," Kaida said. "And Nethuns was where there was water. She must have figured out that's how we found them."

"And, wind can carry sound," Cicada said. "Maybe she wants it to be peaceful, because I don't think howling winds bother her too much, but the sound waves that the winds carry might."

"I'm not much of a gambler," Avery said, "but let's call the boys. We'll have an advantage if we're quiet enough in our approach."

"We should tell Faragonda first," Angel said and the other girls agreed. They all began running through the school halls to her office. As soon as they burst in, Angel announced, "Kaida thinks she knows where Anemoi has Emerald. We have to go and save her while she still has a chance."

"You will all have to be careful," Faragonda instructed once they told her what they knew and she agreed that it was possibly correct.

"We understand that, Miss Faragonda," Cicada said. "Can we go now? Emerald needs us."

"Go," Faragonda said. "And good luck."

"We'll land the ship here," Charm said looking over the map and pointing to the nearest clearing. "Then we will ride levabikes to the edge of the forest. After that, we creep as silently as we can. Our goal is to get the element of surprise. Without that, well, chances are that we'll be returning empty handed."

"Where's Mech?" Angel asked. "We need five guys to drive us."

"Mech's in flight simulator," Trine said with a snicker. "He can't fly a ship if his life depended on it. So, our lucky number five will be his teammate, Prince Zeph."

"Hello, ladies," Prince Zeph said with a smirk as he approached the group. He was taller than Mech, with slicked brown hair and dull brown eyes. He smiled at Avery and Trend. "Which one of you will have the pleasure of riding with me?"

"That would be me," Cicada said. "Now, we won't have any problems, will we?"

Zeph caught a look from Charm before he spoke. "We'll be fine."

"We're all loaded," Marvel said walking out of the ship. "Let's get going."

Everyone agreed and filed onto the ship. Brandon was already in the pilot seat and starting up the ship. The moment Zeph was on, as he was the last to climb in and he did so with a little less determination than the rest of the group because he didn't know Emerald, and to him, this was just a test that he could pass or fail.

The ship flew quickly and quietly over Magix. It was important to allow the ship to travel with the winds, to not push against them too much, because that might alert Anemoi too much.

As soon as the ship was down, they began unloading the five levabikes as Brandon shut the ship down and locked the controls. It only took two minutes before they were riding through the forest toward the clearing where Anemoi almost certainly lived. Several minutes later, they pulled to a stop at the edge of the clearing.

"Let's go," Angel said quietly.

"And remember to keep silent," Kaida said.

"It truly is magnificent," a man said running his hand along the emerald that encased the green fairy. He had dark skin, and black hair with a small goatee. His eyes were dark and seemed to be smoldering. He turned to Anemoi with a wicked grin. "I want it."

"You want it?" Anemoi questioned. "Do you think I'm selling it? It's my prize. I'm the one that forced her into that state." She put a teapot on a stove. "Give me a small flame, will you, Agni?"

Agni snapped and a small flame appeared under the teapot. "What do you plan on doing with her?" he asked. "Keep her hidden?"

"No," Anemoi said. "Once we have taken over Magix, she will serve as decoration in my garden."

"Is that so?" Agni questioned. "Then why didn't you finish off the schools during the winter break while had the chance?"

"Are you kidding?" Anemoi asked. "After having to haul her here? You think she was like a feather to carry?"

"She doesn't look that heavy to me," Agni said. "It would have been simple if you learned to drive a levabike."

"Are you kidding?" Anemoi asked. "Why learn that when I can fly through the air."

"To not look suspicious," Agni said.

Anemoi narrowed her eyes and turned into an air stream, causing all the air to blow about inside the little cabin. Outside, the winds picked up as well.

"What's happening?" Trend asked in a whisper. The whisper, however, was enough for Anemoi to confirm that the movement and heartbeats outside were human and not some deer wandering up to her cabin.

"Excuse me, Agni, but I have some guests to attend to," she said not even bothering to take a whole human form before she was out a window.

"Looking for me, I assume," Anemoi said standing behind Trend.

"Enough of the surprise approach," Angel said loudly. She punched a hand into the air and yelled, "Let's go Vixen!"

"We've come for Emerald," Avery said once the five girls were all transformed.

"Try and take her," Anemoi said. "But, you'll have to get through me first."

"Fine!" Avery yelled and blasted at Anemoi. However, Anemoi turned the winds to suddenly and so harshly that the attack was blown right back at Avery. She was thrown backwards and landed hard on her back.

"Avery!" The girls all gasped, but Marvel was beside her in a flash.

"Are you all right," Marvel asked as he helped Avery back to her feet.

"I'm fine," she said. "I've just never been hit by my own attack before."

"Everyone at once," Kaida instructed. "She can't turn all our attacks against us at once." All five girls shot their attacks at Anemoi at the same time. She smiled and had air flow out in a perfect circle around her so that all the attacks were blown right back from where they came from and the girls all had to dodge their own attack.

"I guess this will take a more up front approach," Trine said and pulled out his dark blue phantoblade before charging at Anemoi.

Anemoi laughed once again. "Don't fool yourself, boy," she said as she made a strong wind blow around him, lifting his cape up and wrapping it around his upper arms and head.

"Well, try this on for size," Avery yelled with her energy sword in hand as she charged at Anemoi in the air.

With another shift of the winds, Avery was brought down as the strong air currents over-powered her small wings. She stood and tried to force herself through the winds, but they blew harder than she could manage to walk.

"When will you learn that you can't even touch me?" Anemoi questioned as the girls all tried to hit her but failed as she just floated through the air dodging.

"Failure is something we're not taught in Magix?" Charm said. He had his cape off and charged at Anemoi. She tried to change the winds against him, but his suit made him slip right through the air. He shot a morfix blast at her, knocking her down and binding her arm to her side.

"Hey…" she complained. "You're cheating… what's tickling me?"

"You're acquainted with centipedes, correct?" Cicada asked. "Because they certainly are getting to know you."

Anemoi looked down to see several long bugs crawling on different parts of her body. "Aww! Gross! Get them off me!"

"Not until you release Emerald!" Angel demanded. This time, the girls were all surrounding Anemoi, attacks ready so that not even Anemoi could escape. "Where is she?"

"Where do you think?" Anemoi questioned. "She's inside!"

"No she's not," Brandon said. "There's no one inside."

"What!" Anemoi yelled. The attacks surrounding her grew in size. "I swear, that's where she is!"

"Too late," Avery said. "Blast her."

And they did. All five girls released their most powerful attacks on the wind dancer, and afterwards, just a passed out woman lay on the ground.

"I believe that you were looking for this," the low voice of Agni said as a levabike appeared from the far side of the cabin. Attacked to the back was Emerald. The girls all gasped, not even picturing how petrified and lonely Emerald had looked before her encasement. They had imagined a thin coat of Emerald, not a thick blocked that looked more like a coffin. "Sorry to disappoint you, but Agni always gets what he wants, and I want this!"

He laughed and then took off away from them.

"Follow him!" Angel yelled and all the girls flew off as fast as they could, but they couldn't catch up to a levabike. The boys, who all returned to the bikes quickly, found that during the battle against Anemoi, Agni must have paid a visit to their bikes because all of their bikes were burnt beyond repair.

"Get back here!" Avery yelled as the other girls slowly gave up pursuit. She didn't give up until Agni was no more than a spot in the distance.

Upon returning to Red Fountain, where the professors of Alfea were all waiting for the girls, it took Charm to relate the incidents of the battle once the unconscious girl that had once been Anemoi was unloaded and the element stone given to Faragonda. Once the story was told, the professors all entered the building to discuss what was happening.

"I don't believe that those girls are the amazing Vixen girls that have been protecting the school of Magix," Zeph said to a few other Red Fountain boys once the professors were gone. "I could have handled that situation better alone than all five of them, plus Charm's team, did together. They couldn't even touch her."

"If you're so great, why didn't you try to help?" Cicada questioned in anger.

"Because you girls would have gotten in my way and made me look like a fool," Prince Zeph said, his nose turned upward.

"Don't take that from him," Trick said to the girls. "He can't talk to you like that."

"You want to know what it feels like to be a fool?" Kaida questioned. She marched right up to him.

"Are you challenging me?" Zeph questioned.

"Are you afraid?" Kaida asked.

"Give me your best shot," Zeph said with a chuckle. "I'll tell if you if it tickles." He bent forward to mock her a bit. In a flash, Kaida's hand flew through the air and slapped his face hard enough to throw Zeph backwards.

"Don't bother telling me if it tickled," Kaida said in a low voice. "I know it's your ego that's been bruised." As she turned away, Zeph frowned, stood up and pulled out his phantoblade. Before he could begin to charge at Kaida, the other four girls all blasted Zeph so that he flew back and hit a wall.

"Don't mess with Vixen," they all said together.

* * *

Next time on Vixen: 

When Trine suggest that Angel go save Emerald, she takes his advice and takes him with to find Agni, the fire controller. Once the two find Agni and Emerald, will they be able to release her, or was going alone a bad choice on Angel's part?

* * *

**Here's something you can review with, again, ****what couples do you like, who would you like to see get together, and do you think any of the couples I'm building toward aren't good? **


	18. Episode 18: Headstrong

**I seriously don't remember ever pairing Trend and Mech together in any of my stories... Mech and Celeste, yes. Mech and Trend? If you can point it out to me I'll be very impressed because even in this I've already hinted at Mech and Celeste for next season, which is currently under construction. Just eight more episodes after this one... 5 and a half which still have to be written, but don't worry, I do have them planned out and I plan to post the second to last and last episode two days in a row (I can do that because the last episode is finished).**

**Anyway, I'm going to do some shameless advertising now because I can. If you like RPGs, I have one called Upper East Side, which is a Gossip Girl RPG of all OC's. Not many people are involved in it yet, so you can join and jump right in the action. And, face it, who doesn't love to pretend to be fabulously rich without a care in the world, except, of course, your image...**

* * *

Previously on Vixen: 

After Anemoi forced Emerald to case herself in emerald to preserve her life, Vixen and the specialists found her hide out and went to save their friend. However, during a battle where the enemy could get the winds to do anything, just getting near Anemoi was difficult. However, when they finally had her cornered, they found that Emerald was not where Anemoi had said she would be. Agni had taken Emerald to his own place of comfort. Prince Zeph, a Specialist on Mech's team, bragged about his superior fighting skills, only to be humiliated by the hurt Vixen in the Red Fountain courtyard.

* * *

Episode 18: Headstrong

Angel couldn't help but turn to her left during Wizgiz's class to whisper to Emerald, only to remember that Emerald wasn't there. She wiped a few tears from her eyes, then returned her attention to Wizgiz. Trend, as well, turned around during Griselda's class to ask Emerald if she wanted to partner up with her, only to find that Emerald wasn't there. At night, Cicada purposely wore green to goad the green-haired fairy, only to have Kaida break down in tears and Avery almost return to her assigned dorm again.

"I just don't know how we let her slip through our fingers," Angel said to Brandon as she was walking around the grounds of Red Fountain with him, hand-in-hand. "After defeating Anemoi, we should have pursued Agni. Defeating Anemoi was not the most important part of that mission. We were supposed to rescue Emerald."

"There is nothing you could have done, Angel," Brandon tried to comfort her. "You didn't know that Agni was lurking there, that he had already claimed Emerald from Anemoi."

Angel looked at Brandon. "I wish you could understand like I do," Angel said. "It would be like someone abducting Marvel from your team."

Brandon nodded and kissed Angel's cheek. "I'm sure that she will be rescued, sooner than you think. And she will be fine, Angel. I know it."

"Hey, Brandon," Marvel called out to him from across the courtyard. "We need you in flight simulation."

"I have to go," Brandon said turning to Angel.

"Go," Angel said. "I ought to be getting back to Alfea soon anyway. The girls will be worried, and the Dragon only knows that there is more than enough worrying going around."

Brandon smiled slightly and ran across the courtyard to where Marvel was waiting for him. Angel sighed and turned to leave. However, as she wasn't paying too close attention to where she was going, she bumped into someone and fell to the ground. She looked up to see Trine smirking down at her.

"I see you've fallen for me, Angel," Trine said with a smirk. "It'll break Brandon's heart. Drive your parents insane as well."

"Shut up, Trine," Angel said as she lifted herself from the ground and brushed dirt from her legs.

"So, you're not denying it?" Trine asked, just pushing her buttons.

"Don't make me smack you," Angel said.

"Where's the fun in leaving you alone?"

"I am really stressed right now and I don't need you to keep doing what you're doing."

"Ah, worried about Emerald, I see."

"Of course I am!"

"Then go rescue her."

"How?" Angel asked. "I only have a clue of where Agni took her and no way of getting there without… wait, you know how to pilot a ship, right?"

"Of course I know how," Trine said. "I'm one of the best here, though no one will admit it."

"Perfect, then you can go with me to save her."

At that, Trine just laughed. "What makes you think I will even try helping to save your friend?"

"Because it was your idea," Angel said. She then stood straighter and gave him a look that, even though she had to look up to physically make eye contact, she was figuratively looking down at him, "And, I'm your princess."

"How many times are you going to pull that card," Trine asked, annoyed.

"As many as I need to," Angel said. "Until I get my way."

"Okay, you get the girls, I'll gather the guys…"

"No, we need to go this second," Angel said. "If we make arrangements, Agni might get wind of it and he'll definitely notice a ship during the day, especially one big enough to carry us all. We can use a ship small enough to carry just three people if just you and I leave right now."

"Angel, this has got to be your worst idea ever," Trine said.

"Still better than anything you've ever come up with, Trine," Angel said. "Now, let's go!"

"If we die—"

"Now!"

Trend turned over in her bed, but couldn't get to sleep. She had been waiting for Angel to return for a little over an hour, and with Emerald gone, Angel missing made Trend that much more concerned. She finally crawled out of bed and crossed the room, went out the door, and approached Cicada and Kaida's room. After knocking, Kaida answered the door, looking quite tired.

"What is it, Trend?"

"Angel's not back from visiting Brandon yet," Trend said, chewing slightly on her lower lip. "I'm worried."

Kaida's eyes widened. She grabbed her phone and dialed Angel's number, only to get Angel's answering message. "Do you know Brandon's number?"

"I know Marvel's number," Trend said.

"That will have to do," Kaida said handing her phone to Trend. "Call him."

Trine slowed the ship as the two Eraklyons approached the entrance to what had to be Agni's hideout. After sending a small electronic bug to do a quick sweep of the area, Trine nodded to Angel and the two left the ship.

"If Agni's got her still—" Trine began

"If?" Angel snapped. "What do you mean by 'if'?"

"Assuming that Agni hasn't pass Emerald off to someone he's working under," Trine said. "If he's still got her, he'll have her in this cave."

"How do you know?" Angel asked, moving before he gave her an answer.

"Because there's dark energy radiating from the cave and the thermal readings of the cave are abnormally high, as if it is connected to an active volcano. My suggestion is that we go in, check it out, and get out."

"Not until we rescue Emerald," Angel insisted.

"Or die in the process of finding her?" Trine questioned with a dramatic eye roll.

"You've just about got it," Angel said.

The two began to creep inside, keeping their senses sharp in case they should be ambushed or come across Agni. As they traveled further, it grew hotter and they two had to stop and rest, get a drink of water, and shed any possible layer of clothes they could.

"Did I happen to mention that this has to be your worse idea _ever_?" Trine asked as he tossed his shirt to the ground.

Angel, now just in her tunic having taken off her heavy accessories, shoes, and leggings, nodded in response. "Yeah, once or twice," Angel said. "And if you say it again, you're going to have a royal family put you on a blacklist."

When they turned the next corner in the cave, they stopped, having stumbled into Angi's main chamber. A glint of green drew the eyes of the two youngsters and they spotted Emerald incased in her emerald coffin.

"Em!" Angel yelled and ran to the encased fairy. She pressed a hand to the emerald, but could do nothing to help her friend. Angel turned to Trine and looked at him with pleading eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"Leave, if you're smart." Agni's voice came from a small opening at the far end of the room. Trine drew his phantoblade and activated the dark blue weapon.

"You're actually correct," Trine said. "And we're taking Emerald whether or not you like it."

Agni let out a hearty laugh. "You two are in no position to order me around." Simply by lifting his hands, a circle of fire surrounded the room, trapping the two Eraklyons with Agni.

"So, you want to do this the hard way!" Trine raised his phantoblade and charged at Agni. The fire controller drew his own weapon, a sword of fire, and blocked Trine's attack before blasting the Red Fountain student with a blast of flame, throwing Trine to Angel's feet.

"That's it!" Angel yelled. "Time to go Vixen!" Angel's blue tunic was replaced with her blue dress, ankle boots, and wings. "Your fire is going to be useless against me, Agni, because I possess the Dragon Fire. No matter how hard you try, you're not going to be able to hurt me."

"Would you like to put that theory to the test?" Agni asked before sending a stream of fire at Angel. Angel threw up her hands and created a fire shield so the flames spread around her, Trine, and Emerald.

"Okay, you fight, I'll work on freeing Emerald," Trine said turning to the giant gemstone. He tried his phantoblade against it, but it was useless. He'd need a solid weapon to break Emerald's prison. He searched his belt, but there was nothing he could use. He looked around, nothing. Then he had an idea.

"Angel, bring the fight this way," Trine called to her, just quiet enough so that she could hear him, but not so Agni could. Angel sent an attack that distracted Agni and flew down next to Trine.

"Are you crazy? You'll get caught in the crossfire. More importantly, so will Emerald."

"That's my point," Trine said as Agni threw a ball of fire at the two and they both dove behind Emerald for cover. "It will shatter the emerald around Emerald. It'll take way too long to try to chip her out of there."

Angel nodded. "You're right." She threw an attack at Agni, but stayed behind the Emerald for cover. Angry, Agni sent a stream of fire at the two, hitting Emerald's prison and circling it so that it would hit Angel and Trine. Angel was able to keep the fire from hitting them with a tight fire bubble, but they could still feel the heat and that was doing a fair amount of damage.

Suddenly, with a deafening crack, the emerald around the green fairy shattered, just as Angel and Trine had hoped. Angel's shield protected the two from the flying shards of jewel, while Agni had to call off his attack to protect himself.

Emerald, who had been in her Winx form the whole time she was imprisoned, fell to the ground, exhausted. Trine tended to her while Angel shot an attack at Agni. The Sparks princess was surprised to see that Agni had several shards of emerald embedded in him in different places. After Angel's attack, he disappeared into a tunnel.

"Let's get out of here while we can, Angel," Trine said lifting Emerald, back in a tee shirt and jeans that she had been in when Anemoi attacked her at Alfea. "Emerald needs medical attention."

Angel nodded and the two ran out with Trine carrying Emerald all the way. When they came to the items they had discarded, Angel picked everything up, not wanting to lose all her stuff.

"Marvel still hasn't heard anything," Trend said hanging up her phone after a seventh conversation with Marvel of the night. "And Trine's still missing."

"Do you think that they really went to try to save Emerald by themselves?" Kaida asked. She wiped her cheeks before her tears could fall.

"Come here, Kaida," Cicada said opening her arms. "It's okay to cry. But, I promise you that they will be just fine."

"I'm not crying and I don't need a shoulder to cry on, Cicada," Kaida snapped and turned toward the room the two girls shared.

"Kaida…"

"Don't," Avery stopped the insect fairy from following Kaida. "To her, crying is a form of weakness." Avery looked down. "I know how that feels."

"Yeah, well, she has to learn it isn't," Cicada said.

Suddenly, Kaida burst into the room. "They're here!" No more explanation was needed. The other three girls followed, and ran past Kaida, arriving on the Alfea Quad as the hatch of a small Red Fountain ship closed after Trine, Angel, and a weak Emerald came out.

"Oh, Emerald!" The four girls enveloped the green-haired fairy in a tight hug.

"How could you worry us so?" Trend asked, tears streaking her mascara.

"I didn't mean to get in a fight with her," Emerald said softly.

"Not you," Trend said. She turned to Angel. "What you did was stupid and reckless and… about the bravest thing ever. But, next time, tell us."

"I'm sorry," Angel said. "But, I wanted to keep it low key and immediate after the idea even came. We didn't have time or room for anyone else."

Trine smirked and threw an arm around Angel's shoulders. "Yeah, plus, Team Eraklyon can handle anything the world might like to throw at us."

"Team Eraklyon?" Angel asked and glanced at Trine.

"Well, we gotta have a team name," Trine said.

"Three cheers for the glorious Team Eraklyon!" Cicada yelled.

"Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!"

"Now for more important things," Kaida said. "Emerald really needs to see Ophelia."

"Right," Avery said. The girls all crowded Emerald and helped her.

* * *

Next time on Vixen: 

In celebration of Emerald's rescue, the Vixen decide to put their Saturday to good use and go to a theme park. However, upon arriving, they run into the Bux, and the witches are not happy about the fairies being at a witch hang-out. Will the girls have to battle the witches, or will they be able to reason against fighting?


	19. Episode 19: Saturday in the Park

**You can see my drawings of Cicada and Avery if you go to my profile. I attempted to put a link to my deviant Art account. along with certain character links.**

* * *

Previously on Vixen:

After defeating Anemoi, Agni escaped, taking Emerald with him. Upset, Angel took Trine with her to rescue Emerald. After getting Agni to attack with a stream of fire, which shattered Emerald's prison. The three escaped to Alfea safely.

* * *

Episode 19: Saturday In the Park

"Feeling any better, Sunshine?" Cicada asked as Emerald opened her eyes three days after being rescued. She hadn't had a single moment of peace. Somehow, Cicada always seemed to be "on guard" when she woke from naps.

Emerald pushed herself to the sitting position. "Yeah, bunches," Emerald said. "You know what would really help?" Cicada cocked her head. "If you weren't in here twenty-four seven."

"Not my idea," Cicada said. "Avery's the one who wrote up the schedule."

"Wrote you in here every time I wake?" Emerald asked. Cicada nodded.

"Right Zing?"

"She sure did," Zing said buzzing around Emerald dressed as a nurse. "Would you like the prognosis, Dr. Cicada?"

"Please, Nurse Zing," Cicada said in a low 'doctor' voice.

"Emerald is fully recovered and ready to have fun," Zing said.

"Just as I thought."

Emerald rolled her green eyes and fell backwards onto her pillow. "Please send someone else in here," she said. "You know, someone with conversation skills."

"Trend should be here soon," Cicada said. Emerald groaned.

"Kaida, Avery, and Angel are all in class right now," Zing said. "Otherwise they'd be here as well."

At just that moment, Trend entered carrying a tray of food. Trick followed her with a large water bottle. "Emerald!" Trend cried and slid the food onto a small table. The Popularis Princess then threw her arms around the green-haired fairy and hugged tightly. "I'm so glad you're awake! You don't know how strange life has been without you around to enforce Kaida's boring suggestions. I was completely unable to design a thing while you were gone, and now, it's like I can't stop designing."

"That's very nice," Emerald said in a strained voice. "But the whole reason this happened was because I couldn't breathe, so it'd be nice if you loosened your grip so that I could catch my breath."

"Sorry," Trend said letting go. "Here, let me fluff you pillow, adjust your sheets, and I brought you breakfast in bed."

Emerald stared at the tray of food that Trend placed on her lap. "Chicken patties for breakfast?"

"Well, actually, it's second lunch right now and that's what they were serving, and they didn't have any of your favorite cereals," Trend explained. "And I know you like chicken because its lean meat. I figured this would be better than nothing."

Emerald smiled lightly. "Thank you, Trend. This is really nice." Trend smiled.

"And, once the others are out of class, we have a surprise for you," Trick said while doing a cartwheel in the air.

Emerald looked warily at the Pixie. "Did you plan this surprise?"

"No, Avery did," Zing said.

"And we all confirmed it's worth," Cicada said. "So, eat up!"

It was about an hour later that the rest of Vixen walked into the room. "You have to get changed," Angel said after they all hugged Emerald. "Pajamas won't go over very well where we're going. Both of you need to change as well." Emerald didn't need to ask what to change into because all three other girls were in jeans and a tee-shirt.

Once all the girls were in jeans and a tee shirt, except Trend who insisted on shorts and a cropped tank top, they hopped on a transport out toward Magix. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Emerald asked several times, but they refused to give in. Finally, the bus began slowing down and Avery pulled on the cord to signal a requested stop.

Emerald looked out the window to see where they were, after having the bus took them around the back of Magix. She allowed her jaw to drop. "That's Havoc…" she finally managed seeing the theme park they were at.

"We know you love thrills," Avery said.

"And this is supposed to have the best thrills in Magix in a completely safe environment," Kaida said. They all stood up as the bus stopped and walked off.

"At a mere fifty dollars a person," Cicada said.

"Which Trend and I are covering," Angel said.

"That's a lot of money," Emerald said with concern in her voice.

"Okay, let me rephrase that," Trend said. "When Angel referred to herself and me, she actually meant the royal funds of Sparks, Eraklyon, and Popularis. For those places, it's like a penny that you drop at the convenience counter and don't bother to pick up."

"I do pick those up," Cicada said.

"Not the point, Cicky," Kaida said. "They can afford it, we can't."

Once they were all paid for and inside, the girls quickly wished they had brought the boys along. It quickly became evident that Havoc was a witch hangout.

"If we don't make ourselves known, they won't notice us," Cicada whispered and all the girls agreed to just be quiet and hope for the best.

"Well, Emerald, where do you want to go first?" Angel asked.

Emerald's eyes, however, were fixed on a huge roller coaster, with several corkscrews, even more loops, and was rumored to be one of the fastest roller coasters in all the realms.

"That looks scary," Trend said.

"That looks dangerous," Kaida said.

"No, that looks awesome," Emerald said. She grabbed Avery's and Angel's hand and began dragging them along. "We have so got to do that first. It'll be amazing, don't you agree?"

"Oh, yeah, amazing…" Angel said. She gulped down some fear. "Come on, girls, let's go."

The Vixen girls followed Emerald to the line for the roller coaster, appropriately named Twist of Fate. It was an hour wait, but finally, the girls got on. Emerald insisted that she, along with Angel and Avery, ride in the front car, with Trend, Cicada, and Kaida just behind them. As it began, all of the girls aside from Emerald were gripping the lap bar with their life. It was quickly followed by five very shrill screams and one "This is awesome!"

"Let's do that again," Emerald said as they walked off the coaster.

"I'll take a pass," Trend said. "I ate way too much earlier to trust doing that again."

"I think I'll just keep her company while the rest of you go through," Kaida said. "After all, who knows what kind of trouble Trend could get in surrounded by witches."

"You know what," Avery said before Emerald could drag her back to the line. "There's a whole theme park here. The wait for that is really long, so maybe we should check out some other attractions where the lines aren't so long."

"There is supposed to be a really good haunted house…" Emerald mused.

"Splendid," Angel said through gritted teeth.

"At least the rush won't be physical," Cicada reasoned. "Just psychological."

"AHHHHHH!" Zing and Trick screamed together floating in one another's arms as the Vixen girls were going through the haunted house.

"It's not real. It's not real. It's not real," Kaida kept repeating over and over.

"I miss the roller coaster," Trend said trying to hide among her shorter friends.

"You are so lucky that this is a present for you," Avery said to Emerald when the girls left the haunted house.

"Oh, come on, I've seen scarier stuff than that outside my home city," Emerald said. "You guys are just being silly."

"I'm sorry not all of us are from Jewel," Kaida said. "We don't encounter ghouls and evil random dead bodies near our homes."

"Point taken," Emerald said with a nod. "But, seriously, you guys are acting like…"

"Like what?" Angel asked. "Fairies? If you haven't noticed, we are fairies."

Everyone in the area turned to look at them; most of the witches began to frown. "Bravo, Angel," Cicada said. "You did exactly what we didn't want to do."

"What are you six fairies doing here?" Frosty asked pushing through the crowd of witches with Bryony and Ebony behind her.

"We're here to have fun," Avery said. "If you haven't noticed, this is a public place, open to anyone."

"Well, we don't want you here," Bryony said. "And in case _you_ haven't noticed, there are more of us than there are of you."

"There are only three of you," Zing said. "And there are eight of us."

"Um, Zing," Kaida said. "I don't think she meant just the Bux. I think she was referring to the witches as a whole."

"We'll give you one last chance to leave," Ebony said. She waited a second. "Chance over." She then shot a blast of darkness at Vixen. The fairies and Pixies jumped out of the way."

"That's it," Angel yelled. "Let's go Vixen!" Within a few moments, all six fairies were transformed, as were the fairly large crowd of witches.

"This is fairly reminiscent of a certain incident earlier this year, Angel," Cicada said. "Only this time, there're more of them…"

"You forgot something else," Bryony said with a smirk and shot a blast Cicada. Cicada tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough. "This time you won't escape."

"Cicada!" Kaida gasped, then she took a shot at Bryony, which started all the witches shooting at the Vixen girl, and all of Vixen fighting back.

"I finally figured out how to get rid of you so I can have Trine," Ebony said as she charged Trend, knocking the Popularis princess onto a table, which cracked on impact. "Just get rid of you."

"Not happening," Trend said and blocked Ebony's attack with a shield. She then used a blast of sparkle to momentarily blind Ebony, and kicked the witch away from her.

"When we defeat you, you're going to feel really stupid," Angel said as Frosty charged at her.

"Except you're not going to beat us," Frosty said. "Feel the Frost!"

"Dragon Fire!" Angel yelled and the two attacks collided in midair.

"I hear you're supposed to be strong," a witch said charging at Avery. The lavender-haired fairy just smirked and held out a hand in which her energy sword appeared. When the witch was close, Avery swung and a wave of energy blasted the girl to the ground.

"You could say that," Avery said, and then swung as another witch attacked.

Emerald was beyond mad as a few witches charged at her. "I'm out of the hospital for a few hours and you're attacking?" she yelled. She decided that physical attacks would be more appropriate and had made an emerald club with which she was attacking the witches. They way she was moving, no one would guess she had just climbed out of bed after three days of straight rest. Emerald laughed as she took a few witches down. "And I'm still beating you."

"Did I hurt your girlfriend?" Bryony asked as Kaida attacked her, but kept missing.

Kaida frowned. "She's just a friend!" Kaida yelled. "And you're going to pay for attacking her!" She shot a rather large attack at Bryony, and the witch was thrown to the ground looking frizzled.

"Take that," Trick said flying in Bryony's face. Bryony swung a hand at the Pixie, but yelped when she hit Trick. Trick snickered and then disappeared. She reappeared next to Kaida. "I love pulling pranks," she said as a buzzer appeared on her arm.

"Give them no mercy!" Bryony yelled when she got back to her feet.

All the witches were charging the six fairies and two Pixies at the same time, but suddenly stopped. They all looked depressed and looked around, as if looking for a friend.

"What in the…?" Emerald asked. "They all are cowards?"

"No, they're not," a girl with black hair said. "Get out of here before they break from the spell."

"Who are you?" Angel asked.

"No time," the girl said. "Go!"

"Good idea," Avery nodded and grabbed Angel and Emerald, knowing they were the most likely to try and stay, flying off. The others followed.

"Thank you," Trend called as she flew off.

"I wonder who that girl was," Cicada said as the girls were lounging in their common room.

"A nice witch, I'd say," Trend said.

"Good observation," Avery said with sarcasm.

"Maybe she's an outcast at Cloud Tower," Angel said.

"Like, from Outcastus?" Trend asked. "Well… she certainly had the hair and pale skin for it. Maybe she is and Outcast."

Emerald rolled her eyes. "Well, if we ever see her again, we'll have to be sure to learn more about her and thank her again."

"Definitely," Kaida said. "But, for now, we should get to studying. And, Emerald, you still need to catch up on work."

Emerald sighed. "Fine, torture me with work, why don't you."

* * *

Next time on Vixen:

The Bux find some fun in attacking Mech. In retaliation, the boys prove that they don't need fairies to defend them.


	20. Episode 20: Walk Like A Man

Previously on Vixen:

The girls of Vixen celebrated Emerald's rescue by taking a trip to a theme park, that was a witch hang out.� After the Bux discovered the fairies, they led a charge against the girls.� The girls were saved by a mysterious witch�

* * *

Episode 20: Walk Like a Man

"Boys are so cute when they're sweating and shirtless," Ebony said. The Bux had decided to take a daytrip to Red Fountain to watch the boys practice.

"Isn't your philosophy that boys are cute when they're boys?" Bryony asked.

Ebony's smile turned into a frown. "They're especially cute now."

"And you didn't even have to look at Trine to say that," Frosty said. "I think you're going soft, Ebony."

"Am not," Ebony snapped. 

"Prove it," Bryony said. "Point out one boy you don't think is cute."

Ebony looked at the crowd of boys practicing. "The one in the glasses," she said nodding her head toward Mech.

"He's actually kind of scrawny, don't you think?" Frosty said.

"I bet he's training to be a tech guy somewhere and just needs to have basic training," Bryony said.

Suddenly, Mech was attacked by the three guys on his team and the other team at the same time, as if they were planning it. Codatorta was about to step in, but Saladin held the large teacher back. Mech, with a single whip and a shield, was still conquering all seven larger, stronger boys. In a matter of minutes, only Mech and Zeph were left standing.

"He'll be one talented tech guy," Frosty said with a laugh. Then she smirked. "Time to change the odds." She held her hand out and a little bit of ice encased Mech's feet. When Zeph charged, Mech tried to dodge, but his feet were iced to the ground. Zeph plowed into him, Frosty released the ice, and Mech went sprawling to the ground. The three Bux were laughing.

"Did you catch the look on his face?" Ebony asked through her howls.

"I wish I had a video camera with me," Bryony said. "We could watch in slow motion replay over and over again."

"Well, unfortunately, that was not taped," a male voice said behind them. The three witches looked at one another before turning to see Charm and his team. "But, if you'd like, we could record it as we kick you three out for interfering in a duel."

"We didn't interfere!" Frosty claimed.

"It was all Frosty," Ebony said. She then smiled at Trine. "You wouldn't kick me out, would you Trine?"

"No," Trine said. "I'm not touching you." He took a few steps toward Bryony. "Come on, you girls have had your fun for the day. Time to go."

A minute later, the three girls were shuffled out of Red Fountain and the doors were closed to them. "How dare they do that!" Bryony snapped and crossed her arms. "If they knew who they were really dealing with, they would be bowing to us."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Bryony," Frosty said. "The problem is they do know who they are dealing with. Us. Not Eb's and my mothers."

"Wait a second," Ebony said. "Trine and his team know who we are… but what about that scrawny kid?"

"What are you saying?" Frosty asked.

"If we want to cause some damage, why should we aim for a talented team that knows everything about us?" Ebony asked.

"When that kid will be easy picking," Bryony said with a smile. "Good idea."

"Anyway, I think he's friends with that little Angel fairy girl," Ebony said.

Bryony and Frosty turned to her. "And you didn't tell us sooner because?" Frosty asked.

Ebony shrugged. "It didn't seem important," she said.

Bryony and Frosty both rolled their eyes and smacked the back of Ebony's head.

Once again, Mech was given the task of putting away all the supplies. As he was dragging one toolbox to the shed, he heard some footsteps. "Look I'll be done in a minute…"

"Oh, no you won't be," Frosty said coming out of the shadows. "In fact, this is the end of the line for you.

"What?" Mech looked at her, then put the toolbox down, reaching for his phantoblade.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ebony said appearing from the shadows behind him.

"You wouldn't want ssssomeone to get hurt," a green snake, that Bryony had turned into, hissed. She then launched herself at him, sending him to his back and landing on him in her witch form. "Rumor has it that you're friends with little miss Angel and her Vixen friends."

"And if I am?" Mech asked. "Why would it concern you?"

"Because we don't like them," Frosty said, "so if you're their friend, we might have to hurt you…" Ebony then blasted at Mech, who managed to dodge it by rolling backwards and landing back on his feet.

"Let's see you dodge this," Frosty snapped blasting some icicles at him. Mech was thrown backwards and landed on his back, this time with scratches. The three girls began laughing loudly.

"That all you've got?" Mech asked picking himself off the ground.

"Are you seriously challenging us to try harder?" Ebony asked, then laughed loudly.

"What have you got to lose?" Mech asked. "There're three of you, you're all sophomores while I'm a freshman, you all have magic while I don't… go on, make yourselves proud…"

"What is he trying to pull?" Bryony asked.

"He's trying to make us feel bad, I think," Ebony said.

"Too bad we down," Frosty snapped. "Have a nice Frost Bite!"

Mech's aqua eyes grew wide as his whole body was suddenly covered in a thin layer of frost. He began shivering, wrapped his arms around his body, and fell to his knees.

"Hey, Mech!" Brandon's voice suddenly broke through the air.

"Time to go, girls," Frosty said and she and Bryony disappeared.

"Beware, we're not finished with you yet," Ebony said as she disappeared.

"Mech?" Brandon called out and ran up to him. "What happened to you?"

"The B-b-bux," Mech said shivering.

"We have to get you somewhere warm," Brandon said helping him to stand. A few minutes later, Mech was sitting in Brandon and Marvel's room, wrapped in a blanket and still shivering.

"Great, so now it's not enough to go after the girls?" Marvel asked.

"Revenge for kicking them out of the practice today, I guess," Trine said. He was tossing grapes into the air and catching them in his mouth.

"But Mech didn't kick them out," Brandon said. "We did."

"After they interfered with Mech's fight," Charm said. "I guess they weren't finished messing with him."

"Apparently they still aren't," Mech said, wrapping the blanket tighter around his body.

"Oh yes they are," Charm said. "We'll make sure of it."

"How exactly do we plan to do that?" Trine asked. "I doubt sending Mech around with a body guard is going to work."

"They just had more or less what they will consider a victory," Charms said. "We know what they'll do to celebrate."

Marvel grabbed his weapons belt and strapped it on. "To Magix it is, then."

"I'd like to propose a toast," Bryony said as the Bux sat down at the Stardust Café with their cups of celebratory drinks.

"To what?" Ebony asked.

"To one step closer to teaching those stupid pixie friends why the worse mistake of their lives was to mess with the Bux," Bryony said holding up her cappuccino.

"And a step closer to the day when the name Vixen will cause everyone to burst out laughing hysterically," Frosty said nodding.

"Why make people laugh when it's so much better that those stupid sparkle-loving pixies aren't even remembered," Ebony asked.

"I'll drink to that," Bryony said and took a sip of her cappuccino.

"What should we do after this?" Frosty asked placing her cup down. 

"I say we get out nails done," Ebony said. "I don't know about you, but my cuticles really need to be fixed."

"Trine's not going to fall in love with you because your cuticles look nice" Bryony said. 

"Face it, Ebony, you've lost him and he is not coming back," Frosty added. "It's about time you moved on and found yourself a new guy, one that Trine can't even hold a light to."

"I couldn't have put it better myself," Trine's voice rang out and he and Marvel approached the witch trio from behind. The three witches spun around in surprise. "Granted, no one can hold a candle up to me." Marvel rolled his gray eyes.

"What brings you two to town?" Bryony asked.

"You must mean four," Brandon said as he and Charm were now standing where the girls had just been facing a moment before. 

"You still didn't answer our question," Frosty said turning to face them with a smirk while Ebony and Bryony stay facing Trine and Marvel.

"Okay, we'll make this simple for even you to understand," Charm said. His fist began to glow. "Keep you claws away from Mech or you'll regret ever speaking to us."

The three girls looked at one another, then laughed. 

"What exactly are you going to do?" Bryony asked. "Have Trine reject Ebony again? Sorry, but that only affects her."

"We were thinking more along the lines of this," Charm said and threw a blast of magic at the girls that sent them flying backwards.

Frosty was on her feet in a moment, dressed for battle. "Oh, you are so going to get it now, Prince-not-so Charming!"

"Try me," Charm said with a smirk. Trine, Marvel, and Brandon pulled out their phanto-weapons.

"What do you plan to do?" Ebony asked. "Hit us with you glow sticks? You can't even get near us, and we don't need to get near you to beat you to the ground." The three girls all laughed.

"Just try to hit us," Marvel said.

"If you insist," Frosty said and thrust her hands in the boys' direction. They all jumped out of the way, and Charm retaliated with a blast of Morfix and sent all three girls to the ground again.

"I think you will find that we're a bit more agile than you are," Brandon said as Bryony shot at him and missed. He pulled out a boomerang and threw it at her. She laughed when it missed, but didn't laugh long because a moment later she was hit from behind and throw to the ground.

"Not to mention, we don't fall for distractions," Trine said and winked at Ebony. She smiled at him, but a second later was wrapped up in Marvel's whip.

"Mind you, if you try to hurt my sister again," Marvel said to Ebony, "you're going to wish that we destroyed you now."

"You're embarrassing me," Frosty yelled at Bryony and Ebony at they backed away from the boy and found they were surrounded.

"You don't need them to do that for you, Frosty," Charm said. "You're pretty good at embarrassing yourself." He held his hand out and this time, the blast landed her wrapped up in a Morfix rope so she couldn't move and fell on top of Vila and Ebony.

"Might I suggest you girls get out of here while you still have some dignity left," Trine said. "Granted, I'd love to see the _whole_ town of Magix gathered here to laugh at you three."

"I second that," Charm said. He snapped his fingers and the ropes around Ebony dissipated.

"Let's get out of here," Bryony said scrambling to her feet.

"Agreed," Ebony said and followed.

"Oh, and one more thing," Brandon yelled. "If you ever think about attacking Mech, or any of the Vixen again, the pain that will follow you will be much worse than this was."

"Let's get back to Red Fountain," Marvel said when the witches were out of sight.

"Good idea," Trine said. "I've got a defensive paper to finish up, and that is so not my subject."

"Maybe you can get Mech to help you with it," Brandon said with a smirk. "After all, you did help to defend him."

"Oddly enough, I never thought I'd be standing up for him like that," Charm said. "Always thought he'd be the one fighting to defend Brandon."

Brandon frowned and elbowed him as they returned to their levabikes.

"Well, Mech, I really don't think you'll have to worry about those three again," Trine said. "So, how much do you know about defensive tactics?"

"Is that the only reason you went?" Mech asked.

"More or less," Trine said. The other guys rolled their eyes.

* * *

Next time on Vixen:

The girls become wary when Agni hasn't made an attack in several weeks.� However, could he be planning an attack at the least likely of moments? 

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, but I just finished writing this chapter. Bright side, I'm now on Spring Break, and plan to finish writing the five unwritted episodes over break. Hope you enjoy and I hope you have a better sense of the guys now� Don't forget to review. **


	21. Episode 21: Great Balls of Fire

Previously on Vixen:

After defeating Anemoi, Angel and Trine went on a mission to save Emerald, angering Agni. After trouble with the Bux, the Vixen have had a calm few weeks, even as the Bux attacked Mech and the Specialists warned them to never try again.

* * *

Episode 21: Great Balls of Fire

Avery was sitting in Professor Avalon's class, day-dreaming. It was a rather pleasant dream. Her mother was still alive, her father still cared for her as he had when she was still a young girl. They were having a picnic by a lake, laughing, having a good time. And then a figure was spotted approaching. At first, Avery tensed up slightly: who was this person? What did he want here, disturbing her and her family? However, when he was in better sight, Avery not only relaxed, but ran to his arms. She smiled at the sight of him, the strength of his arms, the silk feel of his long blonde hair, how his voice sounded like Emerald's as he said her name… wait a moment.

"Avery, wake up, we have to get to our next class," Emerald said.

Avery looked up, realizing that she had fallen into an actual sleep after, well, who knew how long she had been asleep for? She stood up, stretched her limbs, then grabbed her bag, following Emerald out of the class where they met up with Angel and Kaida.

"Hey, girls," Trend said with a large smile on her face when the four arrived. "After class, emergency meeting in our room."

"Why?" Angel asked. 

"Did something happen?" Kaida asked concerned.

"Not yet," Cicada said. She smirked and leaned toward Kaida, then said quietly, "But something major is so going down tonight."

"Girls, please be quiet as class is in session," their professor said. The girls all nodded and turned forward.

"So what's this big emergency?" Angel asked as all the girls entered the dorm room.

"Wait one moment and I'll show you," Trend said and ran into her room for a moment. When she came out, she had a small projector. She pointed it at Avery and activated it, replacing Avery's usual light blue tee-shirt and brown flared pants with a long sleeved dark blue cropped top with a slight turtle neck, a tan skirt, and heeled shoes. The other four girls all gasped and smiled.

"You, that's so chic," Angel said.

"I know," Trend said with a slightly vain smile. "I thought of it myself and thought it'd be perfect for Avery. As usual, I was right."

"How is that usual?" Emerald asked.

"When it involves fashion," Cicada said. "She was whipping it up the whole time your four were in Avalon's class."

"Yeah, but was so worth it," Trend said.

"I… don't know what to say," Avery said looking at the outfit in a mirror.

"A simple thanks will be enough," Trend said. "Not to mention to say yes to the next person to ask you a question."

"What question will that be?" Avery asked turning to Trend.

"You'll find out," Trend said. "With a smirk."

Just then, Avery's phone beeped. She pulled it out. "I have a text message from Marvel." It read: **Want to catch a flick tonight?**

"Did you know he was going to text her?" Kaida asked when Avery responded and went to her room to start her homework.

"That's quite possible," Trend said. "But it seriously just happened to coincide with my genius outfit idea."

"Well, if that isn't the most precious thing," Agni laughed as he spied on the six girls. "She's going on a date. That'll have her out of the way for my attack." He chuckled in a low grumble. "How crushed she'll be to return to Alfea only to find that Alfea is no more. And I can only hope that the others try to use their magic to put the flame out. First, a little spell so that they can't transform no matter how hard they try." He waved his arms and his spell traveled across the realm, hitting each of the girls without them noticing.

"And, now, to make my way to Alfea…" He cast a spell on himself so he looked different, then jumped on his levabike, riding towards Alfea.

Marvel and Avery were walking down the street in Magix shyly. They had had a pleasant dinner, and were heading to a small club that had a small band. "You look really nice," Marvel said with a smile.

Avery laughed lightly. "So you already told me," she said. "About five times already."

Marvel laughed nervously. Avery looked at him and bit her lip lightly. After a deep breath, Marvel reached out and took her hand in his. "I'm glad to be here with you, Avery," he said.

Avery looked at him and smiled. "Me too," she said quietly.

"Come on, the club is right this way," Marvel said as they walked down a block and finally found the club entrance. The walked in and went to the main room where the band was just beginning their set. Marvel held his hand out to Avery and they began to dance to the upbeat music. Avery began to laugh happily as she fell into Marvel's arms when she tripped over her feet.

"Sorry," she said with a smile.

"Don't be," Marvel said and lightly kissed her cheek.

At Alfea, the five Vixen girls not on a date were settling down for the night. Each of them were in their pajamas and crawled into their beds, excited to hear all about Avery's date the next morning. Once all the lights were off, Agni approached and walked into the school without meeting a single soul. He kept moving until he reached the hall of the dorms. He pulled out a match, lit it, and dropped it.

"Fire, come alive and trap all those that dare defy me," he said as the small flame grew and spread. He allowed the fire to consume him, and suddenly, the whole hall had a line of fire, and the fire alarm sounded.

"What is that?" Trend cried covering her ears.

"I think it's the fire alarm," Angel yelled. She opened the door to the room and then to the hall. When she did, flames burst forth and into the room. She slammed the door closed, but the fire had already caught on the wall.

Emerald ran from her room. She blasted an attack at the fire, but it did nothing. She then grabbed a pillow and smothered it as it was still only a little bit of the wall and could be controlled.

"We have to get out of here," Kaida yelled as flames began to show under the door and smoke began to seep in.

"How?" Trend asked. "The whole hall is on fire. If we go out there, we'll be toast for sure."

"Let's go Vixen!" Angel yelled. However, when they tried to transform, nothing happened. 

"What's happening?" Trend yelled. 

"Don't panic," Kaida said. "This is clearly only happening because we're over reacting." She tried again and nothing.

"We don't have time to figure out what's wrong," Cicada said. "Come on, our window is open and I can still make webbing for a rope."

"Eww," Trend said.

"It's that or your life," Emerald said.

"Point taken," Trend said as the girls all shuffled into Kaida and Cicada's room.

"Grab a jar," Cicada said grabbing Maddie and a butterfly. Zing and Trick each grabbed a jar and flew down. 

"None of the other girls are escaping!" Angel gasped when she saw that the courtyard was still empty. "It has to be Agni's doing!"

"We have to help everyone else," Angel yelled. Cicada and Emerald nodded and began shooting webbing robes and creating Emerald ladders respectively.

"Trick, Zing, go make sure everyone has cleared out," Kaida yelled when it seemed like most of the girls were out. They nodded and began checking every window, making sure that none of the rooms had any girls or animals left in them.

"It looks good," Trick said.

"Wait, where's Trend?" Angel asked looking around.

Suddenly, a window burst open from flames. "That's your room, Angel," Emerald yelled. A moment later, a yell was heard. "And that was definitely Trend. What is she doing still in there?"

"Trend!" Angel yelled. She ran to the webbing rope from Cicada's and Kaida's room, but suddenly flames were in that window as well and the robe snapped. "Trend! Get out of there."

"I'll get her," Emerald growled and created an Emerald ladder up to the only Vixen window that showed no signs of flames. 

"Wait," Kaida yelled. She cast a small spell on Emerald's head. "To keep her safe as she searches about, air bubble to keep oxygen in and smoke out!" She nodded. "Now you can go, but be quick."

Emerald quickly climbed into her own room, after breaking open the window, and then ran to the common room, which was smoke filled and had flames dispersed. Emerald closed her door and stuffed a pillow under the crack to keep it safe as long as possible. She then listened for any sign of Trend. She heard some coughing in a Angel and Trend's room, so she went there, but was stopped by fire. She could see Trend crouching in a corner, so she created an Emerald shield and jumped through the flames. 

"What were you thinking?" Emerald yelled when she got to Trend and created a small dome over them. Trend was coughing too much to speak, but the fact that Trend was clutching her sketchbook was more than enough answer. Emerald helped Trend to her feet, but as they began forward, Agni appeared before them in person.

Outside, the girls heard Trend scream again, and Emerald yell, followed by several emerald spears shooting out of Angel's window.

"Agni must be in there!" Kaida said. "Miss Faragonda!" The small fairy ran to the head mistress.

"Yes, we know, Kaida," Miss Faragonda assured the girls. "Professor Avalon is trying to get through the fire as we speak." However, a moment later, Professor Avalon came coughing out of the science lab. "Professor Avalon!" Faragonda called and ran up to him, helping him away from the building. 

"There's smoke and fire everywhere," he said through coughs. "There's no way to get to them but through the window."

"What's that in the distance?" Avery asked as Marvel was taking her back to Alfea after a very successful date.

"It looks like smoke…" Marvel said. "Oh, man, that's got to be a fire. Agni might be attacking Alfea. Hold on tight." He sped up.

Upon returning to Alfea, Avery jumped off and ran to the Vixen girl. "What's going on?"

"Agni's attacking," Cicada said. "Emerald and Trend are still inside and we can't transform."

"What?" Avery's eyes grew wide. She tried to transform, but couldn't. "Where are they?" 

"Angel's room," Kaida said. Avery nodded and grabbed the ladder to her and Emerald's room and moved it. 

"Avery, stop," Griselda tried, but Avery didn't listen.

"Marvel, don't let her," Angel said when he approached.

"Avery, what are you doing?" Marvel called, but she didn't listen as she climbed into the window. So Marvel followed.

Agni stood laughing as Emerald kept shooting emerald arrows at him. "Get out of here!" Avery yelled and shot him with her energy attack. Not expecting this, Agni was thrown to the ground and the fire shank abruptly. Emerand grabbed Trend and pulled her to the window just as Marvel climbed up.

"Take her," Emerald said pushing Trend into Marvel's arms. He held her close and climbed down the ladder as Emerald followed and Avery held Agni off. As soon as Emerald was far enough down, Avery shot her strongest spell at Agni, then jumped back down the ladder, practically sliding down it. The teachers tried to douse the fire, but were only able to do so after a long period and most of Alfea was burnt.

"Trend," Angel said as the Vixen and Marvel all stood around her. Her legs were burnt, but her left hand had gotten it the worst. "What were you thinking? You should have been right behind us."

"Her sketchbook is what she was thinking," Emerald said pointing to what Trend was clutching close to her chest still.

"Trend, your sketches are not worth your life," Marvel said.

"It's not just my sketches," she said flipping her book open to the middle. A single photo was pressed between the pages, and Avery's eyes began to water. 

"You, risked your life for my mother's photo?" Avery asked throwing her arms around Trend.

"I knew you'd never leave it behind," Trend said. "And it's the one thing you have that any of us have that cannot be replaced with any amount of money or time. I couldn't bare the thought of you not having it."

"Girls," Faragonda approached them. "Good job helping everyone out. Luckily, most of Alfea can be repaired it looks like. Until then, we'll be staying at Red Fountain. However, right now, please return to your rooms and see if you have any clothes that can be saved." The girls all nodded and left Trend in Marvel's care for the moment.

* * *

Next time on Vixen: 

As Alfea is being restored, the Vixen girls have a fight with Agni, but no matter how hard they attack, he doesn't seem to weaken. Will the girls be able to defeat him, or will the master of fire succeed in destroying the three schools of Magix?

* * *

**Sorry updates have been slow, but I'll try to speed them up as I have only four more chapters to write. The last one is written, as well as the first two of the next season. **


	22. Episode 22: Walk Through the Fire

Previously on Vixen:

Agni waited until the Vixen girls weren't suspecting a thing, before sneaking into Alfea and attacking at night. With some quick thinking, the Vixen managed to clear the other students, but Trend found herself stuck while trying to retrieve her sketchbook. Emerald and Avery were able to help save Trend from Agni's personal attack, Avery was thankful to find that Trend had also saved the picture of her mother.

* * *

Episode 22: Walk Through the Fire

Angel stood in what was left of her room. He closet had mostly survived, though her dresser was charred beyond repair. She'd need a new bed as well. She picked up her tiara and rubbed some ash off it. One of the rubies needed to be replaced, but it had also survived Agni's fire.

"Why did he attack us like he did?" Angel questioned placing her tiara in her bag that she was sending back to Sparks to keep everything she didn't need. Because of the destruction of Alfea, all the fairies had been moved to Red Fountain, and many of those whose rooms were worse for wear were sending a lot of their stuff that they didn't need home for safe keeping. Those whose rooms were better off, such as Emerald and Avery who only needed a new door, could just lock their room while the repairs were being done.

Trend was staying in the Red Fountain Med. Lab because of her burn injuries. She was making a quick recovery, and the doctors predicted that she would have minimal scarring because of Palladium's special potions and herbs along with a little magic. She barely had any time to herself, between the Vixen, Marvel, Trine, and all her other admirers coming to see her. Several times, some boys would come across odd injuries in usually safe situations, predictably just so they could see Trend without a time limit or getting kicked out by a nurse.

"Angel…?" Kaida questioned walking into the room. Angel's servant was going to drop off Kaida's possessions on his way to Sparks so that Kaida wouldn't have to spend any money. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Angel said with a nod. She threw in a few more items, a photo of her and Brandon that was still mostly okay, and a small stuffed animal. "I'm just… not happy with what happened."

"We were under a spell," Kaida said. Faragonda had lifted the spell that had prevented the girls from transforming once everything had calmed down.

"We have to start heading out before we end up having to walk back to Red Fountain," Cicada yelled from the common room of their dorm. "And, personally, I don't want to walk that far."

"We're coming," Angel called checking one last time that she had everything she wanted to save. She and Kaida walked out and met with Cicada.

"So, what are we doing about Agni?" Trine asked as the group ate dinner.

"We?" Emerald asked looking up. "Last I checked, it wasn't your school he scorched. So what do you mean _we_?"

"We're not letting you handle him alone," Charm said, referring, quite obviously, to him and his team.

"He's quite obviously more dangerous than Gaea, Nethuns, and Anemoi put together," Angel said. "We can't let you risk yourselves."

"And we can't let you risk yourselves either," Brandon said.

"We have magic," Avery argued.

"And we have shields and weapons," Marvel argued back.

"But he'll be a lot tougher to beat," Cicada said.

"So you'll be needing more strength," Trine said.

"Or maybe more advanced magic," Kaida said.

"We're coming," Charm said. "End of discussion."

"So, back to our original question," Trine said. "What are we going to do about Agni?"

"Destroy him," Cicada said.

"How?" Trine asked, glaring at the Insectus fairy.

"Probably magic," Angel said.

"You're not going alone," Brandon said, knowing that she was trying to make them change their minds.

"Well, we know where Agni was staying while he had Emerald prisoner," Charm said as they were having a meeting in Brandon and Marvel's room to discuss a game plan. "Whether or not he's moved, well, we have no idea."

"That helps a lot," Emerald said rolling her round eyes. Trine was off visiting with Trend, again, and Marvel was counting down the seconds until he could go interrupt the two again. Angel was contemplating ways to convince the boys not to try to help them defeat Agni and Brandon was telling her to not bother because they were coming no matter what. Kaida was doing homework and Cicada was questioning her how she could possibly concentrate on homework with the situation at hand. Essentially, only Charm, Emerald, and Avery were really concentrating on discussing a game plan to attack Agni.

"There will be ten of us against him," Charm said thinking things over in his head.

"Um, ten of us?" Avery asked. "If you haven't noticed, Trend will not be joining us as she's still in the hospital."

"Okay, nine of us," Charm said, thinking things over in his head again.

"So, have you come up with any genius plans yet?" Emerald asked after a minute.

"Not yet," Charm said. "These things take time…"

"I hope not too much time," Emerald said. Marvel stood up, excusing himself to go visit his sister. "Because, this is sort of an urgent issue."

"I understand its urgency," Charm said and rolled his eyes. "But we don't have any idea where to start, not to mention the rest of any possible plan."

Avery sighed. This was so not working out. Finally, she sighed and stood up. As no one seemed to notice, she walked out of the room. Only then, did anyone notice.

"Avery, were are you going?" Trick asked as the two pixies caught up to her at a staircase.

"I just need some fresh air," Avery said as she began down. "I won't be long."

"We'll go with you," Zing said. "We Pixies enjoy our fair share of fresh air."

Avery paused for a second, then nodded. "That's fine, I guess. I could use some company."

"You seem a little distracted," Trick said once they were outside. "You haven't said a word since the top of that very long staircase…"

"Oh, I'm just thinking," Avery said.

"About Agni?" Zing asked. "Don't worry, you girls are going to show him the one, two and take him down." She dressed as a boxer as she said this.

"I sure hope so," Avery said looking out at the world. "It would be a shame if, after defeating the other three, he takes us down alone…"

She looked around and spotted a few levabikes. She approached them slowly, then swung one leg over the top, climbing onto the seat. "What are you doing, Avery?" Trick asked.

"We don't know where Agni is," Avery said using magic to start it up. "So I plan on drawing him out." She then sped out of the Red Fountain courtyard in the direction of Agni's last lair.

"We have to tell the girls," Zing said.

"You think I don't know that?" Trick questioned flying up towards the windows. They didn't notice the boy that came out of the school just as Avery tore away. The blonde boy jumped on a bike and sped after her.

Avery was about a quarter of the way to the mountains, fifteen minutes out, when another bike pulled up beside her. She had had the feeling that someone was following her, but she had assumed it was the Pixies.

"Avery, pull over," Trine said pressing a button on his helmet so that the facemask drew back.

"I'll be fine, Trine," Avery replied.

"That's not the point," Trine said pulling ahead of her easily and stopping in front of her so she had to stop. "What are you doing?"

"Look, if they're not going to do anything about Agni, I don't plan on sitting around and doing nothing," Avery said. "Even if I have to draw him out on my own."

"You and the Vixen are a team," Trine said. "You need to work together."

"You and Angel saved Emerald alone," Avery said.

"Which was stupid and mostly luck," Trine said. "Look, if you try to draw him out, how do you expect the others to find you?"

"I'm on a bike, I'll get back to Red Fountain," Avery said. "Give you guys home field advantage."

"And catch us all off guard as we're all getting ready for a night's sleep," Trine said. "That's if he allows you reach Red Fountain. He's fast on a bike as well, almost as fast as I am, if I had to think on it."

Avery sighed. "Fine, let's go back."

"I don't think so," a voice said and the two were suddenly surrounded by fire. "You wanted me, well, you found me." Agni rose from the fire and walked forth.

"What do you mean Avery's gone off to find Agni?" Kaida yelled after the two Pixies arrived at the room and reported what had happened.

"She said she needed some fresh air, but once we were outside, she jumped on a bike and took off," Zing said.

"No time to waste," Charm said. "Let's go."

"She headed toward the mountains," Trick said as they all arrived at the bikes and jumped on. Angel crawled behind Brandon, Cicada behind Charm, and Kaida behind Emerald.

"You two stay here," Kaida instructed. "Tell Miss Faragonda what happened."

And the three bikes raced off. After a few minutes they could see the circle of fire. "Well we know where they are," Charm said speeding up. Emerald pulled ahead of him and skidded to a stop right outside the circle. She and Kaida jumped off the bike and transformed.

Emerald began shooting emeralds at Agni immediately upon seeing him. He was already defending himself from Avery, so when Kaida's attacks joined Emerald's, the ring of fire died as Agni concentrated on protecting himself. Charm, Cicada, Brandon, and Angel finally arrived.

"Let's go," Angel yelled as she and Cicada jumped to help the other three Vixen. Cicada shot some webbing at Agni, wrapping him up. However, a second later, he incinerated that and blasted the webbing she tried shooting again, throwing those at Kaida, Emerald, and Avery.

Then Angel stepped up, hitting him with a full blast of the Dragon Fire. When the smoke cleared, Agni stood unscratched. He shot back at her, knocking her back into Brandon's arms. He then turned and shot at Avery and Trine. Avery created a shield over them in time to stop the blast.

"Again!" Emerald yelled. She, Cicada, Kaida, and Angel shot again at Agni. He jumped into the air, avoiding the Emerald spears, the webbing, and the fireworks, but he took a force of the Dragon fire again. He landed in front of Angel.

"That's twice you've hit me," he said with a smirk. "And you're not powerful enough to even scratch me."

"Wanna bet?" Angel growled and yelled, shooting blast after blast at Agni, explosion after explosion. When the smoke was gone again, he stood looking as if he had just had a massage.

"What does it take to beat this guy?" Cicada questioned.

"More than Angel, obviously," Emerald said.

"I've got it!" Angel yelled, shooting at him again.

"Angel, stop!" Kaida yelled. "You can't do it alone."

"Yes I can!" Angel yelled. "Fire of the Dragon!" She shot a blast so powerful it threw her back. And yet, Agni stood with one hand and took it, not moving a muscle. When the attack stopped, he lowered his hand and cracked his neck.

"Anyone else care to try?" he questioned with a smirk.

"You bet I do," Avery yelled and shot at him with her energy swords. He jumped and seemed to take off like a rocket, turning and shooting at her. Kaida and Cicada shot at him as he was heading toward Avery while Trine pulled Avery to the ground to avoid the attacks.

"Charm, do something, here," Trine yelled once the attacks had cleared and Agni was on the ground behind him and Avery. Trine pulled her to her feet and they ran to the rest of the group.

Charm stood ready to attack. The girls got ready on either side of him.

"Angel, whatever you do, don't use your Dragon Fire," Trine said.

"What?" Angel questioned. "But it's my strongest attack…"

"Just listen to me," Trine said.

Angel narrowed her eyes at him. "I have to listen to my instinct," she said in a low voice.

"How about you listen to common sense," Trine snapped.

Agni yelled shooting a blast of fire at them. The girls created a shield, all but Angel. She flew above the shield and took a shot using her Dragon Fire.

"Angel, no!" Brandon yelled, but it was too late as her shot hit Agni. Trine growled and grabbed Brandon's boomerang. Instead of aiming at Agni, he hit Angel with it, knocking her out. She fell into Brandon's arms.

"Nice doing battle with you," Agni said with a smirk. "Hope we can have another pow wow soon." In a blast of fire, he then disappeared.

"Why couldn't you just listen," Trine said with a frown toward Angel.

* * *

Next time on Vixen:

Angel realizes why her attacks were useless against Agni, and she sends for some unexpected help from the Bux. However, when the Bux are less than willing, will Red Fountain fall as Agni attacks?

**Once again, I'm sorry for the delay, but due to some psychological trauma (I fell into a very deep depression, I'm still in it, actually) I have had trouble writing. Next episode is almost finished, and when I finish with finals, I'll have nothing to do for a few days, so I'll work on this.**


	23. Episode 23: You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

Previously on Vixen:

Avery tried to lure Agni into the open, succeeding a bit quicker than she anticipated. While the other Vixen arrived to save her, Angel tried her hardest to defeat Agni by herself, not realizing that she was actually powering him, until Trine had to knock her out to get her to stop.

* * *

Episode 23: You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

Angel lay in her bed, wondering how Agni would ever be defeated. Trend was finally able to return to class as the burns were mostly healed with minimal scarring. But every time Angel thought about her fight against Agni, how, no matter how strong her attacks were, he seemed to be stronger, and could deflect it. Only, he never exactly deflected the attacks.

"He absorbs them," Angel mused to herself realizing that her attacks could never hurt Agni because she was just adding fuel to the fire.

He had never been uncomfortable in the halls of Cloud Tower, but it had never been such an awkward experience. He knew exactly where the room he was looking for was located, and prayed that the witch he needed would be there. Other witches smiled at him as he passed, and tried to flirt, but he had to keep his focus straightforward toward where he was headed. Finally, he approached the door and knocked. The door opened, just the girl he had been looking for.

"Hello, Ebony…"

"Oh, Trine, what a surprise to find you here."

"Look, um, can I come in?" Trine asked slowly. "I kind of have a favor to ask of you… and Frosty and Bryony."

Ebony frowned quickly, but then let it pass. "Sure," she said stepping back. He walked past her into the main room of the dorm.

"What is _he_ doing here, Eb?" Frosty asked after looking up from her fingers for a moment, before returning to filing them into sharp points.

"He hasn't explained yet," Ebony said with a smirk. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "What is it, Trine? Need some dates for a club or something?"

"Um… no," Trine said lifting her hand off him. He had explicit instructions to be nice. "I came here at the request of Angel…"

"We don't want to hear it," Bryony said without a beat.

"She wants your help," Trine said before the girls could try to kick him out.

That caused the three girls to stop still for a moment. Trine noticed a fourth girl at the top of the staircase peer down at them over the railing, but stowed that information away for another time. "As you may have heard, the Vixen girls and my team have been fighting Agni."

"And how does that involve us?" Frosty asked.

"Well, as Angel's attacks are fire based, she can't hurt him," Trine said. "In fact, every time she attacks him, she ends up strengthening him."

"Still don't see where you're going with this," Bryony said.

"Oh, I do," Frosty said. "He thinks that, because I'm ice, I should be the one out there risking my neck for the safety of Alfea. Well, Bub, I've got some information for you. I don't bow down to anyone's commands, not even little princess Angel's. So, go back to your precious princess and tell her no."

"He'll come here eventually," Trine said. "After he's attacked Red Fountain, he'll turn his eyes here. By then, he might be too powerful for even you to defeat."

"Doubt that," Frosty said with a laugh.

"In fact, he might even be too powerful for you now," Trine said turning around. "I don't know why I even bothered. You probably wouldn't have the strength as it is…"

"Excuse me?" Frosty asked. Her eyes flashed. Trine turned to look at her. "It would be like blowing out a candle."

"Then prove it," Trine said.

Frosty stood up and placed one of her razor sharp nails on his cheek. "I'm not that easy to manipulate, unlike my cousin here. You'll have to fight him without me, and if he does come to Cloud Tower, he'll discover why he's made a dire mistake. But until then, I have no reason to fight." She flicked her wrist and sliced a thin cut along his cheek.

Trine frowned and made his way out. His cell phone began to ring as he made his way out. "Trine, get back here, Agni's trying to take out Red Fountain," Brandon's voice rang out. "We need your help."

Trine sent one last look at the three girls and then walked out.

"You should help him," the girl from the top of the stairs said.

"Why?" Bryony asked. "To prove what everyone already knows?"

"To redeem yourselves to them," she said.

"Noly…" Ebony started.

"Enola!"

Ebony paused. "Enola, we're witches. We don't help Specialists, and we definitely don't help fairies."

"It might be what you need to get Trine to like you again," Enola said.

"Don't listen to her, Eb," Frosty said. "You know he'll never like you again and you also know you can do better than him."

"What about you, Frosty," Enola said.

"What about me?"

"What's the point of defeating Agni if the fairies and specialists aren't around to see it?" Enola asked.

"What's that mean?" Bryony asked.

"Well, if Angel couldn't defeat Agni, but you do, it'll prove you're stronger than Angel," Enola said. "Not only to the witches that already back you, but to the fairies and specialists that don't believe you."

Bryony frowned. "I hate it when she has a point."

"Hold up the shields, boys," Codatorta said as massive fireballs headed toward Red Fountain. The boys were using extended shields, high enough to protect the school. The problem was that they weren't given enough warning and the shields had to be held up until they could be connected and fortified. It was a difficult task. Emerald, Cicada, Trend and Angel were working on attaching the top latches of the shields while Kaida, Avery, and Charm held up a shield over the top of the school until the shields were all connected and would finish a top dome.

Agni sent a powerful blast at one of the shields not connected on either side with only a few boys holding it up. The boys were knocked back and the shield deactivated. Agni approached, but suddenly, a levabike crashed into him. Trine stood between Agni and the hole while they boys scrambled to get the shield back up.

"What are you going to do?" Agni laughed. He sent a few fireballs at Trine while Trine held his arm shield up. It began to crack and with the last fireball, it shattered.

"Trine, get inside!" Brandon yelled.

"Not until that shield is prepped again!" Trine yelled back. He took out his phantoblade, as if to charge Agni.

"Then you won't be making it back," Agni said. He shot another blast at Trine. Trine closed his eyes, ready to be hit, but he miraculously wasn't. He opened his eyes to see a pure black shadow had risen up in front of him, a black shield. It disappeared, leaving the Bux, prepped for battle in front of him.

"You said you weren't coming." Trine said.

"You knew we would or you wouldn't have tried," Ebony said with a smile.

"Plus, we never could resist the chance to show off," Bryony said.

"Hope you all brought your winter parka," Frosty said with a smile as a cool breeze blew. "This heat streak is about to end in an abrupt snow storm." She pointed a hand at Agni, as did Ebony and Bryony. "Frost Bite!"

"Poison Sting!"

"Twilight Shadow!"

Agni, eyes widen, was thrown back. He was back on his feet a moment later, but a little shaky.

"What's the matter?" Frosty asked with a smirk. "Can't stand the cold?"

Agni growled and threw a few fireballs at them. They were all thrown back. He laughed. "All talk and no real talent. What's the matter? Can't stand the heat? Well, get out of the kitchen."

The three witches stood up, each with burning desire in her eyes. Frosty started shouting instructions. "Ebony, blind him!"

"Lovely," Ebony said and shot a spell at Agni, causing his eyes to go black. "No amount of fire is going to light up your path now."

"Bryony, slow him down, make him sick," Frosty said. "Before he can see again."

"That should be easily done," Bryony said and began with a few cheap shots, hitting Agni in several weak spots. Finally, she ran at him. "Scorpion Sting!" she yelled, a large scorpion tail growing from her back as she jumped into the air.

However, Agni caught the stinger between his hands as she was about to sting him. He sent a heat blast between his hands, incinerating the tail. Bryony shot a few blasts at him, but, even blinded, he anticipated her moves.

"Confuse him," Frosty yelled at Ebony.

Ebony nodded and shot another spell at Agni. He stumbled, dizzy, and shot a few sloppy shots at Ebony, hitting her after five.

Frosty growled. "Now you've asked for it!"

Agni shook his head and his eyes returned to normal. "What do you plan to do?" he asked. "The other two could barely scratch me."

"Why don't you come and test me?" Frosty said with a smile.

"Since you seem so adamant," Agni said with a laugh. He sent a stream of fire at her. She met it with a stream of ice. In the stand still, Ebony and Bryony spread out on either side of Agni. When he tried to increase his stream of fire, the other two Bux shot at him with their stronger attacks. Agni yelled, and his whole body burst into a huge fire. All three girls threw up a shield and waited a moment for the fire to die down.

He was still standing when to peaked around their shields again.

"What does it take to put out a dang fire?" Frosty growled.

"Take away what the fire feeds off of," Charm said flying out and landing beside her, as did the six girls of Vixen.

"So, take away its oxygen, heat, and fuel," Kaida listed off what fires need in order to keep burnng.

"Or we could just freeze him over," Frosty said shooting a few icicles at him. He blocked them with fire blasts.

"That'll only happen if we can slow him down," Avery said.

"So what are we waiting for?" Charm asked. Kaida, Cicada, Angel, Trend, you four keep him occupied shooting at you, okay?"

"Gotcha," they said.

"And Angel, don't use your Dragon Fire," Trine said.

She nodded and took off. They blasted at him using neutral attacks. "Emerald," Charm continued with directions, "go to Bryony, make an arrow, have her give it a poison tip, something that can paralyze. Avery, go to Ebony, and once Emerald has taken aim, tell Ebony to completely shadow the area. Emerald, as soon as the shadow begins, shoot."

"On it," the two girls said and carefully sneaked around to the two Bux witches.

"What do I get to do?" Frosty asked.

"You get to put him on ice," he said. "If you can excuse the pun."

"Just this once," Frosty said. "Just say when."

"What do you want?" Bryony asked when Emerald arrived next to her. "We can handle this without you!"

"Take your pride and suck it up for once," Emerald said. "It'll be better to win with us than to lose without us." She created an emerald arrow and grabbed a bow that Charm had given to her. "Be a dear and fill that little hole at the tip with a nice paralyzing poison, will you." Bryony gave her a hard stare. "Think of it as a request from Charm." Bryony touched the tip and filled it was a thick, black liquid. Emerald then took aim at Agni's arm.

"Ebony," Avery said arriving just as Emerald took aim. "A shadow, if you will." Ebony smirked and the whole place was covered in darkness. There was a twang, followed by a short yell. Ebony lifted the shadow to show Agni with a green arrow sticking out of his arm. He reached to pull it out, but suddenly, he fell to his knees.

"Have your fun, Frosty," Charm said.

Frosty smirked and threw her arms at Agni, covering him in the thin frost, and then freezing him over several times more so that he was in a block of ice by the time she finished.

"I guess we don't have to worry about him any more," Cicada said as the Vixen and Bux all returned to where Frosty and Charm stood.

"Don't be so positive," Charm said. The block was shaking and it suddenly broke open. Agni had turned into a creature of fire.

"Nice try," Agni said, a crackling in his voice. "But it wasn't enough. Now, it's my turn." He sent a huge stream of fire at them all.

Angel jumped up and used her strength to block the fire. "Try it again!"

Frosty shot ice under the stream of fire, then Avery added to the ice, her Excalibur energy rushing at Agni, who yelled, and then an element stone shot out of him at the group and he dropped down. "This was only the beginning," he said, and passed out.

* * *

Next time on Vixen:

Alfea is reopened and Magix seems at peace, until Agni's final warning is revealed to be true as the sky itself comes to attack in the form of Aether... Will the girls of Vixen be able to defeat this challenge?

* * *

**Don't expect a new chapter until May 5th at the earliest... I have finals coming up.  
**


	24. Episode 24: Settle Down

**So sorry for the delay, but I've been busy and blocked. Anyway, just one more chapter to write, because the last one was written a while ago. This chapter is mostly set up, but we finally see the girls transformations, so that's something to celebrate about. Anyway, enjoy and review.  
**

* * *

Previously on Vixen:

With the help of the Bux, Agni was finally defeated. However, as the fire Element Stone shot out of him, he gave one warning. "This is only the beginning."

* * *

Episode 24: Settle Down

"I'd like to extend thanks to all that helped to repair and rebuild Alfea," Miss Faragonda said at the reopening ceremony. "And a special thanks from all of Magix to the girls of Vixen, the girls of the Bux, and Prince Charm's team of Specialists from Red Fountain for defeating Gaea, Nethuns, Anemoi, and Agni."

The crowd roared in applause as the thirteen teens stepped up and each received a medal for their work. They smiled, waved, and accepted others fawning, for the mean time. A few of them still felt turmoil inside.

After the ceremony, Avery sat behind the school looking at her medal. She took it off and set it down next to her.

"What's the matter?" Emerald asked approaching. "It doesn't match your outfit or something? That's why Trend took hers off and hung it on the corner of her new mirror. Get this, it tells her how she looks."

Avery managed a small smile. "I just keep thinking about what Agni said as he was turning back into the person he used to be. The stone didn't make him evil like it did with the other three. He already was evil."

"He's not speaking now," Emerald said. "He just wanted to scare us."

"He was fine one day, and the next morning was in a coma," Avery said. "Like someone wanted to make sure he couldn't speak."

"How many elements are there?" Emerald asked.

"Four."

"And we defeated…"

"Four," Avery said with a sigh. "But, do you really think Agni orchestrated the whole thing?"

"Well, duh," Cicada said as she and Kaida approached. "He was refused entrance into Red Fountain many years ago, and then both Alfea and Cloud Tower turned him down for jobs about five years ago."

"But…"

"His warning was probably just him trying to keep from him getting sentenced to the Omega Dimension," Kaida said. "That's where he's headed as soon as he wakes from his coma."

Avery nodded and stood up, grabbing her medal. "Who's hungry?"

"Oh, I'm starved," Cicada said. "I feel like I could eat wood or dirt."

"How about we stick to the meatloaf they're serving," Emerald said.

"Not like that's much better," Cicada said with a laugh.

"They have chocolate cake!" Trend called to the four as they approached. She and Angel were standing with the boys, each with a plate piled high with desserts. Trend was digging into her cake with her spoon and humming happily. "Yum, yum, yum," she hummed as took another bite and the guys couldn't help but smirking. Angel shot a look at Trine that wiped his smirk off for a moment, but as Trend continued, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, smiling.

"So, you've just saved the world," Zing approached the group holding a mini-microphone up. "What are you going to do next?"

"I'm going shopping!" Trend played along. Everyone else just laughed and rolled their eyes.

"Where did the witches rush off to?" Avery asked looking around.

"They went to Magix mostly," Charms said. "Clubs, Havoc, those sort of things."

"How predictable," Kaida said. "They can't stick around for a calm ceremony, they need to go where there's loud music and unpredictable thrills…"

"You say that like we didn't expect it," Angel said. "We all knew that the moment those three had the medals around their necks, all the witches would ditch this. And, I'm not complaining."

"So true," Cicada said with a nod.

"Hey, did any of you spot that girl who saved us at Havoc by any chance?" Angel asked out of curiosity.

"Not even a glance," Emerald said.

"Oh well," Trend said. "Let's get to partying!"

In the courtyard of the Stardust in Magix, the three Bux girls were having a coffee celebration. Frosty lifted her cup of iced coffee, of course, and said, "Another year almost finished, and it looks like another year that the other two schools aren't going to try to destroy Cloud Tower. Congrats, girls."

"I still wish I had a boyfriend," Ebony said before taking a sip of her steaming cup.

"Will you stop complaining about that already?" Bryony growled. "It's getting on my last nerve. You're lucky I haven't already poisoned your coffee."

"I mean, we helped save stupid Red Fountain," Ebony said. "Is it really too much to ask for Trine to come back to me?"

"Obviously," Bryony said.

Frosty loosed at her medal and sighed. "It's really, odd, I guess. Almost ironic."

"Why's that?" Bryony asked.

"Because of who Eb's and my mothers are," Frosty said. "Of all the things that they would or wouldn't be proud of, they wouldn't be proud of what we did, when everyone else is…"

"Well, face it," Bryony said. "Your mothers are very hard to please."

"I guess the important question is are we proud of ourselves?" Ebony asked.

"You're only proud if you have Trine," Frosty said.

"First off, not true," Ebony said. "Second… I am proud. We helped to save Magix. We saved Red Fountain and Cloud Tower and what was left of Alfea even. I think we just earned ourselves respect."

Bryony and Frosty looked at one another. "She's actually correct," Bryony finally said. "I'm really sort of amazed."

"Don't get used to it," Frosty said. "There's no way it will last."

It was a few days later that the girls of Vixen were at the same spot drinking their own coffees. They were each dressed nicely in anticipation of the boys arriving. "You know, we really need to find another guy to hang with," Trend said taking a sip of her drink.

"Why's that?" Emerald asked leaning back in her chair.

"Well, there are six of us girls," Trend said. "And five guys."

"If you count Mech," Angel said. "But he's not interested in dating any of us."

"How do you know?" Trend asked. "After all, all the guys are interested in dating me." She smiled while the other six Vixen glared at her and sweat-dropped.

"Okay, four guys and six girls," Kaida said. "I think we're fine."

Avery was oddly quiet as the other five fairies and two pixies kept talking, about boys and fashion and entertainment. She was staring out at the sky toward Red Fountain, still thinking about Agni's last words.

"Hey, Avery…" Avery turned when she felt that everyone was looking at her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You're not still thinking about Agni's warning, are you?" Emerald asked.

"Probably thinking about a certain gray-eyed pilot," Cicada said with a laugh.

Avery rolled her eyes and brought her coffee to her mouth so she had an excuse not to speak.

Four stones on Miss Faragonda's desk made up the four Element stones. No one saw the shadow that slipped in and out of her office, and the only difference was that the four stones were replaced with fakes, less powerful element stones. The shadow slid down the wall of Alfea, then stepped out, a misty figure of a man. His eyes glowed as the winds picked up and he was swept away, looking like no more than a bit of mist in the wind.

He amassed in a park with four altars, one for each element. He dropped each stone in its respective altar, then raised his hands. Four blasts filled the park, energy from each blast spreading through the whole land, shaking the school and all the buildings in Magix. People standing all fell to the ground. Trick and Zing were pushed backwards at Emerald, who barely caught them before they hit a wall.

"What was that?" Cicada asked pulling herself off the ground and looking at the coffee stain on the front of her shirt.

"Not good," Avery answered.

"Some sort of explosion," Angel said.

"Actually, there were four pulses," Kaida said. "Four explosions."

Trend sighed. "This is the part where you girls decide we should check it out."

"Someone has to," Avery said. "And no one else seems to be in a hurry to do so. And who better than us?"

"How about the teachers," Trend said. "We've done our part in saving all the schools and Magix!"

"Apparently we're not finished," Angel said.

"And I'm sure that by the time we arrive, the teachers will have arrived at the source of the blast as well," Kaida said. "If it is under control, it may be a good lesson to watch them handle something for once."

"And if not?" Cicada asked.

"Then we get to step in and save the day," Emerald said.

"Then it's settled," Angel said jumping to her feet. "Let's go Vixen!"

A light blue, sleeveless dress formed on her body. She had a blue ribbon around each wrist. She had ankle boots and her blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun. Then her dragonfly like wings flapped out of her back. Finally, the Dragon formed behind her and she struck a pose with her feet about a foot apart, legs straight, and her arms slightly bent and held out to either side of her.

Then Avery transformed. All her purple hair, with the exception of her long bangs, formed into small buns dotting her head while her bangs fanned down to cover her light blue eyes. A teal tube dress formed on her body and the skirt flared out into a bubble skirt. A ribbon circled around her left wrist, then continued down to her legs where it formed into a pair of blue strappy heels. Finally two blue wings poked out of her back and then Avery struck her pose sliding down a sword, her left side in front of her right.

After Avery came Emerald. Her green hair grew long enough and covered her body. Then with a flick of her head, it returned to its normal length and wavy style, but her entire body was suddenly made of emerald. Two emerald wings grew out of her back, and about mid thigh, the gem jutted out. She lifted her right hand above her head and her left went down in front of her body. She then swung them to her sides until they were opposite, and with that she returned to a more human form wearing a pleated bright green skirt, cropped green halter, and green boots up to her knees. An emerald appeared behind her and she landed on that with one arm up and one arm down still.

Kaida placed her hands palm to palm in front of her face with her eyes closed. At the sound of a gong, she opened them and threw her hands down. A golden kimono wrapped around her. A pair of red ballet flats appeared below her, and as she lightly landed in them, little sparks of red flew up her body and left little red designs on her kimono. She then spun around, her wings appearing and her hair fanning out wide around her body. The fanned hair then began to wrap up in a large bun delicately sitting on the back of her head. With her hands together again, she bowed and stood straight as her end pose.

Next to transform was Trend. She spun around and a green bubble-skirt formed at her hips, which spread upwards and covered her torso in a toga-like top. She shook her head and her hair began to curl, then she wrapped her arms around herself as she spun again and black straps on her legs formed into heels, before opening her arms and her wings formed. Her end pose was much like her brand logo with one hand behind her head and the other on her hip.

Finally, Cicada transformed. Brown sleeves started to grow up her arms, and then panning out, she wore a tube tunic with white leggings down to her mid calf. She kicked her right leg up, and four white strips of white fabric appeared from under her tunic and a white belt wrapped around her waist. Her black hair suddenly became extremely volumized as a pair of antennae grew from it. She kicked both her feet again and brown sandals appeared on them. Then a beetle shell grew on her back and spread out so her wings could flap and buzz. She struck her pose with her left leg lifted up to her chest and her arms bent as if she was about to lunge at something.

In the park, the man laughed as each of the stones formed into a being made completely of the element. First, and earth woman rose from the ground, grass and roots serving as short green hair while vines wrapped around her torso. Then a man rose from the water, unsteady and moving in waves. A small woman of air blew around the park, stopping every few feet to laugh before continuing on, leaves flapping in her wake. Finally, a man of fire rose, burning wildly and fiercely, two blue flames as eyes, yellow as hair, and the rest roasting a strong orange-red.

The four creatures circled around the man, awaiting instructions. He laughed in a low grumble. "Find the ones that pulled you from your human bodies," he instructed. "And destroy them." The creatures nodded and headed in four different directions, fire to Cloud Tower, air to Red Fountain, water to Alfea, and earth headed right for the six Vixen girls, flying toward the park. "I am Aether, father of the elements and will rule all magic."

* * *

Next time on Vixen:

The girls of Vixen are confronted with the four elements and Aether. Will they be able to defeat them? And will the Specialists and the Bux be able to help as the air and the fire creature attack them?


	25. Episode 25: How Far We've Come

**Ha! It's finished. I'm gonna be dancing and I'll post the last chapter before next Friday. If you guys review a lot, I might even get it up in the next few days.  
**

* * *

Previously on Vixen:

Alfea has reopened, and there has been some celebrating. However, Avery felt that something was wrong, and her beliefs are likely to be true as Aether awoke the four elements to attack as creatures without human bodies.

* * *

Episode 25: How Far We've Come

The girls of Vixen were flying toward the park where the four blasts of energy originated, as best as Kaida could calculate off the top of her head at least. Suddenly, the ground shot up and knocked Trend, who was lagging at the back of the group, out of the air. The other five stopped and turned to see a woman form from the dirt.

"Gaea…" Angel mused as the head turned toward her and the other four still in the air.

"No," Kaida said. "Gaea was human. This creature…"

"Is just dirt that moves of its own accord," Emerald said. "So it won't hurt if we give it a good thrashing." She shot several emerald arrows at the creature.

Trend shrieked as the arrows passed right through the creature and she had to dodge them. "Don't do that again, please," she called out.

"I think are attacks are going to need to be a bit bigger," Kaida said. "Cicky, see if you can keep it from dodging. Angel, Avery, we can use blasts to try to destroy it."

Cicada shot some webbing at the creature as it came at the five still in the air, tying it between two trees. However, when Kaida, Angel, and Avery shot attacks at it, it simply broke up into dirt and fell to the ground, the Element Stone landing on top.

"I recognize that," Angel said approaching it, but it sank into the ground, which began to rumble. "I think it's the stone that has possessed the dirt."

"The stone couldn't have just done that on its own," Kaida said.

"So it was whoever Agni was working for," Avery said. "I knew it was—" Avery was hit back by the dirt woman.

"Dragon Fire!" Angel yelled and hit the woman, burning the vines and the grass and singeing some of the dirt so that it sank back down and disappeared.

"Follow it," Avery yelled. "It'll lead us to whoever is behind this."

"No," Kaida said. "We have to tell Miss Faragonda. Warn her in case there's more than just a dirt creature out there." Avery frowned, but nodded and the six Vixen sped off in the direction of Alfea.

"All girls with water and ice based powers, come help me!" Miss Griffin yelled when the fire creature sped through Cloud Tower, setting most of the halls on fire. "Put it out if you can, if not, then get out as quickly and safely as possible."

Frosty, Ebony, and Bryony, however, had a different problem. The fire creature had circled around them and the flames were high, licking the ceiling high. As much as Frosty tried, she didn't have the power to put it out. All three girls were sweating and coughing.

Suddenly, the creature was thrown back and Enola, their roommate, stood holding a fire extinguisher pointed at it. She sprayed it at the ring of fire and the three Bux fell out of the circle, all coughing and flushed. "Time to go," Enola said, spraying the fire creature again.

"Not quite yet," Frosty said and turned her powers on the creature along with the extinguisher. The creature dove out the nearest window, heading back where it had come from. Frosty then turned and used her powers to put out all the fires throughout Cloud Tower. "Miss Griffin, what was that?"

"I'm calling Faragonda and Saladin to find out," she said to her girls and disappeared into her office.

"Uh, girls, I don't think we'll need to warn Alfea," Emerald said as the Vixen approached the school. The grounds were flooded and water was splashing high, attacking the fairies flying off the ground.

"What's happening?" another girl yelled

"The water must be alive or something," another girl responded.

"What brilliant observations you have," Cicada said rolling her eyes and shooting at the sprouts of water.

"Well, technically," Kaida began, "it's possessed, not alive."

"This is no time for technicalities, Kaida," Trick said. She pulled out a surfboard from nowhere and jumped into a wave yelling, "Kowabunga!"

"Miss Faragonda," Angel shouted as she flew straight to the head mistress, not even bothering to dodge the water, just using a shield to keep from getting hurt or wet. "How could this be happening? The other Vixen and I already got attacked by an earth creature."

Miss Faragonda shook her head. "I should have seen this coming," she said.

"You couldn't have known they'd be revived," Emerald said.

"There is a fifth element, the gods' element," Miss Faragonda said. "It was once told that this fifth Element was itself a being, but it was never proven to be true."

"But it was never to be proven false, either, right?" Avery guessed.

"You are correct," Miss Faragonda said. The water was beginning to retreat, leaving puddles all around the beautiful grounds of Alfea.

"Should we follow it?" Angel asked, turning to her teacher.

"Not yet," she said. "Everyone, prepare to fly to Red Fountain." She turned to the Vixen. "If this is indeed the fifth element, and if all of the earthly elements have been revived, then you'll definitely need the help of the Specialists and witches again."

"No way, Miss Faragonda," Avery argued, and the other five Vixen stood behind her in agreement. "We can handle it, just trust us."

"I do trust you," Miss Faragonda said. "But it is still too risky for you girls to go it alone."

"Take it down, boys!" Codatorta yelled as the air creature blew through the Red Fountain stadium, knocking everyone down.

"I can hardly even see it," Brandon complained as he threw a boomerang, then had to duck as it came flying right back at him, hitting Trine.

"Hey, watch it," Trine yelled, but then his cape wrapped around him tightly and he dropped his sword as he fell to the ground.

"Everyone, close your eyes," called out running out and between Marvel and Charm.

"Yeah, cause that's a good idea," Charm replied sarcastically. "Leave this to the experienced fighters, Mech."

The air creature flew at the three Specialists. Charm began shooting Morfix bombs at it, but it dodged. Marvel turned to Mech. "What do you have?"

Mech held out a can of spray paint. "Don't breath it in," Mech warned when the creature was right at them. He sprayed and as soon as he did, the air creature stopped flying at them. It was covered in paint, no longer nearly invisible, and it was considerably weakened. "Attack it now!" Mech yelled pulling out his sword. The creature, however, flew off quickly leaving the Red Fountain premise.

Before the boys could follow, Faragonda arrived with the fairies of Alfea and Griffin arrived with the witches of Cloud Tower. "I'm glad you arrived," Saladin said with a bow.

"It looks like the Bux, the Vixen, and the Specialists will have to work together again, to save the whole of Magix," Miss Griffin said. "My girls are ready."

"As are mine," Miss Faragonda said.

"I'll have my boys prepare a ship," Saladin said and turned to Charm. "I want you and your team to be ready immediately."

"And you have to destroy the stones to truly destroy those creatures," Faragonda added.

"Don't worry," Charm said. "We won't let you down." He nodded to the Bux and Vixen. "Let's go kick some elemental butt."

"Sorry, midget," Trine said to Mech as the three teams climbed into the ship. "You don't know enough yet to be a help. You gotta stay here."

Mech frowned as the hatch closed and the ship headed out. "I probably know more than you, Trine," he said as he trudged off, then spotted another ship that no one was paying attention to. "Or, maybe I'll just prove it to you."

"We're approaching the coordinates we calculated," Marvel announced as the ship closed in on the park that Aether had used to perform his ceremony. The Vixen all rushed to the windows to look at the ground.

"Scorch marks," Trend observed, "heading toward Cloud Tower."

"And a mound of disturbed dirt," Angel pointed at a different corner.

"This is where we need to be, alright," Emerald said.

"Then, let's go Vixen!" Angel yelled pumping a fist into the air. The six girls of Vixen all jumped up and transformed, flying out of the open hatch as the ship finally landed on the far edge of the park.

"Let's go Vixen," Frosty mocked with a dramatic roll of the eyes as she, Ebony, and Bryony walked out of the ship. "We're here to find that sunspot and put it out."

"Your concern for taking care of the rest of the elemental creatures is so touching," Trine said sarcastically.

The thirteen teens were carefully surveying the area, looking for where the creatures of Aether might be. Suddenly a voice boomed above them and they all looked up to see a man coming from the sky. "It took you long enough to get here," he said landing before him and immediately the four creatures appeared at his side. "Fairies and witches working together, now that is interesting."

"Who are you?" Frosty asked, looking the man up and down.

Aether smiled. "I am the ultimate element, but you may call me Aether."

"What do you have against the schools of Magix and why did you force others to do you dirty work?" Angel asked, her fists clenched.

"Keep you anger down or you'll set something on fire," Aether laughed. "You possess the Dragonfire, do you not?"

"So what if I do?" Angel asked. "It's what I'm going to use to destroy you and your creatures."

Aether laughed. "Maybe if you had a pure Dragonfire, you'd be able to injure me, but your power is diluted with another, and you are too weak."

"We'll see about that!" Angel yelled and attacked Aether. He jumped into the air, and instead of coming back down, the tip of his head stayed where it was, and the rest of his body grew, coming to the ground as he became a giant.

"My pets, attack!" Aether yelled, his voice booming.

The four creatures leapt forward and the Vixen and company responded. The Bux surrounded the fire creature. "How do you like being surrounded?" Ebony asked. "Let's put out this light." She shot a darkness spell at it. It dodged, and erupted in stronger flames, causing all three witches to jump backwards and put up magical shields for protection.

The specialists were all being careful as they leapt, dodged, and attacked the air lady. They had all taken off their capes to do so, and were restricted to using hand tools, and specifically, thin ones that couldn't be affected too much by the wind. Granted, every time they tried to slice through the creature, it went right through her as she was, essentially, air.

"This isn't working," Brandon said after jumping right through her with no effect.

"Really, you think?" Trine questioned.

Vixen split into two groups to fight the two remaining creatures. Angel, Trend, and Emerald were fighting earth while Avery, Cicada, and Kaida were fighting the water creature.

"Dragon Fire!" Angel yelled, firing at the earth creature, seemingly trying to set it on fire or melt it, whatever would come first. The creature sank into the earth and came up under Angel, burying her from the waist down before it turned to Trend and Emerald. Emerald ran at the creature, two emerald swords in her hands, and swung at the creature, cutting through it several times, but it kept reconnecting itself. Meanwhile, Trend was trying to pull Angel from the dirt. "Trade!" Angel yelled after a few tries. "Emerald, help me out here!"

Emerald turned to Angel and turned her swords into a shovel and quickly shoveled the dirt away while Trend was able to hold the creature at bay, by shooting an attack at it, then flying away quickly.

The water creature quickly knocked Cicada out of the immediate fight by surrounding her almost completely, forcing the fairy to use a great deal of energy to blast the water creature off her. She then fell to her knees as the creature charged at Avery and Kaida. The two each shot at it, halting its progress and causing it to back away for a few moments before assaulting again. This time, just Avery attacked with her sword, and the creature was mostly unaffected. It then turned and knocked Avery off her feet before attacking Kaida again. This time, when she attacked, her fireworks barely even made him try to dodge and she was quickly knocked to the ground as well. She put up a shield and held it for a few moments, her eyes squeezed shut.

"We need to regroup!" Charm yelled when it became clear that they weren't about to win the way the fight was going.

The thirteen students all gathered together quickly, and the four creatures all began speeding toward them. Emerald acted quickly and built an emerald dome over all of them and Charm added a Morfix bottom so that the creatures couldn't get them from below. Emerald held her hands up to use her powers to hold the dome together as the four creatures began pounding on it. Everyone looked at one another, no one ready to speak and everyone afraid to stay quiet as well.

* * *

Next time on Vixen:

The Vixen girls, the Bux, and the Specialists continue to fight Aether and his creatures, improving after Trine gives them all directions. However, Aether still seems to be undefeatable. Will they be able to destroy the godly element? Or will he conquer Magix? Find out on the last episode of Vixen: Year One.


	26. Episode 26: My Sacrifice

Previously on Vixen:

The students of Magix set off to fight Aether, but he sent his element creatures to fight. Unable to defeat the creatures quickly, the Vixen, the Bux, and the Specialists are desperate for a plan.

* * *

Episode 26: My Sacrifice

It was rare that fairies, witches, and specialists all worked together. It had happened in the past, but usually as a result of all three schools banding together against a great threat. But, never before had small groups of each worked together. The Vixen had defeated Nethuns alone, and with the help of Charm's team had defeated Gaea and Anemoi as well. But, it had taken the help of the Bux to finally defeat Agni. Now, however, with Aether attacking, and his control of the four worldly elements, as well as his godly element strength, the fight would be a true test of the strength of the peace between the three schools of Magix.

"It's time for a plan now, Angel," Emerald yelled as the small dome she had built for momentary protection from the four elemental creatures began to crack.

"Why me?" Angel asked. "I don't know how to defeat this guy. Ask Charm or Frosty, why don't you?"

"Uh, no, do _not _ask me," Frosty said. "The only reason I'm here is because you boys conned us into helping to fight Agni."

"Charm?" Cicada asked as a loud crack indicated that the dome only had half a minute or so left. "Please tell us you have _something_."

"Uh…" Charm looked truly worried, which worried the nine girls.

"Cicada, Trend, and Marvel take earth," Trine said as a gleam hit his eyes. He looked like a general commanding his troops. "Kaida, Bryony, and I will take water. Angel, Emerald, and Brandon take air. Frosty and Charm take fire. Ebony, keep Aether at bay as long as you can. Avery, help Ebony enhance her powers."

Just then the dome broke. Immediately they broke off into the groups Trine had prescribed, not because they all trusted him, but because it was the only plan they had.

Cicada and Trend got on either side of the earth creature. They each blasted the creature. The effect was a little flying dirt and an angry earth creature. Marvel charged at it and sliced off an arm. However, as it was dirt, it began to regenerate.

"Trine put you two against earth for a reason," Marvel yelled back at the two girls. "As random as his groups may seem, it wasn't. Don't just use your general blasts."

"I think I get what you mean," Cicada said with a smirk. Her antennae began to wiggle and insects came from all over, attacking the earth creature. "Trend, wrap it up. Earth is the only element that is solid and can't escape a tightly woven pouch."

"Tightly woven?" Trend questioned. "How about seamless as well?" With that, she used ribbons that spun around the earth creature over and over again. Then she snapped and the ribbon formed into a seamless, thick pouch. "I know, I'm great."

After a few moments, Cicada smiled. "My friends are taking care of that pesky stone." Suddenly, the pouch stopped moving.

"Bryony, Kaida," Trine instructed the two girls. "I'm going to attack, then I need you two to get on opposite sides of it. Ready?"

"What do we do after that?" Kaida asked.

"Now!" Trine yelled and ran at the water creature. He threw his shield at it, then jumped on his shield, almost like surfing. Kaida and Bryony ran around the creature so they surrounded it. Trine wound up on the opposite side of it.

"Bryony, give it your most powerful poison and Kaida, shock it with electricity, if you can," Trine yelled as he landed and then turned around.

"Electricity?" Kaida questioned. "I don't think that's part of my power."

"Well, you've got something besides a spark of fire," Trine said. "Because your powers worked against both Nethuns and Agni when Angel's didn't."

Kaida looked at the water creature and shot it with all she had, trying to call on what her other power might be. She suddenly felt a strength she didn't know she had and her eyes began to glow an electric blue. She yelled and the water creature shrieked, before the Element Stone, weakened from the poison, shattered.

"How are we supposed to take down air?" Emerald asked as the air creature spun around them, whipping across their faces and blowing their hair and skirts about.

"Let's start out by trapping it," Brandon said. He and Angel looked at Emerald. "Can you make a box fast enough?"

"I guess we'll find out," Emerald said. "Angel, distract it or something."

Angel nodded. "Dragon Fire!" A stream of fire burst into the air and immediately, the creature of air was seen breaking through the fire. "Now, Em!"

Emerald yelled and, using as much power as she could muster, boxed in the air creature in emerald. "Now what do we do?" Emerald questioned. "I mean, it might be able to break out."

"Build emerald inward," Brandon said. "Compact it until the pressure causes the stone to break." Emerald nodded and began concentrating, the emerald growing thicker until a distinct crack was heard, and the box remained intact.

"Fire against ice," Frosty said. "A game that ice will win." She blasted the fire with ice, but it all melted before it could reach him.

"I think that this creature is a little hotter than Agni was," Charm said. "We need to get him in something so that when the water melts, it won't just seep into the ground."

"Then use your magic to create a morfix bowl under his feet," Frosty said.

"The ice will just evaporate," Charm said. He sent a blast at the creature as it came towards them. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Frosty asked.

"You have the power to cool things down, correct?" Charm asked.

"Uh… I guess," Frosty said.

"Fire needs heat," Charm said. "Remove the heat, and the fire goes out."

Frosty smiled an evil grin. "I see," she said. "Time to CHILL OUT!" she shouted and sent a beam of blue energy at the fire creature. Immediately, the color began to change as it was burning with less heat. As the creature came at her, Charm used morfix bindings to slow it down, as well as the coolness naturally slowed it down. Finally, the creature yelled and dwindled into nothing but a stone. Still sending the beam at the stone, it quickly shattered.

Meanwhile, Ebony and Avery were holding Aether back from attacking the others. Upon seeing his creatures being attacked, he tried to swoop down to help them, only to find himself momentarily blinded. Quickly overcoming that, Ebony sent a wave of confusion at him, with Avery boosting her powers. However, Aether would not take it. With a sweep of his arm, he knocked the two girls backwards. Avery pushed herself up a moment after she landed and looked at Ebony. The witch of darkness was out cold. As Aether came at them again, Avery shot at him with a powerful attack, which only slowed him down. She powered up for her sword and drove it at Aether. He shattered the sword, which caused Avery great pain. She screamed.

"Avery!" the other five Vixen yelled, having just defeated the other monsters. They all flew to Avery's side.

"Let's attack him together," Angel said and turned to Aether, her eyes burning with fury.

"Right," the other girls all agreed. Avery picked herself off the ground. "Let's do it!"

They all attacked, and when the smoke cleared, there wasn't a scratch on Aether. "How is that possible?" Trend asked.

"I don't know," Angel said. "Again, this time, give it your all."

"Charm, Bryony, Frosty," Trine yelled and motioned for them to join the attack.

"Now!" Angel yelled all they all attacked together using even more power. This time, Aether burst through the smoke and attacked them all, throwing them all back to the feet of Trine, Marvel, and Brandon, who, having no magic, were standing back.

"Our turn," Marvel said and the three boys broke up and charged Aether from different sides. Each boy pulled out his phantoblade, but upon trying to stab Aether, their phantoblades broke.

"How in the…" Trine questioned looking at the remains of his phantoblade. Aether threw them all back to the others.

"His skin is impenetrable," Kaida said.

"That's impossible," Cicada said. "Something has to be able to break through it."

"I can," Avery said. "And after I do, you all have to attack." Avery turned to Marvel. She threw arms around him and pulled him close. "I want you to know that I love you and you gave me something to live for." She quickly kissed him.

"Avery, you're not going to… what I think you're going to do?" Marvel asked.

"I have to," she said and began to glow.

"Avery, no!" Angel cried. "You're going to use yourself as a weapon? You could die…"

"I probably will," Avery said. "But it might be the only way to kill him. Keep him at bay for just a little bit longer." She was glowing brightly.

"We'll do our best," Emerald said, refusing to let the tears building in her eyes fall. She shot a few blasts at Aether, then wrapped his feet in emerald. It did little.

Trend flew to the opposite side of Aether and wrapped his arms and neck in ribbons, using all her strength to hold him back. He turned around and blasted her. She fell to the ground.

"Trend!" Trine yelled and charged at Aether again, throwing stones at the man. They did less that his phantoblade did. Aether swept an arm and threw Trine back.

"Dragon Fire!" Angel yelled and used a stream of fire to push Aether back. He was still pushing through at them. Avery wasn't quite ready.

He was about to break through, when something very large hit his head and threw him back several large steps. That 'thing' that hit him happened to be a Red Fountain ship, which then crash-landed behind Aether, just barely missing Trend. A moment later, Mech walked… or rather stumbled out. Aether turned toward Mech and got ready to blast the freshman Specialist. However, at that exact moment, Avery's body, now shining so brightly it hurt to look at her, was losing definition. Avery burst off the ground, looking like a silver shooting star, and hit Aether's back, breaking through him and coming out his chest.

"Attack now!" Brandon yelled.

All those with power used their strongest attacks, fairies and witches and Charm alike. Aether yelled, and began to writhe. It took a few moments, and they were all exhausted, but finally, Aether gave one last cry and then burst, showering them all with his celestial powers.

The fairies and Specialists turned to where Avery had shot off. They could only see a speck of silver, which they couldn't distinguish as Avery or the first star of the night. Tears leaked from all their eyes.

Frosty and Bryony turned to Ebony and helped her as she came to. "What happened? Did we win?"

Frosty nodded. "We won," she said softly. Even though she didn't like the Vixen, it was still sad to see Avery sacrifice herself. Anyway, of the Vixen, Avery was the one they were closest to liking.

"He's destroyed," Angel said finally and she fell against Brandon's chest. "We should go back to Red Fountain and tell everyone."

"I guess you're right," Kaida nodded.

The ship Mech had crashed was unusable, so they all climbed into the one Brandon and Marvel had flown. Marvel stared at the controls when he sat down.

"Um, how about I take over this time," Charm said placing a hand on Marvel's shoulder. Marvel nodded and stood so Charm could sit.

"Hey, Mech," Trine said to the younger specialist. "Timing really is everything… good job. You probably saved us all."

"Not all of us," Trend said, burying her face in Trine's arm. Trine pulled Trend to his chest and she cried there for a little while.

"He's gone," Emerald told Miss Faragonda when they all arrived back at Red Fountain.

"Where's Avery?" Palladium asked looking around the group.

"She… sacrificed herself," Cicada said, and then burst into tears all over again.

"It was the only way to break through Aether's skin," Brandon said. "She saved us all."

"And we will never forget what a great honor she was," Miss Faragonda said.

Some students found the need to celebrate the defeat of Aether, as well as the end of the school year. The girls of Vixen, along with the specialists, sat out, still upset over the loss of Avery.

"It's hard to believe she really gone," Angel said staring blankly at her feet.

"Depends on your definition of gone," Trine said. The girls all looked at him for an explanation. "I mean, physically, yes. But if you never forget her, she'll never be completely gone."

"It's strange," Cicada said. "Hearing actual wisdom from your mouth, Trine." Trine sneered quickly.

A man was walking through the forest, he felt weak, he was disoriented, and he couldn't go on much farther. He tripped, and noticed a glow beyond some bushes. He pushed his way through, and recognized the glow was pure energy. He touched it, and suddenly, a dark aura grew around him, his muscles replenished. In place of the glow was a figure. The man picked the figure up, having a good idea who he had stumbled upon.

* * *

Next Season on Vixen:

There are new heroes with connections to the Bux, new fairies that are friends with Angel, and a significant figure from Avery's past, and not in a good way. Stay tuned for the next season of Vixen!


	27. Notice

For Vixen lovers, the second Vixen season is underway. It's called Vixen Year Two: Fight with Gorgo and 10 chapters are already up.


End file.
